Skip Beat - Lex Talionis
by Adelina93
Summary: A new tempting drama offer for Mogami Kyoko. Let's pretend after "Box R" and going for the part of the kunoichi Momiji, She instead gets other job offer that is a new challenge for her acting experience.
1. Chapter 1Skip Beat - Lex Talionis

**Skip Beat - Lex Talionis**

Sawara-san has a new drama project suggestion for Kyoko that was recommended highly by the President Takarada Lory.

And when the president is involved, what could possibly be the theme in this new drama?  
Even that Tsuruga Ren is hired for the lead role again.  
Could this be a new turning point for our Kyoko in the acting world, and maybe in her personal life too?

Keep reading if you wanna know...

_**Lex Talionis**_

_Latin, from lex 'law' and talio(n- ) 'retaliation' (from talis 'such')._

_the law of retaliation, whereby a punishment resembles the offence committed in kind and degree.  
_

In the next chapter you will encounter names of characters.  
Any resemblances with someone's names is purely accidental. I've chosen the names completely randomly and how they sounded to me by ear.  
Skip Beat is one of my favorite mangas and i wanted to write something related to it. I do not own anything by this series, it's just the labor of my imagination.  
Or you could say a hobby.

This is my first attempt to do something like this, so I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Attention: I write in script style. Why? Because I'm still learning to write but mostly because English is not my first language, nor 2nd. **

**In fact it's my 3rd language and my vocabulary is not that great and the biggest reason why I am not writing in a "storytelling" kind of way (I don't know how it's properly called) it's because of the language barrier.**

**If you are not a fan of this style I prefer not reading your feedback how you don't like the script writing, you can just not read it in the first place. But if you are willing to try to read the story you are more than welcome.**

**Constructive reviews are acceptable of course. In fact I am grateful if you are willing to tell me if some grammar is not correct that will help me for the next time.**

**I had a review like that which I considered and try to implement it as much as I can. I prefer to see reviews that are related to the story like I mentioned before like bad grammar; what you like; what you don't like... something that will give me hints if the direction of this story going on is preferred or not. But things like "I hate script style" or "This script for me won't do" then don't even bother...**

**I hold myself back from reading Skip Beat ff for the time being (until I finish my story) cause I don't want to be subconsciously influenced. Right now I have the bigger picture in my mind but still trying to sort out the details per chapter that will lead to the finish. Under a long internal discussion with myself and my thoughts I have decided to make it into an M type of story cause... why not?**

**So don't be disappointed if you don't read anything erotic by now, I'm working my way there... Please be patient ^^**


	2. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 1)

_**Skip Beat - Lex Talionis**_

Chapter 1

Sawara-san: Mogami san?  
Kyoko: Yes, this is Mogami speaking...  
Sawara-san: Ah good, i'm glad you answered quickly. I have a good news for you, are you free tomorrow morning at 8:30?  
Kyoko: Yes, tomorrow i don't have to shoot Natsu scenes i will be going after 2 weeks for the final episode.  
Sawara-san: That's good, that's good hahah... well then i am expecting you tomorrow in LME at 8:30 o clock.  
Kyoko: Yes... (end of phone conversation)  
I wonder what Sawara san has to tell me?

Next morning, LME Agency 8:30  
At Sawara san office...

At the front door of Sawara san office, Kyoko ask for permission to enter.  
Kyoko: Sawara san...?  
Sawara san: Ah, Mogami san! Come in, come in... (he receives her with a slight smile in his face) please, have a sit.  
Kyoko: Yesterday, you called me and wanted to tell me good news?  
Sawara san: That's right! We had a call from Hirai Kanetake director (kantoku) and he wanted you, Mogami san for the lead role in his new drama Lex Talionis.  
(Kyoko is stunned at the words she's hearing from the Chief talent section)  
Mogami san? Mogami san? Can you hear...  
Kyoko: Did you just said, this director Hirai wants me? in the LEAD ROLE for his new drama?  
Sawara san: That's right! Hahah 😁  
He said he watched your performance both as Hongou Mio and Natsu your current role and he wanted to cast you for the role of Igarashi Mai a strong willed sacrificing young girl who listens her mind before her heart but is actually a good person.

(Kyoko can't believe what she's hearing and is stunned again)

Kyoko: Sawara san... Sawara san... (with a teary eyed expression) i can't believe someone offered me a good girl role. Did i finally escaped from the curse of being the always mean girl who bullies the protagonist? Is this true?  
Sawara san: Well actually, he said that she was tough but gentle. A girl who's not weak in front of others yet lonely and pitiful when she's by herself... something like that.  
Kyoko: Is this really happening to me? Omg! Finally i won't have to give the death glares to my co actor in a scene and the staff won't be afraid of me anymore.  
I'm so grateful Sawara san! I want it! I want to play this role! Accept it Sawara san!  
Sawara san: Hahah... I'm really glad you accepted this project. I'm sure the President will be happy when he hears this too.  
Kyoko: The president...?  
Sawara san: Ah well... The thing is the president asked me to reject any offer that is not related to a role who falls in love... (face palm) Our president is really a love-mon (mumbling to himself)  
Kyoko: What? How could the president be cruel like that to me? He asked you to reject a job offer? (In angry voice) **That man! Does he have something against me?** (Fuming with anger)  
Sawara san: Calm down! Mogami san!  
(I knew she would be angry! *thinks to himself) Like you don't know how crazy our president gets when it's something related to his favorite subject. After all it's his purpose for living... That love monster.  
Kyoko: Why the president wants me to act in a love drama?  
Sawara san: Did you forget? You are the #1 Love Me member after all.  
Kyoko: (in monotone voice) Ah that's right...

Sawara san: Besides, he said something about setting one's heart desires free or something... He said that you would understand this reference Mogami san.  
Kyoko: What does that...? (Suddenly the scene where she admits her feelings for Ren to the president pops up in her head)  
(After this she blushes)  
Sawara san: Mogami san! Do you not feel ok, your face is red! Could it be you are so angry at the president your face changed color from the rage? (He's frightened and about to scream but suddenly)  
Kyoko: That's not it... It's just i didn't see this coming after all.  
Sawara: Well this is our president after all. You should be ready for anything!  
Plus this can be a sort of a test for you.  
Kyoko: A test?  
Sawara san: As a Love Me member you should have seen this coming. Perhaps he wants to see how you as an anti love actor would portray the feelings of a woman in love... Hmmm this could be the reason...  
Kyoko: A woman in love... (she makes a sad face and her head is down)  
Sawara san: This is your chance to show the president that you can successfully act this out and gain his approval.  
(She lifts her head and with a firm stance)  
Kyoko: Sawara san...  
Sawara san: Yes?  
Kyoko: If the president has the minor doubts about my acting, i will prove it to him by playing this role!  
Sawara san: That's the spirit Mogami san!  
(Happy for her)  
Kyoko: This stupid thing called love won't stay in my way of being the best actress in Japan, No sir!  
Sawara san: Of course you had to say that... love me member #1 after all.  
Kyoko: I will show my limited abilities...  
Sawara san: Limited she says...  
Kyoko: ... And i will show everyone that i can do this kind of role too!  
Sawara san: I'm glad you are hyped up again... Here! (Gives her the script for the drama) You can see the actors and their roles in this script. (Kyoko takes it and opens to read it)

In the script below she sees:

**Lex Talionis drama**

_Hirai Kanetake (director)  
_  
Roles:

_**Igarashi Jin - Rich Heir to the Igarashi family. (24 years old) He became the man of the house after he and his sister Mayuka survived the fire accident that took the life of their parents. They were the solely survivors. He's crazy in love with Mai and he's her husband.  
(Actor: Godai Shigeki)**_

_**Igarashi Mayuka - Jin's younger sister. (18 years old) she get spoiled a lot by him and loves her brother. She's in love with Gen. (Actor: Doiuchi Hisa)**_

_**Igarashi Mai - She's the bride of Igarashi Jin. She had no choice and had to accept Jin's help in paying off her late grandfather's debt. In return she married him and became a young wife at 18. She feels gratitude but don't love her husband. **_

_**(Role in waiting: Mogami Kyoko)**_

_**Shirai Gen - He's the older brother of Jin and Mayuka. (25 years old) He's their step brother by their father's side who had an affair with a swedish woman abroad. He's the new neighbor opposite house from Igarashi family. He plans to seduce Igarashi Mai as a payback to Igarashi Jin because his father chose to raise Jin by his side and threw him.  
(Actor: **__**Tsuruga Ren**__**)**__**  
**_  
Kyoko: Tsu... tsu... tsuruga san too..?  
Sawara san: That's right. He already accepted the role of Shirai Gen 2 days ago hahah...  
Kyoko: But here... here says that.. his role is someone who has... who has to court Igarashi Mai?  
Sawara san: Hmm? (Looking at the script) Thats right! Hahahah ^^  
Kyoko: (in a slight panic voice) Could it be a typo? Perhaps they meant for Igarashi Mayuka, but somehow it ended Igarashi Mai?  
Sawara san: Let me see... (looking at the script again) No it's not a mistake. Tsuruga kun's role is someone who wants to take revenge by stealing his brother's wife... not the sister.  
Kyoko: What...? This can't be... (passes out and fall from chair down to floor)  
Sawara san: Whaaaaaaa! (In a panic voice) Mogami san! Mogami san wake up!

_Kyoko is speechless after she learns that Tsuruga Ren is casted for the same drama and in a role that requires a lovey dovey moments with her role._

_What awaits this maiden in love with the actor Tsuruga Ren? Will she finally have a chance to live up the rose colored life in the drama she won't dare to ask for in real life?_

_Stay tuned and you will know...  
_


	3. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2

Night evening 10:27 pm  
At Darumaya restaurant upstairs in Kyoko's room. She's lying in her bed and thinking about the conversation with Sawara san at LME.

(Flashback)

_Kyoko: Tsu... tsu... tsuruga san too..?  
Sawara san: That's right. He already accepted the role of Shirai Gen 2 days ago hahah...  
Kyoko: But here... here says that.. his role is someone who has... who has to court Igarashi Mai?  
Sawara san: Hmm? (Looking at the script) Thats right! Hahahah ^^  
Kyoko: (in a slight panic voice) Could it be a typo? Perhaps they meant for Igarashi Mayuka, but somehow it ended Igarashi Mai?  
Sawara san: Let me see... (looking at the script again) No it's not a mistake. Tsuruga kun's role is someone who wants to take revenge by stealing his brother's wife... not the sister.  
_  
(End of flashback)

Kyoko is blushing all over her body, it's like she's in a state of someone induced with a high fever.  
Kyoko: Omg! Omg! What... what am I gonna do? (Rolling sideways in her bed with her legs shaking from the excitement and holding her pillow in her chest tightly)  
How can... how can someone like me act Tsuruga san's lover? (With a panicked voice) I think i will look stupid! I don't wanna feel stupid more than i already do!  
Please someone... someone save meee!

(Flashback)

_Kyoko: Tsu... tsu... tsuruga san too..?  
Sawara san: That's right. He already accepted the role of Shirai Gen 2 days ago hahah...  
_  
(End of flashback)

(Kyoko then stops her body rolling and sit up to think clearly)  
Kyoko: If Tsuruga san already accepted this role 2 days ago, does that mean he knows that director Hirai wanted to offer me the female lead role?  
But if he knew... i am sure he would have called me, right? I guess that means he also doesn't know about it. Ahhhhhh! What am I gonna do? I can't turn down this role! Someone finally offered me a lead role and what do i do? Turn it down...  
No, no, no! Stupid Kyoko! Stupid! You are not in position to turn down roles, who do you think you are?! 

(This scenario below is a complete imagination of her about Ren learning she turn down the offer)

**Ren: Good morning, Mogami san... (with a gentle smile on his face)  
(Kyoko is getting goosebumps all over her body and is reluctant to turn his way)  
Ren: Mogami san...? What's the matter? Why you are not facing me yet? (Still with a gentle smile on his face)  
Kyoko: Good... good morning, Tsuruga san! How are you? (Fidgeting) (still not facing him)  
Ren: Oh... what's this? After turning down the lead role now you don't wanna talk to me? **

**(Kyoko gets a scared look on her face) Not only do you behave unprofessionally towards your work, but you also do not greet your senior when he greets you back (Kyoko is shocked and scared at the same time) Is this a behavior appropriate for an amateur actor? (With gentle smile)  
(Kyoko then turns abruptly apologizing and bowing to Ren nonstop)  
Kyoko: i'm so sorry! I'm sorry! (Panicking) Please forgive me! Please go ahead and severe my head! Someone like me is not allowed to live anymore! I'm really sorry!  
**  
(End of her imaginary scenario)

Kyoko: How can i be so shameless?! It's not like i don't want to act apposite Tsuruga san! No, no no! It's not like that at all, it's because i recently admitted something to myself i would rather i never have done that! (In a crying voice) He already destroyed many of my demons with that divine smile of his, how could i survive the Emperor of the night coming at me at work too? HOW?!

(At Ren's apartment the same night)

(His phone is ringing, Ren comes out of his bathroom just finished his bath and wiping his hair with one hand while picking up his phone with the other. He sees the dialer is the president Lory and he answer his call)

President: Hey, Ren! Are you busy?  
Ren: President... no, i'm in my appartment just finished taking a bath. Is there something you need my help for? (Looking from his windows at the street)  
President: Hmmm... what a boring guy you are Ren...  
Ren: Excuse me? What do you mean?  
President: You already know what I'm going for... don't pretend now, you are a smart guy. You understand what I'm hinting at right?  
Ren: Are you talking about the new drama project?  
President: That's right, but what i'm more interested to talk about is that i wanted to tell you that Talent section chief just called to inform me about the good news.  
Ren: Good news?  
President: You already know that director Hirai wanted to have Mogami kun for the lead role opposite you isn't that right?  
Ren: Where exactly are you going with this...?  
President: This is the reason for my call, i wanted to tell you that Mogami kun accepted the role of Igarashi Mai.  
Ren: ... (Ren is not answering anything, he's just lost in thought over this matter)

President: And?  
Ren: And what?  
President: And you are not going to say anything about this news?  
Ren: What do you want me to say?  
President: What a guy... you are really something... I expected a better reaction from you.  
Ren: I'm sorry to fail your expectation.  
President: Ren... this project is something of a big deal to this girl, she was casted for the lead role after all.  
Ren: I'm aware of that...  
President: I know about your feelings for her so if you are not confident that you can hold back at any time...  
Ren: I will do my job properly, you don't have to worry about me.  
President: Let me finish... geez this guy. I am not doubting your acting skills. But what about your heart? Can you still keep yourself calm when she will have to do romantic scenes with the other actor who will play her husband?  
Ren: This is something that was bound to happen eventually, i'm ok with it.  
President: It's true that an actor has to be versatile with every offered role, but if you think that is too soon for her...?  
Ren: No, i won't stand on her way to success... i would never do something like that. (With a sad but slightly determined expression on his face)

President: Well... if you are ok with it, so am I. Anyway i will sure be having fun watching her act indifferent toward your role's charming her. Hahah 😄  
Ren: Aren't you having fun right now? By teasing me?  
President: Hahah, don't be so serious Ren. I expect good results from this project.  
Ren: Of course. Good night.

(End of phone conversation)

_**What is ahead of this romantic project that can disturb Ren's peace of mind?  
And how both him and Kyoko will deal with it?  
**_

Next chapter coming soon...


	4. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3

**Morning 8:15 am, in Ren's car heading for the meeting for the new drama.  
Yashiro acts as any normal day for any normal meeting for a new project and watching ahead the road from the seat next to Ren.  
Ren is concentrated on his driving but restless at the same time.  
**  
Ren: Aren't you going to ask me...?  
Yashiro: Ask what? (Playing innocent with a normal reaction)  
Ren: I thought by now you will do your usual thing, Yashiro san. Like pestering me with a bunch of questions for the sake of mocking me.  
Yashiro: That's rude, Ren... you know that i support any kind of development between you and Kyoko chan (with a slightly hurt expression for being accused for mocking) But since you brought up the subject yourself, how do you feel about this matter? (Looking at Ren)  
Ren: I've already been in a drama with Mogami san in Dark Moon, i don't see why this time should feel any different. (Concentrated on his driving with a normal reaction)  
Yashiro: Hmmmm... (looking closely at him trying to find a slight reaction but it's useless) I thought you will be more excited and happy cause you will spend more time with Kyoko chan, especially now because you will have more scenes together. But looking at you being the same as always it's kind of disappointing.  
Ren: ... (not answering anything)  
Yashiro: But i am really curious about how Kyoko chan feels about this project, working together again.  
Ren: Since this time she was offered the lead role, i assume she must be happy.  
Yashiro: I think i can imagine her reaction about being the lead actress, but perhaps when she was told that she will act together with you and this time she has the role as the object of your role's affection ... she was happy? (Looks at Ren again with sneaky eyes)  
Ren: Yashiro san... Did you forget with what kind of eyes that girl is looking at me? For her I am nothing more than a senior actor who she looks up to.  
Yashiro: Ahhh... that's right. That pure Kyoko chan probably won't have the delusions of hoping to be in love scenes with you like the rest of the actresses.  
(Turning his head back and looks at the window feeling disappointed and a bit guilty for Ren)  
Ren: If you know that much... then filling someone's head with hopes is a cruel thing, don't you think so Yashiro san?  
(With a serious expression and a slightly cold tone, still concentrated on his driving)  
Yashiro: Yes... (with a scared tone and expression) That was scary... (inner thoughts)

**At the facility where the meeting is going to take place, Kyoko is at the seating area and having her inner thoughts about how to react when Tsuruga san will show up.  
**  
Kyoko: I couldn't sleep all night and came here 1 hour earlier than the appointed time of 9:00 am. But that's ok, like this i will have more time preparing my heart for the upcoming doom that is waiting for me. Hang in there, Kyoko! You will get through this! You can do this! (with the determination of a soldier that is prepared to be killed in action) This is just one more experience where my acting skills are being tested by the president. That's right, that's right... I will not give him the satisfaction to be defeated by this role, No sir! Prepare to be amazed by my own will of not surrendering to the pressure!  
I will show you how much I've grown as an actress in this short few months.

(A few meters from her a voice can be heard of an older woman)

Old woman: Thank you very much... you really helped me young man. If it weren't for you i don't know how i would get down from this stairs.  
Young man: Please don't mention it, it was not a problem at all. Please be careful next time. (With a warm smile)  
Old woman: Once again, thank you. (With a smile on her face like she's seeing her grandson) I will go now, the car is waiting for me outside.  
Young man: Would you like me to accompany you to the car?  
Old woman: Oh no, no need... (pleased) you've already helped me. Please, i don't want to hold you from your destination i can go now my own way to the exit.  
Have a nice day, young man.  
Young man: Have a nice day yourself too, ma'am... (with a smile and they part ways)

Young woman: You just can't help yourself, can't you Shige kun? When you see a troubled elderly person you go right away and help them... (smiling)  
Shige kun: Won't you feel bad seeing them and not helping Hagino-san? Besides i don't dislike old people at all, they remind me of my own grandma.  
Hagino san: Could it be you feel homesick? (with a soft smile)  
Shige kun: There's that too, but i came in the city with a purpose. It's been 2 years by now and right now i'm having the best time hahah (smiling happily)  
Hagino san: Yes, yes... shall we go now and search for the meeting office?  
Shige kun: Alright, let's go.  
(On their way to the meeting)

(meanwhile, Kyoko's phone is ringing, she opens her purse to search for it and when she sees on her phone the dialer is Moko san she answers it happily)

Kyoko: Mokooooo san! I'm so happy you are calling me! What is the cause of this miracle? Could it... could it be you miss me Moko san?! (With a happy fairytale magic kingdom expression on her face)  
Kanae: Enough with your delusions! (with an angry tone)  
Kyoko: Awww... (a bit hurt)  
Kanae: How can you be so embarrassing this early in the morning...? Geez...  
Kyoko: But Moko san... the thing is, Moko san won't call me often on my phone and always sends me a plain message right to the point. So when you do call i can't help and feel so happy Mokooooo san!  
Kanae: Ahhh! Will you just stop it?!  
Kyoko: Ok... i'll stop now... (she let out a small whining sound)  
Kanae: Ahhh... the reason for my call...  
Kyoko: Yes...?  
Kanae: The reason i am calling you is because i've heard you were offered a role and not as a supporting actor, but as the lead actress... I just wanted to say to you... (hesitantly) Congratulations!

(Kyoko is surprised for a moment but then she makes a moved and warm expression on her face about to cry but holding herself back hiding it from Kanae)

So... why are you not saying anything? Why are you staying calm? Hmmm? Could it be the connection is off?  
(Kyoko in a hurry to respond to her)  
Kyoko: I'm here Moko san! Don't hung up!  
Kanae: Geez! If you are listening then say something! Why are you making me wait?  
Kyoko: Sorry Moko san! But right now... I am so happy because you called to congratulate me. I feel really happy having you as my friend... hehe... (smiling)  
Kanae: ... (is not saying anything but she's happy too)  
Kyoko: Moko san? Moko san? Ahhhh! Could it be you hung up on me? So cruel...  
Kanae: Ahhh Shut up! I'm still here, i didn't hang up! ( with a slight embarrassing tone) So where are you now? Are you already shooting scenes?  
Kyoko: Hehe... not yet. Right now i am waiting for the meeting to start. The director of "Lex Talionis" is still not here.

(at this time Shige kun and Hagino san pass from Kyoko and they hear she waits for the meeting. They stop and wait for her to finish her call)

Kanae: I see... well i said what i wanted to say, now i have to go. Bye!  
Kyoko: Ah, wait Moko san!  
Kanae: What is it now?  
Kyoko: I wanted to say it properly this time, Thank you...  
Kanae: ... (not saying anything)  
Kyoko: Moko san?  
Kanae: Message received. Bye! (hangs up)  
Kyoko: She just cut the conversation like that. (a bit hurt) but that's Moko san after all, it's normal.

Shige kun: Excuse me, are you here for the meeting for the drama "Lex Talionis"?  
Kyoko: Hmm? Ah, yes. (Surprised cause she sees an unfamiliar face)  
Shige kun: So it's here after all.  
Kyoko: Are you here for the meeting too?  
Shige kun: That's right. (with a smile) (he sees that Kyoko is wondering who he is)  
Forgive me, i forgot to introduce myself.  
My name is Godai Shigeki. I am the actor casted for the role of Igarashi Jin. And this is my manager Hagino san. Nice to meet you! (With a cheerful tone)  
Hagino san: Nice to meet you...  
Kyoko: My name is Mogami Kyoko (stand up and bow) I will be playing Igarashi Mai.  
Nice to meet you too, Godai san, Hagino san (Polite)  
Shige kun: Igarashi Mai? Mogami Kyoko? (trying to remember her in some role)  
Ah! I got it now! Are you the actor who played the role of Hongou Mio?  
Kyoko: That's right. (Kyoko's inner thoughts: Ah, this man too needed a time to associate me with my role of Mio)  
Shige kun: Wow! Sorry but, the role and the actual person are like 2 different people.  
(Amazed she's not like Mio at all)

Kyoko: That's ok, i'm used to this reaction Godai san, don't mind it... -_-  
Shige kun: But to bring a role to life, someone completely different from one's self. I find that really amazing. (with a gentle smile) (Kyoko is surprised)  
Kyoko: Thank you...  
Shige kun: I am really looking forward working with you, Mogami san. But, why are you the only one here? We have 20 minutes more till the meeting starts.  
Kyoko: I came here 1 hour before the meeting so, that's the reason i am by myself. (Shy)  
Shige kun: How diligent of you Mogami san. (smiling) Do you mind if we wait here with you?  
Kyoko: By no means! Please have a sit.  
Shige kun: Thank you. (Shige and his manager sit opposite her) I must say your performance in Dark Moon was really something to be seen, and you've only been doing this for how long?  
Kyoko: About 6 months... what about you, Godai san?  
Shige kun: Hmmm... i would say about 2 years and half give or take. (with a smile)  
Kyoko: I guess that would make you... my senior? (Suddenly she stands up and bow to him a multiple times) I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were a senior actor! (Shige and his manager are stunned at her and then they laugh)  
Shige kun: Hahah, It's ok. I really don't mind it (he's laughing a bit more)  
Hagino san: It's ok Mogami san, besides Shige kun here don't care for things like this at all.  
Shige kun: It's ok, it's ok (covering his mouth from laughing with one hand) But how come you don't recognize me? You haven't seen any of my dramas? Or watched a variety show?  
Kyoko: (she turns her head the other side a little and apologies) Ah... I'm really sorry... even though you knew who i was. I'm so sorry.

(Other than Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho, she no interest in other celebrities)

Shige: Maybe I am not popular as i thought. Hmmm... what do you think Hagino san? (turns to his manager next to him asking her)  
Kyoko: I'm sure it's not like that! (Panicking a little trying to explain herself)  
It's just, I'm trying to do my work properly and in multiple places and i have to help at the restaurant where i'm staying in i have to make sure to do my share of work i can't be ungrateful towards the boss and the missus and when i finish my work for the whole day I'm too exhausted to...(she gets interrupted by Shige kun)  
Shige kun: It's ok Mogami san hahah I'm just messing with you (laughing)  
Kyoko: That's really cruel, Godai san! (embarrased)  
Hagino san: Indeed... (with a slight scornful look at him)  
Shige kun: Sorry, sorry...I just wanted to see what kind of reaction you will make this time, and you didn't fail to amuse me. (laughs)  
Kyoko: I was really feeling guilty here, you know? (With almost tear in her eyes)  
Shige kun: Forgive me...? (with a warm smile on his face)  
Kyoko: But don't do it the next time...(pouts)  
Shige kun: I promise... Hahah  
Kyoko: And yet you keep laughing at me... (looks at him with a bit of angry eyes)  
Shige kun: Ok, this time i will really stop. (getting serious from now on)

(A few meters from them, at the stairs Ren and Yashiro san are watching them)

Yashiro: I wonder what they're talking about...? They seem really friendly over there. (looks at Ren with anticipation)  
Ren: ... Let's go there and we will find out.  
(with a normal expression on his face)  
Yashiro: Right... (they go to Kyoko and Shige kun)

(Shige kun have noticed that Ren and Yashiro are here and they are approaching)

Shige kun: It looks like Tsuruga Ren and his manager are here as well.  
(Kyoko makes an instant turn to search for them with her eyes)  
Kyoko: What...? Where? (And then she sees them approaching)  
Ren: Good Morning, Mogami san. (with a soft smile on his face)  
Kyoko: Good Morning Tsuruga san! Yashiro san (greets them with a bow)  
Yashiro: Good morning Kyoko chan. (with a pleased look on his face) ^_^  
Ren: I see you've already met some of the cast... (with a kind and polite tone looking at Shige kun)  
Kyoko: Ah, that's right. This is Godai Shigeki san and his manager Hagino san.  
Shige kun: Nice to meet you.  
Hagino: Nice to meet you.  
Yashiro: Nice to meet you  
Ren: Nice to meet you... i believe this will be our first project together, Godai san.  
Shige kun: That's right, and no need with the formal speech after all we are the same age. Just Godai will be fine. (polite smile)  
Ren: As you wish... (polite smile)  
Shige: Is it ok to call you Tsuruga kun?  
Ren: Sure... please do.  
(Director Hirai shows up behind them)

: Good Morning everyone! I am Hirai Kanetake and i will be your director for this drama.  
(Every one greets him separately): Good morning, Director Hirai.  
: I'm glad to see you all came... (suddenly he notice that there are only 3 of them) wait, i think we are missing one person?  
(A loud voice can be heard coming from the stairs)  
(A young woman in her teens is running towards them with a man behind her)

Doiuchi Hisa: Wait for me! I'm here! Hurry up, Kobe san!  
Kobe san: I'm behind you, Hisa chan! Keep running!

(It's the model and newcomer actor Doiuchi Hisa and her manager Kobe san)

Doiuchi Hisa: I'm so sorry! The traffic was really tight... (trying to take her breath)  
: Actually we were just about to enter the meeting, so you are on time.  
Doiuchi Hisa: Oh thank God! (After she have calmed down a little she looks around her and sees Ren) (her inner thoughts: Oh no! Tsuruga san saw me coming late and he's like the punctual king) (she's nervous and suddenly she sees Godai Shigeki)

Doiuchi Hisa: Shige...? What, why are you here?!  
Shige kun: I'm part of the cast heheh! (with a cheerful tone)  
Doiuchi Hisa: WHAT? (With a screaming tone, surprised)

_The actors for the roles of Igarashi Jin and Igarashi Mayuka makes an appearance, such as the Director of the new drama - Hirai Kanetake._

_And what kind of connection Godai Shigeki and Doiuchi Hisa share?  
_

_Next chapter coming soon..._

**Writer's note****:**

**Since my vocabulary is still poor and English being my 2nd language i didn't write the appearance of the new characters, but i think that if i give you some links about how I imagine them in my head it would be easier to get across the idea of them. At least that's what i thought. But apparently you can't share links on this page. I tried many times editing the doc. and is not showing the links at all.  
**

**If you are still interested in how i imagined these characters you can PM me, but i don't know if there i can send the links too. Or if you know other fan fic site that allows links please tell me about it.**


	5. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 4)

Chapter 4

**In an office large enough to gather a group of 30 people.  
****In here are gathered Director Hirai, Actors and the staff behind the scenes for a group meeting to discuss about the drama and more info about the roles of each actor starring in the drama.  
**  
(Director Hirai is about to explain about the project and something related to the characters)

Hirai: First of all, I want to give my thanks to the actors each one of you for accepting to do this project with me. I am confident with you in it will make this drama really enjoyable for the audience.  
And the ratings will blow off the charts.

(Far behind, all the managers are present and hear about the drama as well and Yashiro make some inner comments)  
Yashiro: Blow off the charts? That's a nice way of putting them under pressure. (While maintaining a normal front)

**(Back to the Director)**

Hirai: This story is about a prosperous family that meets a tragic event in their lives that will end up with taking human sacrifices and leave 2 heirs behind.  
Those are the children of the 2 deceased members of the family or their parents in short. The siblings Jin and Mayuka lose their parents when they were, the brother 23 and the sister 17 years old.  
From now on they only have each other to rely on. A year passes and they are a year older as well naturally, but with a few changes in their every day life like: Jin is successfully managing the business and the household as the head of the family. He takes the role of both brother and father to his younger sister Mayuka, he is married for a few months with a young woman the same age as his sister who he loves very much and that is Mai.  
But one day a man shows up who threatens to disturb their peace...  
And we will start shooting from this part of their present while covering the past with a few short scenes. More information will be known further as we shoot each scene and plus our screen writers are still working on the scenario and nothing is set in stone yet, hahah.  
Did you all grasp the idea of what kind of drama we want to show to the public?  
Everyone: Yes...  
Hirai: Perfect, let's move on on to the next subject then. I wanna explain everyone how each of you got the role you are assigned to.

Hirai: I'm sure everyone wants to know about how each of you was selected for the role you are going to play and since this is our first meeting you can use the opportunity to introduce yourselves.  
First we will start with the ladies, Doiuchi san if you please... (gives her a sign with his hand to introduce herself in which she stands up and start talking)

Hisa: Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Doiuchi Hisa and I will be playing the part of Igarashi Mayuka. (takes a bow, rise up and continues to talk) I am very grateful for the opportunity to be selected for a part in this project and with this cast. This will be my first acting role and my debut as a fellow actress, so please go easy on me. (makes a cute act with covering her face from embarrassment with the palms of her hands and shows a cute/embarrassed smile)  
(Kyoko is amazed and her inner thoughts: "Doiuchi san is so cute... like a princess...")

After Hisa's introduction everyone gives her a small encouraging applause of which makes her shy even more, and then she sees Shigeki's expression.  
He makes a quick sly smirk while looking at her that upsets her)  
(Hisa's inner thoughts: This guy! 😠 Why did he have to be in this project too?

**(This is a short flashback of hers a few moments ago before the start of the meeting)  
**  
_Doiuchi Hisa: Shige...? What, why are you here?!  
Shige kun: I'm part of the cast heheh! (with a cheerful tone)  
Doiuchi Hisa: WHAT? (With a screaming tone, surprised)  
Hirai: Is something wrong, Doiuchi san? (worried since she made a strange reaction)  
Hisa: What...? Ah, no. Nothing's wrong... (trying to pull herself together in front of the onlookers)  
Shigeki: I'll explain if you allow me. (Hisa is caught by a surprise)The reason why Hisa chan is surprised is because she didn't expect me to be part of this drama. Oh.. and by the way we are from the same Agency. (with a cheerful smile) She's my junior. (after this sentence Hisa makes a relieved face expression which Shigeki takes a notice of that and smirks at her)  
Hirai: Oh, I see now. (understands the situation) Now when you said it Godai kun, I remembered that in Doiuchi san's modeling resume the name of the Agency that represents her is the same Toyoda Agency you come from.  
Shigeki: That's right. (polite smile)  
Hirai: I assume you must be very close? calling each other on first name basis...  
Hisa: Ah, that is... (Shigeki interrupts her)  
Shigeki: Well I don't really care for formalities, I'm ok with my juniors calling me on my first name especially if we are from the same Agency. Right Hisa chan? (Looks at her with a friendly smile)  
Hisa: Right... Shige kun... (returns the smile for the sake of keeping up appearances)  
Hirai: Godai kun I'm sure you you must be very popular with the juniors. Hahah (with a smile for both of them) As expected of the #1 "Person I want to be both friends and a couple with"  
Shigeki: Ah, you are embarrassing me Director... (with a slight embarrassed laugh) I just like to be close with people and make new friendships regardless of age or gender.  
Hirai: That's nice, You are a good senpai, Godai kun. Hahah (with an approving face expression and smile) Well then, shall we start the meeting?  
Shigeki: Right...  
_  
**(End of Flashback)  
**

(Hisa's inner thoughts: I thought he will say something strange but he didn't. I won't let him intimidate me with his presence. Nor will I let him to blow up my debut as an actress, or my "other plans" I will make the best of this project has to offer)

Hirai: Doiuchi san have shown us a satisfying performance at the audition for the role of Igarashi Mayuka, we expect the same acting on the screen too.  
Hisa: I will give my best. (takes a seat after she's done)

Hirai: This time for the lead actress we decided on Mogami san after watching a previous work of her. Based on that performance I didn't set up an audition and look for an actress, instead I am convinced that Mogami san will give us the performance we ask for. (Kyoko is surprised at this positive commentary from the Director) Mogami san if you please... (gives her a sign with his hand to introduce herself. She stands up and starts talking kind of like a soldier)

Kyoko: My name is Mogami Kyoko, and I am the person entrusted with the role of Igarashi Mai. I will try to fulfill my duty and try not to fail the expectations and hopes placed on me. Please take care of me! (she makes one of her usual deep bows, waits for a few seconds and rise up)  
(Ren is watching her with a gentle smile on his face, and Yashiro makes one of those nods with his head like he's saying "That's our pure Kyoko chan" with almost tears in his eyes)

(Shigeki is trying to hold his laughter low profile and Hisa makes a face expression that says "what a weird person" looking at Kyoko)

Kyoko: But Director, do you mind me if I ask you which work of mine made you say "I will give her the role of Mai." Was it the role of... Hongou...Mio? (hesitantly)  
Hirai: Mogami san, Mai is not a horror character (chuckles at her)  
Kyoko: Hm...Then it must be my current role of the bully high school girl Natsu. (suddenly she realize)

Oh no... (makes a depressed face expression) Does... does... Mai bullies Mayuka too? And here I thought she was a good girl. How naive Kyoko... it looks like my first leading role will be someone who's evil too once again. (Just about to departure to the world of living dead, Director Hirai interrupts her)  
Hirai: No, not at all. You are a really funny person Mogami san, hahah (after she hears she's not a bully she instantly recovers from depression) Although she may have similar traits with your Natsu role, she's intelligent and is a good judge of human nature.  
Kyoko: I'm confused... If it's not my work as Natsu then...  
Hirai: It's the role of the Angel who turns evil, featured in the music video of Fuwa Sho. ^_^  
(Kyoko is shocked and surprised and one of her anger antennas comes out looking for Sho as if it was saying "Did anyone mention Fuwa Sho" with demonic voice)  
Hisa: Angel who turns evil...? (curious about her role mumbling to herself)  
(Yashiro's inner thoughts: "Why did they mention Fuwa Sho now?" And then he looks at Ren's expression to see his reaction but as usual nothing can be seen from the outside)

Hirai: Mogami san? Do you hear me?  
Kyoko: Sorry... please let me ask you again, what kind of character is this Mai girl? (her aura of hatred is currently oozing out from her)  
Hirai: She's someone elegant and beautiful like your role in the music video and sometimes she is showing that she is more what meets the eye. She has a keen mind and like I mentioned before a good judge of character, meaning she can't be easily fooled by someone. But definitely not a bully hahah, especially not to Mayuka who was her high school classmate. She's like a mix of the Angel's good parts and Natsu's clever mind.  
(After this her hatred aura retreats and she's normal again)  
Kyoko: Are you saying you are giving me the opportunity to act this good girl with shrewd personality, rich, elegant and beautiful ojou-sama? (with sparkling eyes)  
Hirai: Yes... (with an expression that wants to say "didn't you already knew?") Did you not go through the details of the role with your agency, Mogami san?

(After she heard Ren will be part of the drama with a role that will try to seduce her, she passed out in Sawara san's office and when she went back in Darumaya didn't mention about her passing out to the Boss and the Missus in order to help in the restaurant. And when she went back in her room she was so preoccupied with this whole "Tsuruga san is too much to handle as the emperor of the night" thing she couldn't sleep all night.  
She went for the meeting 1 hour earlier but she was busy encouraging herself and trying to act normal when Ren shows up. She got so happy from Moko san's phone call congratulating her, later got caught up in a conversation with Shigeki, her new co actor colleague. Hence - She didn't read the details of her new role because of lack of time)

Kyoko: Please forgive me! (bowing down)  
Last night... last night I was to excited and couldn't sleep at all. So that's why, that's why... (Director Hirai stops her)  
Hirai: Please rise, Mogami san. No need to apologize. I can understand, this being your first leading role and all... (kyoko rise up)  
Kyoko: I will give my all to make this role to the level of your expectation Kantoku!  
Hirai: Yes, yes... I'm sure you will... (with approving tone and smile)  
(Kyoko takes a seat after this. And her inner thoughts: "Damn you Shoutaro! I was about to lose my temper again because of you... Curse you to hell! But this time too I will step on you to reach the path of success and make you regret you were ever born" And then she makes the evil laughter sound)

Hirai: Next we will start from Godai kun, since he's next to Mogami san. (gives him a sign to introduce himself, he rise up and starts talking)

Shigeki: Hi everyone, I am Godai Shigeki who will play the part of Igarashi Jin. I see actors with whom I haven't had the opportunity to work with so far and I am looking forward being a part of this project. Thank you... (the Director interrupts him)  
Hirai: I must say I was surprised I saw you in the audition for the role of Jin, Godai kun... You usually go for roles that are more on the cheerful and easygoing part of this job. I thought you have preference for those kind of roles, you know... like the charming best friend of the unlucky protagonist, or the natural unlabeled leader in a group of friends who is liked by everyone.  
Shigeki: I think this role will give me the chance to show my other abilities and skills. This time I wanted to play a role that is different from anything else I've done so far, and I think the role of Igarashi Jin is something that will give me new experiences such as the ability to grow more as an actor.  
Hirai: Ah yes... You did an amazing audition for us, we were all amazed by your Jin. You completely grasped his feelings in the scene where he takes the determination to not be defined by something he didn't have a control on and his determination to restore his family's glory like in the past. Nicely done, Godai kun...  
Shigeki: Thank you for your kind words. (bows and takes a seat)

Hirai: And finally, Tsuruga kun... (Ren stands up and starts talking)

Ren: Thank you, Director... I am very pleased to be offered the role of someone like Shirai Gen. I find it alluring to be in his skin because it's a character with complex feelings, and the impression I got from him is that he will be a rollercoaster of mixed emotions which I can't help but look forward to.  
Hirai: It's exactly like you said, Tsuruga kun. He's a complicated character who most of the time is plotting something that will help him to achieve his goal, has a dark nature. But also he sometimes does things not even him can explain to himself that puts him in a confusion and don't know how to deal with this situation.  
He was greatly inspired by your previous work, the Role of Katsuki. But in Gen's case, he's much more calculating and cold blooded with ruthless nature.  
I think with you Tsuruga kun as Shirai Gen, we will achieve the idea of what we have imagined for this project.  
Ren: Thank you... (bows and takes a seat)

Hirai: Alright, and with this we will end our meeting. Tomorrow we will start shooting.  
At 9:00 am starts the rehearsals, after we concluded we are all set, we'll start shooting the real takes. You are dismissed.

_**The first meeting for the new drama came to an end.  
The actors got to introduce themselves and share their opinions about the roles they will play.  
What's ahead next? What kind of intentions Doiuchi Hisa won't risk to have them fail?  
**_

_Next chapter coming soon...  
_

**_Writer's note:_**

**I've decided to upload whenever I have more time although I don't know when that will always be and my first priority will be to upload chapters in my fb notes cause there is much easier for me to edit.**

**Anyways I hope you will enjoy chapter 4 :)**

**It's currently updated till chapter 5 but right now don't have time to upload it here like I said it takes time...**

**but it's already in my fb notes.**

**Currently trying to make chapter 6 ^^**


	6. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 5)

Chapter 5

**After the meeting ended, at the parking lot Hisa and her manager prepare to go inside the car to head for their next location. At the same moment Shigeki and his manager were about to do the same thing when suddenly Shigeki calls out to stop Kobe san, Hisa's manager.**

Shigeki: Kobe san! Can I have a minute? I want to talk with Hisa chan for awhile... (with a polite tone and smile)  
Hisa: That's impossible! We are running late! Hurry up Kobe san! (Trying to go inside the car as fast as possible and when she's just about to close the door of the car, Shigeki stops her by holding the door so she can't close it.)  
Shigeki: It's only for a few minutes, don't be in such a hurry. I promise I won't keep you a hostage for a long time, hahah ^^  
Kobe san: I don't know... Hisa chan? (Trying to find out if he needs to let them talk and retreat)  
Hisa: Fine! Just hurry up and leave me alone! (Shigeki just smiles and goes inside the back of the car to talk to her)

(Kobe san then goes to Hagino san who waits for Shigeki a few cars behind)  
Kobe san: I hope they won't start fighting...  
(Hagino picks a lighter and a cigarette from her pocket, lights up and starts smoking)  
Hagino: I would have offered you one, but I know you don't smoke Kobe san. And when it comes to them we can wait and see, hoping they won't cause a scene...  
Kobe: Ah... (lets out a worried sigh)

**(Inside the car where Shigeki and Hisa are)  
**  
Hisa: What is the thing you wanted to talk to me about, Shige...?  
Shigeki: First I wanted to tell you congratulations for breaking successfully into my field... (pauses and looks at her on the eyes for a few more seconds)  
How pitiful... you didn't know that I will be here too, otherwise you would have run away...? Hmm? (with asking tone)  
Hisa: I am not afraid of you...  
Shigeki: Are you sure? Are you really... sure? (he's closing in the distance between their faces and when it's just about to get close even more to the point where their lips touch she push him away slightly with her hands)  
Hisa: If I was then I would have canceled my offer with the Director Hirai after I saw you right? But I will take on this project and use it to advance my career.  
Shigeki: Ohhh...(with expression that says "is that right?") which takes me to my second point... I know who is your new target… It's Tsuruga kun, right...? (with a serious expression on his face)  
(Hisa is not saying anything)

**Flashback after the meeting ended Hisa and her manager goes to Ren  
**

_Hisa: Tsuruga san...? (Stops him from his way to the exit and when he turns she's behind him waiting with a smile)  
Ren: Yes? (surprised for being stopped)  
Hisa: I just wanted to say how happy I am to be in the same drama with you, Tsuruga san. (With a friendly smile on her face) I've heard many times how Tsuruga san is often being called the co-star killer I'm just lucky I will have the opportunity to see it for myself with my own eyes. Since this is my first drama I hope I can learn a lot by acting alongside you. (While she is all smiles with Ren, Shigeki is watching all this quietly with a slightly serious look)  
Ren: I see... (with a polite smile) I am looking forward to work with people who are taking acting seriously... since this is your first role Doiuchi san I believe you are eager to show what you got. I don't dislike that... and since our roles are connected I will have the opportunity to watch over your progress and share an opinion about your work, is that what you are trying to ask me? (with a polite smile)  
Hisa: Actually... yes. Is that ok with you Tsuruga san? (with a shy tone of voice)  
Ren: I don't mind... but what about Godai kun? I thought you were close enough to share things like this...  
Hisa: Ah... Shige kun and I are indeed from the same Agency and we have the senpai-kouhai relationship, but I think If I ask him he would probably try not to hurt my feelings and not tell me if I suck or I'm doing something wrong. So that's why... I thought about asking Tsuruga san for his help on this matter. (with a friendly smile)  
Ren: In that case... I will lend you my help (polite smile)  
Hisa: Thank you very much! (bows down)  
_  
**End of Flashback**

Hisa: I only asked Tsuruga san for his guidance since he's the most popular actor, besides... (Shigeki interrupts her)  
Shigeki: Don't lie to me! (shouts at her with a serious expression, then tries to calm down for a few seconds with his hand holding his forehead looking down. After he has calmed down a little he looks at her and starts talking)  
Shigeki: Are you really going to do this?  
Hisa: Do what?  
Shigeki: The same thing you did to me... (Hisa makes a subtle hurt expression trying to hold her feelings down)  
Hisa: You said what you wanted to say,now go out! I still have somewhere to go to I don't have time for this. (with a slight angry look at him)  
Shigeki: You don't wanna tell me... Fine then, I will find out eventually. And when I do be prepared to face the consequences.  
(He gets out of the car and goes where his manager is waiting for him.)  
Shigeki: I'm done with the talk... (looks at Hisa's manager and then Kobe san goes inside the car where Hisa is waiting and drive for their next location)  
Hagino: Judging by your expression, It looks like you had some serious things to discuss...?  
Shigeki: I don't wanna talk about it, let's go! (with serious tone and expression)  
Hagino: Fine... (let out a sigh) But you know you'll feel better if you talk about it, or at least change that rough expression on your handsome face. Don't forget you are an actor, you never know when a paparazzi is hiding. Ahh... (suddenly realizes she made a mistake) I'm so sorry Shige kun, please forget that! I didn't mean that... it was a slip of the tongue... Ah... (waiting for his reaction with a slight panicked and worried face)  
Shige: Let's go! The day is not over, we still have work to do. (And goes inside the car)  
Hagino: Yes... Ah I'm so stupid! (Hitting herself with her fingers on her forehead) I really shouldn't have said that! (and goes inside the car, driving for the next location)

**(In Ren's car. He, Yashiro and Kyoko are sharing a ride and talk about the drama)  
**  
Kyoko: Tsuruga san... is it really ok to take me to LME? I've heard you have an interview next.  
Ren: It's ok, don't worry... (makes eye contact from the rearview mirror and then he's watching the road concentrated on his driving)  
Yashiro: Yeah, you really shouldn't worry about it, Kyoko chan ^^  
Kyoko: Ok then... thank you.  
Yashiro: Besides, Ren's schedule for today is pretty much packed. So this is his only chance to talk with you Kyoko chan about the drama.  
Kyoko: Is that right?  
Yashiro: That's right! ^^ (Yashiro's inner thoughts: "You should be grateful to me Ren for making chances for you to be a bit longer together with Kyoko chan")  
Kyoko: What did you want to discuss with me about the drama, Tsuruga san?  
Ren: I haven't told you yet, didn't I...? (with a soft speaking tone)  
Kyoko: What?  
Ren: Congratulations... on your first leading role. (with a calm tone with almost a hint of a smile while he's still concentrated on the road)  
Kyoko: Thank you... (with a soft almost quiet voice. She feels moved by his words and can feel her chest tightening)  
(There is a silence for a few seconds and then Ren starts talking)  
Ren: How do you feel for being given such a role... Mogami san?  
Kyoko: The truth is, I couldn't believe it when Sawara san told me about it... I still can't although... (makes a shy smile)  
Yashiro: You must be very happy Kyoko chan! This is your chance to get more leading roles in the future if you show yourself at your best.  
Kyoko: Yes, that really makes me happy! If they like me as Mai, perhaps I won't get bully roles anymore.  
Yashiro: Ahhh... that's right this is also your first role that it's not evil. 😅... And is also the first role where you have to be **chased by Ren** hahah ^^ (suddenly there's a silence, both Ren and Kyoko don't know what to say and make a troubled expression)  
(Yashiro's inner thoughts: "I wanted to help break the ice but instead did I hardened it more?" 😓)  
Kyoko: Ah... that's right... Yashiro san... hahah (with awkward tone of talking voice which Ren obviously takes a notice of that)  
Ren: Mogami san... are you perhaps... uncomfortable playing this role? (he's direct)  
Yashiro's inner thoughts: ("Woah! Straight to the point!" 😳)  
Kyoko: What!? (shouts surprised) No way, Tsuruga san! How can I be? What made you...think that? (Asking him with a polite and slightly trembling voice)  
(Ren makes a troubled expression like he wants to say "It's obvious by your behavior" 😓)  
Yashiro's inner thoughts ("We don't need an expert to tell us that you are troubled, Kyoko chan")  
Ren: Mogami san... Would you rather be acting this role with someone else... other than me?  
Yashiro's inner thoughts: ("This man! What is he trying to do here? Just give her a break already, Ren!)  
Kyoko: What...? I'm so sorry Tsuruga san... is that what you think that bothers me? (with a soft voice)  
Ren: ... (he's not saying anything)  
Kyoko: To be honest... It's not like I don't feel bothered a little. But It's not how you think it is... (trying to explain herself) I am not... I am not confident in my love acting skills. It's not just Tsuruga san also, there's Godai san's role too.  
Yashiro's inner thoughts: ("Kyoko chan! This is not the moment where you mention you have to act love scenes with other actor too!"😖 he then looks at Ren who is not showing a reaction to Kyoko's reason)  
Kyoko: Probably because I'm a Love me member... I don't really feel confident about it.  
Ren: Is that the only thing...?  
Kyoko: Yes! (replies right away)  
Ren: Mogami san do you remember, the time I had difficulties going into character... when I had to shoot love scenes for "Dark Moon" you were the one who helped me get over it.  
Kyoko: Ah... (with a reaction that shows she remembers)  
Ren: I would like to return the favor. If there's something you need help with, don't hesitate to come find me. (with a concentrated look on the road)  
Kyoko: Yes... (makes a softening expression with a hint of a smile) Thank you Tsuruga san...  
Ren: ... (not saying anything)  
Kyoko: When I get home I will study the character more and find the Mai within me! I'm sure when I get into character, everything will go smoothly. (with a cheerful tone)  
Yashiro: Now you sound more confident, Kyoko chan! ^_^  
Kyoko: Yes. ^^ Ah, Tsuruga san you can leave me here, it's only a few more steps till I get to the office.  
Ren: Are you sure?  
Kyoko: Yes. ^^  
(Ren stops the car and then Kyoko steps out and bows to Ren to thank him)  
Kyoko: Thank you for the ride, Tsuruga san  
Ren: Sure...  
Kyoko: I'll be going then... (turns back and goes)

(Kyoko's inner thoughts: "I'm so sorry Tsuruga san! I had to get out of the car sooner! 😣 I can't handle the tension anymore. Thank god he didn't see through my disguise... otherwise how can I tell him that I have impure thoughts about him and that's why this role is making me uncomfortable?!

**(At Ren's car)  
**

Yashiro: Ren... did you really needed to ask her if she would rather act with someone else for this role?  
Ren: I wanted to know how this affects her...  
Yashiro: Well, I understand your feelings. But you also didn't waste the opportunity to offer your help... Are you perhaps hoping for a late night meeting in your apartment to help her with her role? 😏 (looks at him with his sneaky eyes)  
Ren: Look at the time, we better go! I don't want to be late for the interview...  
Yashiro: Right... You not saying anything is also not denying it either...  
(and they are off on their way to the interview)

**We pried a bit more on the relationship of Shigeki and Hisa with a lot yet to be unfold. What happened between them?  
Will Kyoko finally find her inner piece with this challenging role?  
Will Ren get his late night meeting with Kyoko acting as Gen and Mai?  
**

_Next chapter coming soon..._


	7. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 6)

**Chapter 6**

**In LME Agency in a certain department there is a maiden studying for her new role characteristics in order to understand the role better.**

Kyoko: Igarashi Mai... I wanna read more about what kind of person she is. (Already seated, takes the script out from her purse and starts listing the pages until she finds a short resume about Mai) Ah, there she is! (with happy expression)

**(Starts reading out loud from the script)**

**Igarashi Mai**

_Originally an orphan child who's whereabouts are unknown. She was abandoned by her biological mother at a temple as a baby..._**(stops reading)**

Kyoko: Mai chan... (with teary eyed expression she can't help but feel sorry for her)

**(continues to read the script)**

_She was an unfortunate infant who was rejected by her own parent, but being an infant she had no memories of that experience and was fortunate enough to get picked by a much elderly couple who could pass by as her grandparents._

Kyoko: Ah, I'm so happy for you Mai! (Already crying tears of joy)

**(continues to read)**

_The elderly couple were two good humble people married for a long time but they were carrying a pain of a lifetime. They were parents of two boys who tragically lost their lives in a traffic accident. Unfortunately they were not able to have any more children and they spent their lives just the two of them together. And when they saw the little baby crying inside the temple, they thought that they were blessed again by the gods and this child was a sign that they deserve another chance as parents. _

Kyoko: Oji-san, Oba-san... (Already too into it, cries an ocean of tears) You deserve to be happy you guys! Mai is your daughter now, and I'm sure you will be happy together...

**(Continues to read)**

_Together they raised the infant and gave her the name Mai. Every day was a happy day for them cause now they had a new reason to keep living their lives._

_The summer of Mai's 12th year her adoptive mother or grandmother as she used to call her, passed away due to illness she had for quite some time. The only remaining family she had was her grandfather._

_Her grandfather was a very good man who doted on Mai and was willing to do everything to keep his grand daughter happy even if it meant doing things without her knowing about it. _

_In order to let Mai be carefree as the rest of the other school girls and lead a happy school life as long as possible, her grandfather took a loan from a loan shark because his pension was not enough to raise her properly and to keep sending her to continue her studies._

_The time kept pressuring him so as the loan shark. When he was unable to keep his payments because of the huge interest rate he was attacked by them and Mai was there to witness the truth._

_When she saw her grandfather being attacked she jumped without thinking in front of him and took the hits aimed for her grandfather. But that didn't last long because Jin followed her home because she mentioned before that she's worried about her grandfather._

_When he saw how the men were attacking both the old man and Mai he immediately went to rescue them. He gave them a good beating and promised to pay the remaining debt to their boss. _

_Mai not wanting her grandfather to keep suffering another incident like this, didn't reject Jin's help. And promised to pay up her debt to Jin. _

_He rejected right away, but Mai being a woman of principles she couldn't accept that._

_Her grandfather didn't have much to live after that and by the fall of Mai's 17th year he passed away._

_Not wanting to leave her alone and helpless the woman he loves, Jin offered her marriage. Mai rejected his proposal cause she knew about his true feelings and because she didn't feel the same way about her friend's brother._

_Jin in order to win her trust and to get to help her, tells her that this will be only a marriage of convenience for both parties._

_He tells her to think of the marriage as a contract between them on a paper that she will return her debt to him and meanwhile she will have a place to stay until she finds something on her own._

_Mai is attracted by the offer and decides to accept his proposal._

_Starting Spring by her 18th year she is a married woman to Igarashi Jin._

_She attends the same University with her friend Mayuka (Jin's younger sister) ._

_While she is in the Faculty of Sciences - Department of Mathematics and works part time as a cram school teacher thanks to her genius abilities,Mayuka is in the Faculty of Engineering - Department of Management of Business Development._

**(Stops reading)**

Kyoko: Oh, so she was someone this admirable... (already proud of Mai and happy for being chosen to play this role)

Thank God she's such a good girl! What a relief she's not an evil character... (let's out a deep sigh) and plus she's a genius too? Kyaaa! I'm gonna play a smart girl!

**(Kyoko stands up from her chair and starts doing some imaginary improvisation of a teacher and student scenario in a cram school)**

Mai: Is Mogami Kyoko present? (After this Kyoko goes to the opposite side and plays the student)

**Writer's Note:**_ PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A ONE GIRL IMAGINARY PLAY BY THE SAME PERSON WHO HAS NOT YET FOUND __HER "MAI PERSONA" AT THE MOMENT. _

Kyoko: Yes! Present!

Mai: Tell me Kyoko chan, what formula do we use here in order to solve this problem? (Showing the math problem on her imaginary school board)

Kyoko: Umm... Sensei... I...

Mai: What is it? Could it be that... You don't know how to solve this question?

Kyoko: Ah... yes... I'm so sorry. (with embarrassed expression on her face)

Mai: I see... then as a punishment Kyoko chan, **I WILL HAVE TO FAIL YOU! NO NEED FOR YOU TO TAKE THE TEST WITH THE REST OF THE CLASS!** (with sneaky eyes and evil silent smile or you could say Mio style)

Kyoko: Nooooo!

Mai: That's what you get for being a bad student, Kyoko chan... ho ho ho! (laughing out loud sarcastically with the back of her hand resting on her cheek while she laughs like your typical antagonist in a shoujo manga)

Kyoko: Sensei please! Give me another chance! (with her last sentence in an echo effect)

**(End of imaginary play)**

(Kyoko is confused and not reacting for a few seconds)

Kyoko: Wait a moment... did I just... did I just played Mai **AS A MIO SENSEI? **Whaaaa! (screaming in a panicked voice) What is wrong with me!? Why did I just turned a good character to an evil one? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!? Is my head not good anymore after being evil for such a long time? Am I incapable of playing a good normal human being? (falling in despair)

Maybe I should just accept my destiny and get in my head that I'm only good as the villain? (her dark aura of failure is surrounding her) Wait! What am I doing? (Shaking her head left and right) Get a hold of yourself Kyoko, now it's not the time for you to sabotage yourself with negative thoughts! (trying to get rid of the dark thoughts by lightly slapping her cheeks)

You can do this! Believe in yourself! I only acted her as Mio because their names are so similar, that's right! I know I can find the Mai chan in me for sure! Playing her is a privilege for someone like me. She's kind, beautiful, smart... now when I think about it, how did she manage to work as a teacher in a cram school? I wonder if there's some information here in the script...? (searching for more information about Mai) Ah! There it is!

**(In the script, about Mai being a cram school teacher)**

_"Being a prominent student especially in the field of Mathematics, she gained the attention of her school's principal and teachers. She was offered to skip her 2nd and 3rd year of high school such as a scholarship to a university in a different prefecture. _

_Being the only family member to her grandfather she didn't dare to leave him alone and she rejected the offer without him ever finding out about it at all._

_After she finished her high school properly for 3 years, her math teacher moved by her sacrifice for her grandfather such as wanting to help this young talent not ending up ungratefully especially because she was alone after her grandfather's death, recommends Mai as a teacher to a cram school she used to work for._

_It was a way for Mai to be able to support herself financially and experience for her before graduating from college._

_Being the young genius she is, she was accepted as a part time teacher while still studying in college."_

Kyoko: So that's how it happened... Wow! Mai chan is really something... But her Sensei is a good person too. (Smiling with warm feelings) There's no way... there's no way I will screw up Mai chan's persona. (With determined feelings) I won't give her up to no one! Yosh! (makes fist bumps in the air with determined look on her face) I will do this role with all my heart put into it... Now let's go and ask Sawara san's permission to lend me some Mai's outfits! (leaves the Love me office room and search for Sawara san)

While she's heading for Sawara san's office she takes a look at it and see the door is open and just when she's about to enter she realize that there is another person talking with her wanted target.

Sawara san: Mogami san, how can I help you? (stopping his conversation with his guest)

Kyoko: Ah, I'm so sorry Sawara san I didn't see you were busy. Then I will excuse myself... (just when she was about to leave Sawara stops her)

Sawara san: Mogami san wait, there is no need for you to leave. We've just finished our business. Besides I would like to introduce you two. (next to him was standing a young woman in her middle twenties) Mogami san I would like to introduce you to Tanaka Saori - she's the assistant to director Hirai.

(Kyoko is surprised because the assistant is a young pretty woman in her 20's)

Tanaka san, this is Mogami Kyoko one of the actors for the drama "Lex Talionis"

Saori: It's nice to meet you (with a polite smile)

Kyoko: Ah, nice to meet you too Tanaka san (polite tone and smile)

Saori: May I ask you Mogami san what role you are going to play in the drama? Ah... forgive me for asking even though I am the director's assistant, but I just came to the country few hours ago and not up to date yet with our recent projects.

Sawara san: Director Hirai is very lucky to have you Tanaka san to assist him in his work. That way he can focus on more projects at once... hahah (polite smile)

Saori: When he likes something he won't hesitate to work on more projects. And I do my best to help as much as I can. (polite smile)

Sawara san: That's quite reassuring. And without further ado, Mogami san will play the role of Igarashi Mai.

(the assistant is surprised)

Saori: Why didn't you mention sooner that she's one of the protagonists, Sawara san?

Kyoko: I will answer that question Tanaka san, it's probably because he thought you won't believe him... (with dejected tone and polite smile)

Sawara san: Hahahahah! Mogami san amusing as always. (laughing out loud)

But the truth is that I wanted to see what kind of expression you would make Tanaka san. hahahahahah (keeps laughing)

Saori: I was only surprised because you didn't mention earlier that Mogami san is the protagonist. Once again, welcome to the crew Mogami san. I hope we will make this drama exciting with high ratings! (warm smile)

Kyoko: Thank you very much! (bows down) I will be in your care from now on...

Saori: Same here. (with a slight bow)

Sawara san: Working hard never fails... (smiling at both of them with a warm smile)

Saori: Thank you... by the way Sawara san do you know where I can find Tsuruga kun?

I would like to talk to him about this project as well. (Kyoko's body response to Ren's name is in instant and her heart starts beating more loudly)

Sawara san: At this moment I believe he's headed for an interview.

Saori: I see... Thank you once again Sawara san I will take my leave now. (bows down and leaves the office, Sawara and Kyoko sends her off the same)

**Kyoko determined to do a good job in her role as Mai takes a positive approach.**

**A new character is introduced. What's the next development?**

_Next chapter coming soon... _


	8. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 7)

**Chapter 7**

**At the location where the interview took place, Ren and Yashiro after completing that task successfully were heading for the exit to go to their next appointment on their to do list.**

Yashiro: As per usual another journalist was able to only get some vague answers from you, Ren... (with raised shoulders that wants to say as expected from you)

Ren: I told the truth, I don't remember saying something unnecessarily incorrect. (with an expression that shows he's satisfied with his answers)

Yashiro: Who could seriously believe that a guy like you is not involved with some woman, Ren... They are all curious to find out something more about your love life than you let on. They all want to know what kind of woman can make Tsuruga Ren eating out of her palm like a submissive pawn and pleading for more... (with a mischievous smile on his face that shows he wants to tease him)

Ren: Ahhh...Yashiro san - don't go there. (with a sigh and firm tone)

Yashiro: If they only knew that the most desirable man in Japan is having an unrequited love for a sweet and honest high school girl... pu pu pu (making giggling sounds and covering his mouth with his fingers at the same time)

Ren: And here we go... (With disinterested look on his face)

Yashiro: With another mutual project, the two of you can spend more time together and create some lovely atmosphere and... (with a fairy tale look in his eyes gazing upwards in the air and clasping hands as if he's hoping for that miracle to happen)

Ren: That will never happen... (bursting Yashiro's happy bubble that makes him return to reality)

Yashiro: Well, not with that attitude for sure! (with a quiet voice and pouting tone)

Ren: Did you say something...?

Yashiro: No! No! Nothing, hahah (with a wry smile trying to cover up for himself) Now let's hurry up and find our car, Ren. We have to make sure to not break your record of the punctual king.

Ren: Don't worry, I won't let that happen.

**(Just when they were getting closer to the parking spot of their car, they see from the opposite side of them two people come out of their car. And it's none less than Sho and his manager Shoko san)**

Yashiro: It's Fuwa Sho! (At that sight, Ren's eyebrows knit almost in an instant and Yashiro makes a worried expression but he's actually panicking from the inside)

*Yashiro's inner thoughts* "How come we had the misfortune to run into this guy now!?" he's looking at Ren trying to figure out his mood. "As I thought, he's upset..."

(Sho already out from the car is waiting for his manager to come out as well)

Sho: Hnn... Shoko san, what are you doing? hurry up and come out! (Clicking his tongue at her) I want to finish this interview and go back to the apartment for my afternoon nap. I need to stock up on energy, after all a long night composing is waiting for me.

Shoko: just a second, don't be so impatient geez... (with a bit of grunting voice. She takes her purse and comes out from the car)

Sho: Finally... (than he turns around to head for the entrance and he sees Ren and Yashiro)

Shoko: You are such a child sometimes... (with a low voice...and just when she wanted to ask him why he stopped, she realize who's in front of them and stays quiet thinking how to deal with this situation)

Sho: Hmp... If it isn't Tsuruga Ren, the man himself in person... (Glaring at him in a condescending manner at which Ren only responds to that with his eyebrows still knit and a bit sharper eye expression)

Shoko: Sho, don't forget we have an interview waiting for us... (trying to break the heavy tension In the air)

Sho: We'll get there. This will take only a few moments of our time, Shoko san... (looking at Ren from top to bottom)

Ren: Yashiro san get in the car, we need to go to our next appointment. (trying to go inside the car but Sho stops him)

Sho: Why so hurry...? Can't spare a minute of your time? I am doing it, why can't you too? (In a sarcastic tone. At that, Ren turns facing him face to face)

Ren: What do you want...? (with a serious tone and expression on his face)

Sho: I heard some speculations... I just want to hear for myself if it's true or not.

Ren: ... (waiting for him to ask the question)

Sho: Is it true...that you are doing another drama with Kyoko? (waiting for the answer with a serious and a slight anticipation look on his face)

Ren: How did you learn about that? After all this is very recent news... Are you following her? (getting even more serious)

Sho: What a joke... (chuckles at him) Me, spying on that shape-shifting demon? As if! You forget that we are in the same business. I have my sources, you know... do not underestimate me, Tsuruga Ren. Now tell me! Are you two going to act together again?

Ren: I don't owe you any explanation... but in order for you to not bother her, I will tell you.

Sho: How kind of you... (In a mocking tone)

Ren: The answer to your question is... Yes, we are going to work together again. (at those news, Sho knit the eyebrows with displeased facial expression)

Sho: So it was true after all... Hmp! And once again she will start terrorizing her co-actors with her horror acting... Typical Kyoko... (laughs at the idea of her being once again the antagonist)

Ren: It seems like your source is not that reliable after all...

Sho: What did you say? What do you mean? (trying to figure out where is he going with that)

Ren: Mogami san in the role of the villain... Is that what you heard about this project?

Sho: No, I didn't hear that. I don't need to. After all... what role could she possibly play that bumpkin if not the antagonist? (with snickering sound and mockery tone)

Ren: I think you will be surprised when you hear that...Mogami san, plays the lead opposite me in the drama. (when he hears that, Sho stops laughing)

Shoko: Seriously!? Kyoko chan is the protagonist for the upcoming drama? (In disbelief)

Yashiro: That's right! Kyoko chan was chosen by the Director himself for the lead role alongside with Ren. Ah, but I guess you are partly one of the people who she should be thankful for, Fuwa kun...

Sho: Ha!? What do you mean by that...four eyes? (he can't remember his name hence four eyes. Yashiro get's a bit irked by that)

Yashiro: Four eyes...? Anyway, like I said it's thanks to the PV that Fuwa kun made with Kyoko chan, that was one of the reasons the director liked her... (pleased with himself)

(Sho is a bit unhappy with the news and lost in thought when suddenly...)

Ren: Now when you got your answer, there's no need to prolong this anymore... Yashiro san we are going.

Yashiro: Ah, yes... (they both enter inside the car, Ren starts up the engine and exit the parking lot leaving the confused Sho behind)

Shoko: Sho... Sho! Are you ok?

Sho: That stupid Kyoko got the lead part in a drama...

Shoko: As baffling as it is... eventually it was bound to happen, no?

Sho: That Kyoko is gonna be the lead actress, and with Tsuruga Ren no less... haha...hahah...hahahahh (starts laughing as if he's forcing himself)

Shoko: Sho? You are really not ok after all... don't force yourself...

Sho: Who Is forcing himself! (shouting)

Shoko: You are!

Sho: You obviously can't see clearly Shoko San! I see... Kyoko is going to be the protagonist... Well fine! Bring it on! You can't beat me down if you don't step up your game, stupid Kyoko! hahahahah (keeps laughing like a maniac)

Shoko: Oh great...another episode of his quirky unstable moods is coming up... (with a sigh)

**LME Agency, Talent division at Sawara's san office.**

Kyoko: Thank you, Sawara san for your assistance. (Bow down)

Sawara: Sure, sure hahah! I see you are getting more into your role, Mogami san...

Kyoko: I want to give my best in doing this role! (pumped up)

Sawara: I'm glad to see you like this...

Kyoko: Now then I will take my leave (bows and leave the office)

**She's walking through the hall and talking to herself.**

Kyoko: I said all that, but I have no idea how to approach this character... -_- (a bit gloomy)

While walking through the corridor she sees a poster of a girl modeling as an office girl.

Kyoko: If I remember it well, Kantoku said that the Angel from the PV and Natsu are like some kind of mashup of each other... (thinking hard about the two of them)

Kyoko: I'm gonna need a pen and paper for this. (goes to the L❤️me members office, take a seat and starts doing some character evaluation on Natsu and the Angel)

Kyoko: The Angel is kind and selfless, Natsu is very clever and can read the air around the person... The Angel is very protective of her friend, Natsu is the natural leader when in a group... but both the Angel when she gets vicious and Natsu when she's giving orders to bully her target, can be very cruel... ahhh! (getting confused) No! no, no... think Kyoko!

How can I use those traits on a good person? (trying to remember details about Mai from the script) She didn't want to accept help from others, but she had to... Even binding herself with a marriage contract so she can be true to herself and her word... Oh! So she's prideful. (Starting to connect the dots) Adding the traits of the other two means...she has a strong sense of justice, won't let herself to be anyone's pawn, kind, graceful and beautiful but at the same time she's fierce and daring. Wait... could this be it? Somehow I think I have a clear image of her in my mind... (her heart starts to beat more rapidly from having that eureka moment and then her phone starts to ring)

Kyoko: Ah, my phone... (searching for it, and then she sees the dialer is Fuwa Sho and immediately hangs up. After that this gets repetitive for a while until she finally decide to take his call) What do you want, Shoutaro!? (with a raised voice that shows she's angry) And just when I was having a moment... (fuming with anger)

_Sho: I told you to stop calling me by my full name, stupid Kyoko!_ (with an angry tone)

Kyoko: Did you just called me stupid? Baka Shoutaro!? (her veins on her face start showing up) Damn you... (takes her voodoo doll of him from her purse and starts to prick it with needles multiple times and grins with a wicked expression on her face)

_Sho: Before you start your rituals of cursing me, listen to me first! _(as if he knew she was in the middle of one)

Kyoko: I have no business with you, you Prince of Selfishness! (about to end the call when Sho mentions...)

_Sho: I met Tsuruga Ren today..._ (after this Kyoko returns to her normal self)

Kyoko: Tsuruga san!? ...

_Sho: So now you are listening to me, ha?_

Kyoko: What did you do to him? Listen, if you did something...or say anything stupid with your stupid mouth…

_Sho: I didn't do anything to him, crazy Kyoko! Why? Is he so weak that he needs your protection?_ (At that, Kyoko gets with a dropped jaw from being both shocked and in disbelief at the same time)

Kyoko: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? AS IF TSURUGA SAN NEEDS SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME, STUPID SHO! HE WON'T GET DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!

_Sho: Ah! enough! If you are not interested I will hang up now..._

Kyoko: Wait! You are the one who called me first! Just say what you wanna say already!

_Sho: Somehow you are yielding, and for some reason that goes on my nerves too!_

Kyoko: Will You Talk Already!? Where did you meet Tsuruga San? (Anxious to know)

_Sho: I was going to give my interview and I met... that Tsuruga..._

Kyoko: Grrrr... That Tsuruga he says... (with suppressing anger)

_Sho: I took my chance and asked him, since he was on my way anyway..._

Kyoko: Ask him what? How to be a decent human being? (with monotone look and tone)

_Sho: As if! You damn Kyoko! You're pissing me off!_ (with suppressed anger) _In fact if anyone needs to learn from someone, that's him! hahahahah!_

Kyoko: You wish! Don't get delusional on me! now, concentrate! And tell me what happened between you two...

_Sho: He told me that you are going to play the lead role with him..._

Kyoko: Tsuruga san told you that himself? (surprised)

_Sho: Well not exactly, it was actually his manager bragging about how you and... THAT GUY will be the lead actors, and that I too have some part in getting you selected for that role thanks to my PV..._

Kyoko: Yashiro san... (moved from what she heard)

_Sho: Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that this means nothing yet... There's still a chance for you to blow this all up! (chuckles at her)_

Kyoko: YOU!... Is this the reason for your call? You just wanted to send some evil vibrations through the phone that will put a spell on me to fail in my role? (makes a resentful face at him)

_Sho: As expected of your stupid brain Kyoko, you never fail my expectations..._ (soft laugh)

Kyoko: I'M HANGING UP! (with a firm tone)

_Sho: Show me what you got! Didn't you say that you are going to defeat me with your acting...?_

Kyoko: Of course I will! Just watch me! I will soon send you the biggest defeat of your life!

_Sho: Talk is easy... you have to defeat me first. Let's see what you can do..._ (ends the call)

Kyoko: He hung up!? (angry) I will make you fall on your knees and beg me to be my servant when I get the title of best actress in japan! You just wait Shoutaro! (With a determined look on her face)

**Already Evening, at some private bar exclusive only for celebrities Ren is having a drink by himself on his usual spot.**

He's thinking about his encounter with Sho and how that will affect the upcoming events from now on. While he's sipping from his drink and at the same time lost in his thoughts, he can feel a figure is approaching him. He only takes a glance with his eyes and sees a familiar face...

Saori: it's been a while, Ren... long time no see... (smiles softly at him happy to see him)

Ren: ... Saori...? (with an expression that says he wasn't expecting to see her)

**Ren and Sho had the luck or bad luck to run to each other and share some tension... **

**Kyoko is already grasping on her character more firmly.**

**Sho made a call to Kyoko with the intent to make fun of her, or did he...?**

**And what's the connection between the assistant director with Ren?**

_Next chapter coming soon..._


	9. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 8)

**Writer's Note**

**Hey guys :)**

**I wanna thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them...**

**To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should still keep uploading chapters in fanfic cause every chapter is a bit of a struggle for me**

**and the reason is because I am language restricted...**

**I try to do it the best accurate as I can (words) so I was thinking that I should probably stop update it here so I won't embarrass myself, but my friend convinced me to keep doing it cause it was a way for me to expose my writing to the world and even if it's not good it will still be helpful for me one day if I want to become a writer.**

**So there it is... :)**

**I hope you will like this chapter...**

**Chapter 8**

**Night evening 23:42 pm at Darumaya's restaurant upstairs in Kyoko's room. Going one more time through her script before going to sleep. Tomorrow is the first rehearsal for her new drama and it starts at 9:00 am.**

Kyoko: After going through LME wardrobe for the sake of finding something that will suit Mai, I've found a very cute dress... like a real lady (ojou sama) kyaaa! _ (squealing sounds) I can't wait to wear it for the rehearsal... I can't believe yet that I am going to play this kind of role... (In a daze) is it ok for me to have this much luck, and enjoy immersing myself into it... Is it? (looking up at the ceiling trying to figure it out)...Ah! I'm doing it again! _ (shaking her head both sides) I won't doubt myself, I've decided to go through with this role! That's right! Instead of questioning my luck I should go through the scenes and remember them. I have to be prepared for tomorrow...

(listing the script and start searching for the pages that contain few scenes that are already chosen for the rehearsal for tomorrow, and then she came across something she forgot to look up after all the things that happened... It's the resume of Shirai Gen)

Kyoko: Shirai... Gen... that's Tsuruga's san role...

(curious about the character reads his background and profile)

**(In the script)**

_**Shirai Gen/Kian Svärd**_

_As long as he had remembered about himself he always had only one parent present._

_When he was old enough to understand about the concept family, he asked his mother why his father was not living with them and to that he would always get the same answer "You are too young to understand, I will tell you when you grow up" Eventually he stopped asking his mother about his father. His mother Alleena was a devoted mother as much as she could when she was not working at the hospital. She was a physician, a medical doctor._

_Being most of the time away from home, Kian learned to be independent much earlier than other kids, also his aunt Annika, his mother's older sister was coming often to check up on him since she was a stay at home housewife. She was very fond of her nephew and was mostly the one who was taking care of him. She was married for a few years and without children of her own._

_The only family he knew were his mother and his aunt. The 3 of them were very close. Thanks to his mother and his aunt, Kian was able to feel the warmth of a family even without a father._

_When he was 11, his mother passed away from terminal cancer._

_At the time his aunt who was recently divorced and without children of her own, decides to adopt Kian as her own son and taking care of him in place of her sister._

_Still bitter from the death of his mother for many years, he kept asking his aunt why his father was not present for the funeral and she kept avoiding this issue until he was 18 years old and decided to tell him the whole truth about his parents._

_Kian was furious when he learned that his mother was just an affair for his father, but even more when he learned that he had other family. He was especially enraged when he heard that the other son of his father was a year younger than him, and made him believe that his father never wanted him in the first place and chose to be a parent to his younger half brother instead._

_He wasn't particularly hostile towards the fact when he learned that he had a younger half sister too, probably because she was much younger than him and Jin._

_In his eyes his only enemy were his father and his half brother._

_The first time he left Stockholm was when he went to continue his studies in USA_

_At the MIT - Massachusetts Institute of Technology._

_He was an overachiever and quite the exceptional student in the fields of School of Engineering - Civil and Environmental Engineering, and School of Science - Applied Mathematics._

_Or as one would say a Genius..._

_After finishing his studies, he was in high demand from multiple elite companies related to his fields. He worked in multiple places for the sake of experiencing different things and in different countries._

_When he gained enough capital and was more at liberty to choose what to do next, he decided to go to Japan and make his vendetta against Igarashi Jin come true._

_And the best way to do that was by seducing his wife and break his marriage apart._

_And for that reason he takes the alias of Shirai Gen._

_Already a half japanese and fluent in speaking the language, he also changed his appearance to fit more in the skin of a japanese person._

_His steel blue eyes were covered by the black contacts and his beautiful pearl blonde hair was dyed with onyx black color._

_He managed to easily get hired by Obayashi Corporation which is a major construction company._

_He also hires Mizukawa Ayaka as his personal assistant and is his loyal dog who helps him with whatever is asked of her. She is also his casual lover from time to time._

**(finished reading the profile of Gen)**

Kyoko: As expected, I assumed this role will be a challenging one not just for Tsuruga san, but for me as well... to act opposite a character such as this one it must be done with utmost professionalism and dedication when in my role. I wonder how Tsuruga san will bring him to life... already anxious to see him in his new role... (with a gentle smile ... and then takes a glimpse of the script again)

Mizukawa Ayaka...? (wonders) now if I remember it, was such a role introduced during the meeting...? The actress for this role should have been introduced I think, if she were to be Tsuruga's san right hand, right? (confused) 

**At the private bar exclusive for celebrities.**

**Ren and Saori are seated together at a boot and caching up.**

Saori: That look on your face tells more than you let on... (chuckles at him)

Ren: I was surprised to see you. I didn't know you were in the country...

Saori: Yeah, about that... I think I'm ok now. And I've decided to start again. (with a cheerful smile)

Ren: I am glad to hear that... (with a soft smile)

Saori: Thank you. It was the right decision to make at the time. (with a look that shows she remembers some things from the past)

Ren: I see... You won't pursue **acting** as a profession anymore.

Saori: ... It's... not really my choice to make when all is on display. Others can see things better when you can't. For example you, even though a 17 year old kid at the time had more talent than me who was your senior by 3 years, and I'm not talking just in age but I had a prior experience in shooting commercials than you did. Sometimes you know when you have to let things go...

Ren: But not everyone is brave enough to do that... (sipping from his drink)

Saori: But I don't regret taking acting in the first place. It was my first career's choice, I had many good things happen to me thanks to it... **including you**... (with a suggestive look, and Ren stops for a second while taking his drink)

Ren: Can a young brat count as a good thing? (chuckles)

Saori: Yes... for me you were... I remember still vividly the **nights we spent together** in your apartment...(looking at him with a soft gaze) well, sometimes our breaks in the storage room during filming too. (chuckles)

Ren: Now when I hear that, it makes me appear as a bad influence...

Saori: What are you saying? (with a smile) Isn't it reverse? I was an adult at the time who was taking advantage of you, right?

Ren: You didn't do anything I didn't wanted at the time... It was my choice too. Blame it on puberty, I guess... (Saori smiles)

Saori: That's right, now I remembered that you were fooling around with someone else too before me...

Ren: I think you remember unnecessary stuff only...

Saori: But it's the truth. Although you were fine with having a lover, you were not in a relationship with anyone. What about now, are you…seeing someone?

Ren: Even if I wanted to, I'm afraid my schedule won't allow me...

Saori: Leave those petty excuses for the media... come on, tell me! (trying to convince him to tell her stubbornly) Do you have a girlfriend?

Ren: I really don't.

Saori: Then, a lover?

Ren: No.

Saori: Someone you love then?

Ren: ... I don't like this game... (Saori takes notice of his silence)

Saori: So there is someone...

Ren: I didn't say that.

Saori: You didn't have to. Trust me you can't fool a woman's intuition.

Ren: What about you? Why are you here?

Saori: Are you sure you don't want to ask me if I'm seeing someone first? (trying to be playful)

Ren: I'm sure you are in the country for a reason.

Saori: How boring... (pouting) first i'm gonna answer the question you didn't ask. No, I don't have a lover... and second, I am indeed here for a reason.

Ren: Job related...?

Saori: You see, when I left the country and was in quest of my new passion, I had the biggest revelation... I still wanted to be very much involved in the showbiz and everything related to acting, the process of how it's made, even though I can't be in front of the cameras anymore. So I assumed why not behind the cameras then...?

Ren: Oh...

Saori: Coming from a family with a background in the showbiz world it could not be helped after all, it's in my blood. My uncle introduced me to the other face of the acting world. He gave me the opportunity to learn from him firsthand of how to direct a play...

Ren: A Director's job...

Saori: Yes. And that is what I was doing all this time abroad.

Ren: I think it's good you have found something you want to do as much as acting... (with a sincere gentle smile)

Saori: It does make me happy... (with a smile) I have other thing to tell you too.

Ren: What is it...?

Saori: You have a new drama coming up right, Mr. Villain... ?

Ren: That's right, how did... (gets interrupted)

Saori: You are looking at the assistant director of "Lex Talionis" (Ren is surprised)

Ren: I see... (with a smile)

Saori: I was having a dilemma with myself. Should I tell him, do I not tell him... I didn't know if I should surprise you. But running at you in this bar was pretty much a sign, so there you have it.

Ren: I'm glad you told me... I don't like surprises.

Saori: Then, for the new beginnings! (raises her glass in the air)

Ren: For new beginnings... (raises his glass next to hers and they clank)

Saori: I'm happy we can work together. (both smiling)

Ren: Me too... 

**At the Narita airport. The actress Ishida Sayaka (19 year old) and her manager Morino san has just landed **

**and are headed for the exit to get to their waiting car.**

Sayaka: Finally we are back... Morino san did you get the information for me I asked you for?

Morino: Sayaka chan, at least we get you home first and then we will... (gets interrupted)

Sayaka: There is no time! I need to know now! (angry)

Morino: Alright... (with a sigh) The meeting was the day before, tomorrow they will have their first rehearsal at 9:00 am...

Sayaka: Unbelievable! I can't believe that director! (shouts with angry tone)

Morino: Calm down! Sayaka chan... at least they haven't started shooting yet.

Sayaka: I am so angry! Deciding things like that... Well I won't let them! Igarashi Mai can be played by only one person! That role is mine! Anyone who will try to stand in my way will get rid of! Ughh! I am so furious I don't think I can sleep tonight!

Morino: You will have to! Don't you want to take back what's yours? You will need a good night's sleep.

Sayaka: I will show them who they are playing with...

**The new drama villain - Shirai Gen profile has been brought into the light.**

**Ren gets a re-encounter with his past lover who is also the assistant director of his new drama.**

**New character, an impending chaos?**

_Next chapter coming soon..._


	10. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 9)

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys, I need to explain some things first so it won't be confusing. In this chapter one scene will be played by two people (Kyoko and Sayaka)**

**When it's Sayaka's turn she will be marked as S/Mai (Sayaka playing as Mai) And when it's Kyoko's turn she will be marked as K/Mai (Kyoko playing as Mai) ****And that's that…. **

**also this is probably irrelevant but for those who wants to know, while writing the Kyoko's appearance as Mai I was listening to ost from (When Marnie was there – The marsh house) it's an ost I like very much, especially the part from the 50th second of the song till the end. That mood was perfect when Kyoko appeared as Mai. (hint for Mai's appearance: look at the cover! that's how I imagine her)**

**But when I was writing Jin&Mai scene with Kyoko I was listening to two ost from Sekaichi Hatsukoi **

**(Mitometakunai omoi and Ichizuna omoi when Jin says he will do the same thing) again cause the mood helped me write the scene.**

**That's enough of me… I hope you will like the chapter :)**

**Chapter 9**

**At Darumaya's, Kyoko is getting down the stairs getting ready**

**to go to at the filming location for her new drama.**

Ookami san: Ah.. Kyoko chan, good morning. (with a soft smile)

Kyoko: Good morning! Ookami san, Taisho...

Taisho: Mmhmm... (murmuring while preparing his evening's specialties in front of the cutting board)

Ookami san: Are you going to shoot your new drama today, Kyoko chan?

Kyoko: That's right. (big smile on her face) today are the rehearsals and when we are done with that we'll start filming the real takes for the drama. ^_^

Ookami san: I see... you must be excited I'm sure. (happy for her, while Taisho is making his dishes and is all ears and occasionally stealing a glance at Kyoko to check on her excitement)

Kyoko: Yes! (cheerful)

Ookami san: How nice... Oh! (she remembered something) Are you going to be in a drama again with the actor Tsuruga Ren?

(asking innocently, and when Kyoko hears his name gets startled)

Kyoko: Hiiii! (makes a surprised sound which Taisho surely takes notice of) Tsuruga san?

Ookami san: Yes, what's wrong Kyoko chan?

Kyoko: Nothing, nothing! It's really nothing, don't mind me Ookami san... (trying to brush it off with nervous laughter) But, how did you know that Tsuruga san will be in the drama too?

Ookami san: I didn't, I just assumed... maybe you will costar with him again in this drama too like in the previous one.

Kyoko: Ah that, I see, I see... mhmm... Tsuruga san this time too will be in the drama as the antagonist. I will be in his care once more...

(when suddenly can be heard the sound of a knife hitting the cutting board with strong impact)

Kyoko: Whaaaa! Taisho...? (gets startled)

Ookami san: Dear... what was that?

Taisho: ...The hawk with talent hides its talons... (meaning - the person who knows most often says least

or that she should be careful of Ren because he hides his true nature)

Kyoko: What?

Ookami san: Don't mind him Kyoko chan, he's just being protective of you.

Kyoko: Taisho... Thank you (with a soft smile)

Ookami san: Huh...? why are taking this bag with you Kyoko chan? (she spotted that she carries a bag with a dress in it)

Kyoko: Ah...? This is a dress I will be wearing for my new role. I didn't want to wear it now and risk of making it dirty cause it's a pure white dress after all ^_^

Ookami san: Ooh... you are right Kyoko chan, better be safe than sorry.

Kyoko: Mhmm... well then, I'll be going. I'll see you tonight Taisho, Ookami san... (bows and takes a leave)

Ookami san: Be careful on your way out...

**The chosen location for the rehearsal and the first takes for the drama will be at the cemetery up on a hill facing the sea.**

Godai Shigeki and Doiuchi Hisa are getting prepared by the costume designer, hair&makeup team for their roles of Igarashi Jin and Igarashi Mayuka. Ren who's currently on a schedule for an event before the drama rehearsal, is yet to come. Director Hirai and his assistant director Tanaka Saori are going through things to make sure everything is getting done on time.

Hirai: Is the Daily call sheet taken care of?

Saori: Yes. Two actors are already here, Godai san and Doiuchi san are already taken care of by the team. Mogami san confirmed 15 minutes ago by a phone call that she's on her way coming here, by any moment she should be here. While Tsuruga Ren's manager Yashiro san, also confirmed they should be done by now with their previous appointment and will also be on their way for the rehearsal. (checking things on her notebook for things that are completed)

Hirai: Good, good... have you heard anything of Ishida Sayaka...?

Saori: I've made sure to check with her manager Morino san, and it's confirmed they bought plane tickets for today's flight from Beijing.

Apparently their work there is done and they can come for the filming, although I don't know their current status... Should I call again?

Hirai: If she could come after wrapping up some scenes with the Igarashi family, that would be nice. She's needed for the scene with Tsuruga kun after all...

Saori: While we are on that...I've heard that she was going for the role of Igarashi Mai...?

And that she didn't confirm whether she accept to do the role of Mizukawa Ayaka.

Hirai: Ah that... Since she couldn't come on the meeting day like the rest of the actors, we couldn't talk directly face to face but we heard each other on the phone and I told her that the role of Igarashi Mai was already assigned to someone else. And the only role she could take was the one of Mizukawa Ayaka.

Saori: How did she respond?

Hirai: She tried complaining to me, but I've told her that's the only role I want to see her in, if she's not willing then better not bother coming on set for shooting the drama at all.

Saori: Oh, a bit harsh...

Hirai: I don't know about that. But she didn't respond anything after, and now she's coming back for the shooting. That means she accepted the role right?

Saori: I guess... Oh it looks like Mogami san just came. (Kyoko is coming to greet the director and Saori)

Hirai: Where... Ah I see her.

Kyoko: Hirai Kantoku! Tanaka san! Good morning. (greets them with a bow)

Saori: Good morning Mogami san. (with a smile)

Hirai: Mogami san I hope you are ready for today! (excited with expectations)

Mogami: Yes sir! I will do my best...(polite and humble)

Hirai: Perfect. Today as you can see by the location, we are going to shoot the **"Proposal scene"** in front of Mai's grandparents graves.

Kyoko: Yes... (listening carefully)

Hirai: This is supposed to be a flashback scene, it will be used when either Jin or Mai remembers their contract. And it's really important for the story line, if not one of the most important scenes that makes everything start with a new beginning.

Kyoko: Yes, sir. I understand. (then a voice can be heard coming in their direction)

Sayaka: Do you really? (everyone turns to see from where the voice is coming and they see her. It's the actress Ishida Sayaka with her manager Morino coming to talk with director Hirai) Do you really understand the importance of this role, miss amateur actor?

Kyoko: Who...? (confused)

Hirai: What is the matter, Ishida san?

Sayaka: The matter is that I... (looks at Kyoko) came to take the role that I should be playing in the first place, Director Hirai... (confident)

Hirai: What? (with a look that says "what is she talking about?")

***Kyoko's inner voice*:** "what's happening here? Who is this woman? And... why do I feel like... I've seen her somewhere?"

**While Shigeki and Hisa are getting prepared by the hair and makeup team they can hear the commotion from the other side.**

Shigeki: What is it? Did someone came? (asking the makeup artist)

Makeup Artist: Probably... (trying to take a peek of what's happening)

Hisa: I hope... everything is ok... (confused by the situation)

Hair Stylist: I think another actor came just now... (looking at the other direction)

Shigeki: Sorry, are we done with the makeup?

Makeup Artist: Ah... yes.

Shigeki: Then I'll go and take a look. (getting up from his chair to go where the director is.)

Hisa: It looks like I'm done too, thank you. I really like how the braid turned up (with a smile)

I will also go and see what's happening. (she follows a few steps behind Shigeki)

**While on the other side, the director is having a situation with the actress Ishida Sayaka.**

Hirai: What do you mean by taking a role you should be playing, Ishida san?

Sayaka: It's exactly like I said director Hirai. I am the one who should play Igarashi Mai. (confident and looking at the director's eyes)

Hirai: Wait a minute... you and I talked on the phone and I told you that we already have that position filled with someone else. The role I want you to play is the role of Mizukawa Ayaka. (with a firm tone)

Sayaka: But why? Why you keep insisting offering me that role? And why you have already chosen someone for the role of Mai without an audition?

Hirai: I have my ways of doing things. Sometimes I don't need to waste my time on auditions when I've already found what I need.

(Shigeki and Hisa have just arrived and then ***Hisa's inner thoughts*:** "She's here! She finally came... Ishida Sayaka!")

Sayaka: You already have found the actress for Mai? Who? This amateur actor who barely has an experience? Mogami Kyoko? I've never heard about her!

***Kyoko's inner thoughts*:** "This spoiled actress...! what is her problem with me..." (saying that with an inward guttural tone while her dark aura appears)

Hirai: You may not have heard of her probably because you were away doing your job in Beijing, Ishida san... But I already know the kind of acting she can give me for this role without the need of an audition. (after this Kyoko's dark aura disappears and looks at the director with a surprised expression on her face)

Sayaka: I see you have a lot of confidence in her, director Hirai... (surprised)

Hirai: ... (not saying anything)

Sayaka: I see... If that's the case, are you ready to make a bet with me then...?

Hirai: What kind of bet?

Sayaka: Since you trust this... actress so much then you won't mind what I'm about to tell you...

Hirai: What is it?

Sayaka: I am ready to show that I am the better choice for this role... Are you too, Mogami Kyoko?

Kyoko: What? (don't know what's happening)

Sayaka: Let's compete! The both of us will act the same scene, and the winner will take or keep the role of Mai while the loser will silently accept it!

(looking at Kyoko with a threatening aura and confidence)

(At this moment Ren and Yashiro have just arrived and are witnessing the challenge Sayaka have just made to Kyoko, both surprised)

Hirai: I don't agree to this!

Sayaka: Why not director Hirai? Didn't you said just seconds ago that you believe in Mogami san!? (trying to turn his words back at him)

Hirai: ... (not saying anything)

Sayaka: We are going to do the rehearsals first anyway, and plus you get the chance to see right away if someone else can do the role better. I will even save you time looking for another actress if you are not satisfied with her acting... (looks at Kyoko with a sly smile and to that...)

Kyoko: Kantoku... please let me do this! Please let me prove if I am worthy of your trust... (with a deep bow. The director is surprised, so as everyone else)

***Sayaka's inner thoughts*:** "Just exactly what I wanted..."

Hirai: Mogami san, you really don't need to do this... please rise. (she rises up)

Kyoko: But I have to! You believe in me and I am truly thankful for that... I need to back up your trust with results. And plus, just like Ishida san said before if I don't do a good job then I will ask you... to fire me! (determined)

Hirai: Mogami san... (at loss of words)

Kyoko: I would rather lose my job if I don't meet your expectations... so please, let me do this! (Ren makes a slight chuckle at her courage. Yashiro is already panicking)

Hirai: Are you really ok with this?

Kyoko: Yes! (determined)

Hirai: Even if you lose your job...? (he's trying to see her reaction)

Kyoko: Yes, sir! (but Kyoko already made up her mind to go through with this)

Hirai: I see... (impressed by her courage) then the bet is on! (Sayaka is happy she's having her way) but it will be like you said, Ishida san. If you don't give me the performance I want, you will silently accept the role of Mizukawa Ayaka and never mention the role of Mai again. Is that clear?

Sayaka: Yes, director... (looking at Kyoko with a grin on her lips)

Hirai: Since you are the one who asked for this, you will go first Ishida...

Sayaka: Yes!

Hirai: Good. You have 10 minutes to prepare yourself. Also Mogami san you too go with the hair and makeup team to get prepared for the role.

Kyoko/Sayaka: Yes, sir! (at the same time)

Both Kyoko and Sayaka go to get ready for the role of Mai with 2 separate teams that include Outfit, hair and makeup. Sayaka has 10 minutes to prepare for the scene, but she already came prepared she only needs to get ready for the visuals)

**Ren and Yashiro goes to the director.**

Hirai: Tsuruga kun, you are here...

Ren: We came a few minutes ago, but we couldn't find the right timing to greet you.

Hirai: Ah, you saw that...

Ren: It looks like some unforeseen circumstances happened... Are you ok with this, director...?

Hirai: I think it was bound to happen eventually, knowing the kind of person is Ishida...

Ren: Ishida... could she be?

Hirai: That's right. It's the actress I had in mind for the role of Mizukawa Ayaka. Gen's right hand...

Ren: But she wants the role of Mai...

Hirai: Yes...

Ren: What do you plan to do, with Mogami san...?

Hirai: For now... let's see what happens first.

**Sayaka already done with preparations is heading towards the director. She was dressed in a turquoise green lace chemise smock mini dress with long sleeves and blouse collar that comes with a contrast color velvet belt to tie at the waist. Lining on the body section only. Calf length. Her shoulder length black hair was tied in a modest ponytail down at the nape of the neck. Wearing closed toe black heels.**

Hirai: I've left the costume designer, hair and makeup team at your choice because I wanted to see how Mai looks from your point of view.

The same goes for Mogami san of course...

Sayaka: I am ready to go whenever you say, director... (with a polite smile)

Hirai: Godai kun, can we start? (turns at Shigeki asking for his cooperation)

Shigeki: Yes, sir. (Shigeki and Sayaka goes at the gravestones to get ready and wait for the director's call)

Hirai: Good. Okay everyone...get ready (gathering his crew for the rehearsal) we are going to shoot a test take for the "proposal scene"

(Saori goes to his side so she can watch him working and for her learning at the same time)

Hirai: Lights ready?

Technician: Done!

Hirai: Sound and microphone?

Technician: Done!

Hirai: Camera 1 take position!

Cam1: Ready, sir!

Hirai: Camera 2 on position!

Cam2: Ready and done!

Hirai: Camera 3 and Camera 4 be on standby and watch for my call!

Cam3: Done!

Cam4: Yes, sir.

Hirai: Godai kun, Ishida san are u ready?

(they give him a confirmation nod) Then on your positions... Test take 1 and Action!

(they start shooting)

_**At the cemetery up on a hill located near the sea...**_

_**Mai's grandparents graves are on the front row closest to the sea where the wind is at it's strongest **_

_**and where the most beautiful cherry blossom tree stands.**_

_**S/Mai is crying in front of their graves, she gets interrupted by Jin who's requesting to talk to her.**_

_Jin: I knew you would be here... (with a worried expression. S/Mai cries uncontrollably out loud wiping her tears with her handkerchief. And then she finally turns his way to give a response)_

_S/Mai: I came to visit my family... Of course from now on I will come here more often.(trying to calm down and stop crying) What are you doing here, Igarashi san? (asking while making direct eye contact with him)_

_Jin: I was worried... I came to see how you are handling this... situation. (carefully choosing his words and watching her reaction with anticipation)_

_S/Mai: My grandfather is gone... (starts crying again) I will never see him again. (Jin can't help but feel sad about her)_

_Jin: Have you decided, what you are going to do from now on?_

_S/Mai: Yes... (looking in his direction while still crying) **[Director Hirai sighs]** Tachibana Sensei... (her math high school teacher) made me a job offer. (wipes her tears)_

_Jin: A job offer? (curious)_

_S/Mai: She offered me the job of a Math teacher in some cram school she used to work for. She said if I wanted to, I will certainly be accepted even if I am a freshman student in university... (managed to calm herself)_

_Jin: That's a really nice offer, besides... (comes closer to her and gives her a supportive pat on the shoulder) You would make a great teacher, Mai. Being so smart and caring, the students would love to be taught by you. (a warm smile)_

_S/Mai: I don't know, I need to evaluate the offer first before deciding what to do. (uncertain if she should accept the teacher's job) _

_**[Director Hirai makes a serious expression that shows dissatisfaction to that line]**_

_Jin: I think you should, you are more than capable for the job. Unless you think it will interfere with your studies... hmm? (waiting for her answer)_

_S/Mai: The advanced material in college, even for a freshman is not much of a challenge. (with a confident expression that says it's a piece of cake) _

_**[Director Hirai scoffs at her]**_

_Jin: (chuckles) Maybe the reason for that is because your high school teacher gave you college material in school beforehand, right? _

_(he's teasing her with a joking tone)_

_S/Mai: That material was from a different college, Igarashi san. (giving him this fact with a proud face expression) the college I'm attending now is using the same approach as I used to study back in high school. (with a bit of a complaining tone) **[At this point Director Hirai is barely holding himself from stopping her]**_

_Jin: Can't be helped I guess. You are just too smart, Mai. (chuckles at her)_

_S/Mai: I wonder about that... (turns to face the graves again with a serious expression)_

_Jin: What's wrong, Mai...? (a bit worried)_

_S/Mai: This is my fault! Everything happened because of me! (with angry shouts)_

_ **[Director Hirai is massaging his head temples while he's focused on the scene]**_

_Jin: But why? (with a sincere care.)_

_S/Mai: Because I am the reason he died this soon! I made him suffer so much! Everything happened because of me, because he wanted to make me happy... (After she stopped blaming herself a few teardrops ran down her face)_

_Jin: Mai... (In a quiet voice.)_

_S/Mai: He did everything, to hide it from me. Why did I not notice his intentions? How could I be so blind? (with an angry tone, getting down on her knees in front of her grandfather's grave) That's why I don't deserve to be called smart by you, Igarashi san. I am not worthy of that praise, even though it was in front of my nose, I still failed to notice anything. (starts crying again) (him wanting to pull her away from this state of mind he says to her confidently)_

_Jin: I would have done the exact same thing... (firmly) (S/Mai laughs sarcastically)_

_Jin: That's right... I would, in a second. Because you are worth it, Mai... (with a calm voice filled with confidence. S/Mai simply shakes her head denying his statement because she thinks he's only comforting her)_

_Jin: You don't believe me...? If you want... (he takes her hand and helps her to rise up from kneeling down and makes a direct eye contact face to face) If you give me a chance, I will be more than happy to show you, what all I am capable of doing for you... (reaching to caress her on the cheek, but S/Mai is brushing him off in an abrupt manner) **[Director Hirai is not pleased with this action]**_

_S/Mai: Igarashi san, you are too kind. Thank you, but you don't have to go out of your way to make me feel good about myself. (with an annoyed facial expression that says she's not pleased with him making a move on her)_

_Jin: This has nothing to do with kindness... (with a sad smile because he had noticed that he was rejected harshly)_

_S/Mai: I'm sure you and Mayuka chan can understand me the best, because you two have lost your parents not too long ago... (while looking at her grandfather's grave)_

_Jin: That's right. We too ended up alone, and we know how hard it is to lose a parent. Even more, when both of them pass away at the same time..._

_S/Mai: I think you are a good brother to Mayuka chan... (feeling a bit guilty, trying to break the tension from her previous behavior to him)_

_Jin: It really means a lot to me, coming from you. Thank you. (with a soft smile) What about you Mai?_

_S/Mai: About what?_

_Jin: Are you really ok with living alone? I don't think that's safe for a young woman like you... (worried)_

_S/Mai: That is something I have to learn sooner or later, Igarashi san. I was offered a job and a fixed income if I were to accept it._

_Jin: Mayuka and me will be worried about you all the time if you live alone..._

_S/Mai: Don't be... from now on it's me, myself and I... (let's out a sigh)_

_Jin: If it's ok with you I want you to live with us...(she is surprised)_

_S/Mai: With you and Mayuka chan? Why?_

_Jin: Because we care about you._

_S/Mai: No, I can't. That's..._

_Jin: Outrageous? Why? Do you not consider my sister your best friend anymore?_

_S/Mai: Of course she is!_

_Jin: Then, It's because of me?_

_S/Mai: ... (she's not answering anything)_

_Jin: It really is because of me... (she's not denying it) Don't be hasty and make false assumptions. I have my reasons too... (making up excuses at the very moment to convince her)_

_S/Mai: What reasons? (curious)_

_Jin: I considered you to be a woman of principles actually, truth be told, I'm surprised. (trying to stir up her pride)_

_S/Mai: What? (turns to face him, don't know what's happening)_

_Jin: You said that you will pay off your debt to me as soon as possible, right?_

_S/Mai: I don't make false promises. I will keep my word! (with an angry tone) Are you hinting at something, Igarashi san?_

_Jin: I'm glad to hear that. But just to be sure, are you ready to prove that to me?_

_S/Mai: With pleasure! (feels offended and agrees right away)_

_Jin: Are you sure?_

_S/Mai: Like I said before, I won't go back on my word. Especially when my honor is at the stake! (feeling proud and makes an annoyed expression)_

_Jin: Are you prepared... to marry me?_

_S/Mai: What did you say? (in disbelief)_

_Jin: Hear me out... when you'll start living by yourself you will have to pay taxes and make household expenses, right? Your salary can barely cover that as a cram school teacher, Believe me...If you do that, it will take you too long to pay your debt to me. Even years... but I know how we can speed up the process, only if you accept it._

_S/Mai: Are you suggesting to return the debt with my body!? (furious)_

_Jin: How can I do something like that? (feeling hurt from her treating him like a pervert)_

_S/Mai: Then how!? (asking for an explanation with an angry tone)_

_Jin: What I want to offer you, is a warm home with people who care about you. I know how much you care about my sister... and that she looks up to you like an older sister even though the two of you are the same age._

_And I know that you will never come to stay with us willingly as long as I am there too. At least not with a good reason. (S/Mai makes a confused look)_

_Jin: You want to pay your debt as soon as possible right, and I want someone to watch over my sister when I won't be home...(S/Mai slowly is letting off the anger)_

_S/Mai: You want me to take care of Mayuka...?_

_Jin: Yeah... but I know you won't dare come If a man is living there too, especially someone... who loves you... (she feels guilty for letting her emotions cloud her judgment and makes an apologetic expression on her face) That's why I came up with this method so I can make you feel at ease around me..._

_S/Mai: What method...? (listening carefully by making eye contact with him)_

_Jin: If you come and live with us, you can save up money faster because you won't have extra costs, and at the same time you will be with your best friend and won't feel lonely anymore._

_S/Mai: But you said... marriage (confused)_

_Jin: The marriage will be a written contract between us..._

_S/Mai: A contract?_

_Jin: This marriage it's not the kind you are thinking of. It means that you accept to be in my debt until you pay it off. And...you have to give your permission regarding one more condition..._

_S/Mai: Condition? What kind of condition you want me to accept, Igarashi san? (curious)_

_Jin: I want you to call me by my first name... (she makes a surprised look on her face) it's a reasonable one, right? (soft smile) is that ok with you?_

_S/Mai: That's all? Nothing else?_

_Jin: Just that one. While for me it will be an agreement where... I resign from my rights as your husband.(with a heavy heart while saying that) and I will only regard the marriage as a contract between a lender and a borrower. Once you pay off the debt, the marriage will automatically be cancelled._

_S/Mai: You are ok with this... Igarashi san?_

_Jin: I am the one who proposed it, right...? (Chuckles)_

_S/Mai: But why does it have to be a marriage contract?_

_Jin: I want to prove to you that even if the law allows me, I still won't do anything that will bring dishonor on you. (she is touched and starts blushing)_

_S/Mai:. There is no need for you to go to that much trouble for me, Igarashi san...(with a shy expression on her face)_

_Jin: What I truly want is your heart, and you know that... Do you think I could force myself on the woman I love knowing that will only hurt her...?_

_S/Mai: I know that you won't stoop to something so low, cause you are a good man Igarashi san. (with a bright smile) I overreacted before, but now I'm sure._

_Jin: Do we have a deal then, Ichijouji san? (Ichijouji is Mai's maiden name. He's trying to be playful)_

_S/Mai: I accept your deal! (excited)_

_(Jin gives his hand to close the deal with a handshake and she happily gives her hand in return and shake it off as done)_

_Jin: I feel happier when I have your trust, I won't ever do anything that you won't like... I promise you... (tightens his grip on her hand)_

_S/Mai: I'm looking forward to your promise... (in a joking manner.)_

_(he knew he had to go through with their contract if he wants to help her and come in their house to live with them)_

**_(End scene)_**

Hirai: And Cut! Okay everyone good job! Godai kun, Ishida... come over here!

(Shigeki and Sayaka goes to the director)

Sayaka: So what do you say director, how did I do? (anxious to hear his compliments. All of the crew is gathered and also is anticipating his reaction)

Hirai: Sure, I will tell you right now. Starting from the beginning. Why did you cry so much? Even if Mai was in front of her grandparents graves, if she's with someone at the moment she would not cry a rivers of tears. It will make her appear pitiful and weak. Even if she felt that way she would not openly show it to someone else. (Sayaka is on guard now after hearing that) Second, when the job offer was mentioned you made it sound as if Mai needed to count the money first so she would later decide if she was going to accept the job. That won't do! (with a stern tone) She would never appear ungrateful as that to her Sensei who was her biggest supporter in high school. She would have accepted the job just because it was her teacher's recommendation if needed. You couldn't understand her reason for having to think over the offer... can you tell me now?

Sayaka: Isn't it because she doesn't want to be a teacher in the first place, Kantoku? (worried)

Hirai: Wrong! It's because even if she's super intelligent she doesn't see herself as such and thinks she's not worthy having her teacher estimating her in such high regard. (sighs at her) Third, regarding her college studies you have made her sound conceited, cocky and immature... (shaking his head in disapproval, at this point Sayaka feels insecure) Her Sensei taught her college material but Mai considered that as something "normal" or just a bit advanced teaching her teacher gave her borrowed from the college books. She's a bit oblivious and she would not complain about how unfulfilled her studies make her with a proud face to Jin. And lastly, you've made her appear as someone with a personality disorder. (Sayaka is shocked)

Sayaka: What? Why is that?

Hirai: Her moods were over the top, too proud even at the moments where she's showing her pride. too weak, too violent, too pitiful, too much willing, softie even...? And why blushing...? Did you take this scene as an audition where you can show me the kinds of expression you are capable of making?

(Sayaka don't know what to say) There was no need for that I already know. If not, I wouldn't have offered you a role in the first place. You are a good actress Ishida... but in my vision you are not fit to play this role... (Sayaka makes a surprised face)

Sayaka: Can you please... please not decide yet... the bet is not done. (trembling from being upset)

Hirai: (sighs at her) You want to wait for Mogami san to finish with her scene too?

Sayaka: You can't make a call yet... until she performs too... (clenching her fists)

Hirai: Willful to the last moment... (sighs) Alright, we'll do that. Saori, tell the crew that Mogami san is needed for the shooting.

Saori: Yes. (goes to a crew member to tell him to go after Kyoko)

Hirai: Godai kun, when it comes to you I have to say that was a really well done job.

Shigeki: Thank you. (with a smile)

Hirai: I like how versatile you are and how you make sure to stay loyal to the script as much as you can.

You have completely nailed down Jin's character. (with approving smile)

Shigeki: Thank you so much, sir!

Saori: Director Hirai, I received a call that Mogami san is coming, she's just moments away.

Hirai: Ok, good. Godai kun on your position please for the second take.

Shigeki: Yes, sir... (goes back waiting for Kyoko so they can start doing the scene together.)

Hirai: Everyone get ready for the second test take! Just like the first time, on your positions and wait for my call. Camera 1 and Camera 2 be ready!

Cam1/2: Yes, sir!

Hirai: The others be on standby!

**At this moment Kyoko, or better said Mai makes her appearance. She was dressed in a pure white chiffon ankle length dress with slightly loose off shoulders medium thick straps and neckline. Wearing classic white kitten heel pumps. Her beautiful petite and slender form was complimenting the way her dress looked on her. Her long hip length voluminous dark flame red hair was let down in it's full glory while some thick strands of hair were blowing in the wind along with her long sheer white scarf as she was walking by.**

**She had the beauty of the Angel and Natsu's posture but toned down a little so it won't be that much attention grabbing. She took long strides and gracefully walked to her position. Even though she was beautiful as a goddess she wore an absent minded expression, with her beautiful emerald green eyes focused on one point the moment she took her appointed place. It appeared that she was already in character.**

Saori: is that... Mogami san? (shocked, in disbelief)

Hirai: Yes... It's her Indeed (with a soft smile. he remembered the Angel from the PV and Natsu)

***Yashiro's inner thoughts*:** "OMG Kyoko chan!? This is Kyoko chan right!? She's so beautiful like a completely different person! Ren...! OMG I need to see his reaction!" (when he turns to see Ren he sees that he is completely shocked out of his mind in a bewildered state that tries to grasp the situation he's in. He can't take his eyes off her and keep looking at her without blinking in amazement while trying to hold himself back from the shock. Saori takes notice of that) *Yashiro*: "Like I thought! Ren is so shocked right now he can't think straight anymore!"

***Sayaka's inner thoughts*:**"No way! It can't be, right! This is the same person as the one from before...!?" (completely dumbfounded by her visuals)

***Hisa's inner thoughts*:** "Mogami... san? She's so beautiful... Is this really Mogami san?" (she takes a look at Sayaka and when she sees her totally shocked, she laughs inwardly in contempt) "Serves you right"

***Shigeki's inner thoughts*:** "Wow ! What a stunner you turned out to be... (chuckles) what a hidden potential..." (turns to look at Ren) "Look at that... even Tsuruga kun is taken aback by her... (chuckles) even though she's his kohai he never had seen her like this? My...my... did I just discovered something ~interesting~ right now? (makes a short grin at Ren who by the way don't notice because his eyes are fixed at someone else)

Everyone from the crew too, falls victim to Kyoko's transformation. They can't believe it's the same ordinary high school girl from before.

(Kyoko is completely absorbed in her role and is not looking at anyone only waiting for the director's call)

Hirai: If everything and everyone is ready, Test take 2….. Action! (start shooting)

_**At the cemetery up on a hill located near the sea...**_

_**Mai's grandparents graves are on the front row closest to the sea where the wind is at its strongest **_

_**and where the most beautiful cherry blossom tree stands.**_

_**K/Mai is praying in front of their graves, she gets interrupted by Jin who's requesting to talk to her.**_

_Jin: I knew you would be here... (with a tender smile. K/Mai with no rush takes her time till she ends her prayer, and then she slowly opens her eyes as if reluctant to see the harsh reality in front of her. And then she finally turns his way to give a response) **[Director Hirai nods in approval with a smile]**_

_K/Mai: I came to visit my family... Of course, from now on I will come here more often... unfortunately... (with a sorrowful expression watching over their graves) Why are you here... Igarashi san? (asking while her gaze is fixed on the graves)_

_Jin: I was worried... I came to see how you are handling this... situation. (carefully choosing his words and watching her reaction with anticipation)_

_K/Mai: The last family member... Is gone... (with a slight trembling voice as if telling herself again so she can believe it suppressing her yet to appear tears successfully) **[D. Hirai is pleased]** I will never see him again...? (Jin can't help but feel sad about her)_

_Jin: Have you decided, what you are going to do from now on?_

_K/Mai: Yes... (looking in his direction with already in a calm state) Tachibana Sensei... (her math high school teacher) made me a job offer._

_Jin: A job offer? (curious)_

_K/Mai: She offered me the job of a Math teacher in the cram school she used to work for. She said if I wanted to, I can easily be accepted even if I am a freshman student in university... (with a sad smile, walking slowly towards the fence that guards the edge of the hill and separates safely the cemetery soil. She stands next to the cherry blossom tree) **[Hirai: Beautiful... Camera 3 focus on Mai. Camera 4 keep observing Jin. I want this two separate shots completely covered.]**_

_Jin: That's a really nice offer, besides... (turns to her side watching her back with his head tilted and a slight smile on his lips) You would make a great teacher, Mai... being so smart and caring... the students would love to be taught by you. (chuckles)_

_K/Mai: I don't know... I still haven't decided yet... (with a mild voice, In the same position. With a look devoid of any reaction watching the calm sea waves splashing far away in the horizon) **[Hirai: that's right...]**_

_Jin: I think you should, you are more than capable for the job. Unless you think it will get in the way of your studies... hmm? (waiting for her answer)_

_K/Mai: I thought...the advanced material in college, even for a freshman will be somewhat of a challenge, but I was wrong... (with a nonchalant tone and expression saying honestly from the heart)_

_Jin: Hahah... (laughs) Maybe the reason for that is because your high school teacher gave you college material in school beforehand, right? (with amused facial expression)_

_K/Mai: But that was from different college... (still with nonchalant yet soft expression, turns to his direction facing him. Jin chuckles to her cute calm innocent reaction) **[Hirai: keep it going Mai, just beautiful]** I thought the college I'm attending would be with a different course program..._

_Jin: Can't be helped... You are just too smart, Mai..._

_K/Mai: I wonder about that... (turns facing the sea again with a disheartened expression)_

_Jin: What's wrong, Mai...? (a bit worried)_

_K/Mai: This... is all my fault. Everything happened because of... me (with a quiet voice filled with anguish)_

_Jin: Why...? (with a sincere care. And just when he wanted to get closer to her, his steps gets halt right away the moment K/Mai starts reasoning in a more saddened tone)_

_K/Mai: Why...? (with a sad smile) Because, I am the reason his life was so rapidly terminated... I am the reason for his suffering... Everything was caused because of me... because he wanted to make me happy... (with a disheartened voice looking up in the sky closing her eyes shut tightly so her tears won't fall down, while firmly grabbing the fence with her hands trying to suppress her remaining bursting emotions filled with stifled sobs) **[Hirai: Yes... this is what I want (excited)]**_

_Jin: Mai... (In a quiet voice, hesitating whether to go or not to her side)_

_K/Mai: I could not see anything... How could I not notice his intentions...? Why... how could I be... so blind? (in a slight trembling voice filled with deep pain) That's why... how can you call someone like me smart, Igarashi san? I am not worthy of such praise, a person who could not see things happening even though... it was in front of my nose... (lowering her head downwards in a defeated manner) (him wanting to pull her away from this state of mind he says to her confidently)_

_Jin: I would have done the exact same thing... (firmly) (K/Mai surprised by him, stops from falling deeper down in despair because of his words and turns towards him facing him with a surprised look on her face)_

_**[Hirai: Camera 3 a slow close up on Mai]**_

_Jin: That's right... I would, in a second. Because you are worth it... Mai. (with a calm tender voice hinted with his love for her in the last six words, while K/Mai carefully observing his words and reaction)_

_Jin: Why are you looking at me like that... (chuckles at her, with a warm facial expression) **[Hirai: Camera 4 follow Jin]** You don't believe me...? If you want... (step by step carefully decreasing the distance between them) If you give me a chance... I will be more than happy to show you, what all I am capable of doing for you... (reaching to touch her hand, but K/Mai flustered by the sudden weird mood, is brushing him off in a polite and certain manner)_

_K/Mai: Igarashi san... You are just too kind. Thank you for saying that, but you really don't have to mind me and make me feel good about myself. (trying to change the mood to the way it was before with a calm soothing tone)** [Hirai: Yes! (with his fists pumped showing satisfaction)]**_

_Jin: This has nothing to do with kindness... (with a sad smile because he had noticed that he was rejected from confessing his feelings again to her)_

_K/Mai: I'm sure you and Mayuka chan can understand me the best... because you two have lost your parents not too long ago..._

_Jin: That's right... we too ended up alone, and we know how hard it is to lose a parent. Even more, when both of them pass away at the same time... (turns away to look at her grandparents gravestones)_

_K/Mai: I think you are doing a great job with Mayuka chan as her guardian, you are a really good brother to her... (with a gentle smile, and when Jin turns her direction to face her again, his heart squeezed with pain because of how lovely that smile was) **[Hirai: Nice expression Godai kun! Keep it going]**_

_Jin: It really means a lot to me, coming from you... Thank you. (with a soft smile) What about you Mai..._

_K/Mai: Hmm...?_

_Jin: Are you really ok with living alone from now on? I don't think that's safe for a young woman like you... (worried)_

_K/Mai: isn't that something I have to learn sooner or later, Igarashi san? I even have a job offer now and a fixed income if I were to accept it._

_Jin: Mayuka and me will be worried about you all the time if you live alone..._

_K/Mai: You shouldn't be... this is how it's going to be from now on... (suddenly the wind starts blowing with increasing power making the petals from the cherry blossom tree dancing to their fall in a swift manner)_

_Jin: If it's ok with you... I want you to live with Mayuka and me. (she is surprised)_

_K/Mai: Why would I live with you, siblings?_

_Jin: Because we care about you._

_K/Mai: But that is..._

_Jin: Outrageous? Why? Do you not consider my sister your best friend anymore?_

_K/Mai: Of course I do! (with slightly louder voice)_

_Jin: Then... It's because of me?_

_K/Mai: ... (she's not answering anything and makes a troubled expression)_

_Jin: It really is because of me... (she's not denying him and makes an apologetic expression) Don't be confused. I have my reasons too..._

_ (making up excuses at the very moment to convince her)_

_K/Mai: What... do you mean? (baffled)_

_Jin: I considered you to be a woman of principles actually, truth be told... (trying to stir up her pride)_

_K/Mai: What...? (still don't know what's happening)_

_Jin: You said that you will pay off your debt to me to the last cent as soon as possible, right?_

_K/Mai: I always stay true to my word, and this time won't be an exception either. (with a firm tone) What are you trying to say? please be more specific..._

_Jin: I'm glad to hear that. But just to be sure, are you ready to prove that to me at all cost?_

_K/Mai: I would be more than happy to... (with a reassuring tone)_

_Jin: Are you sure?_

_K/Mai: I don't like faltering on a decision that I've previously made, Igarashi san... especially when my integrity is at stake! (with an aura that's almost screaming rectitude and high morals)_

_Jin: Are you prepared... to marry me?_

_K/Mai: What!? (shocked)_

_Jin: Let me explain... when you start living by yourself, you will have to take care of household expenses and paying taxes, right?_

_Your salary can barely cover that all as a cram school teacher, trust me._

_If you do that, how long will it take you to pay your debt to me? Years and years... right?_

_But there is a way we can speed up the process, if you are willing._

_K/Mai: I will never sell myself to you, Igarashi san! (with an inward guttural tone) **[Hirai: Nice...]**_

_Jin: I would never intend that with you...Mai (a bit hurt from her treating him like an enemy)_

_K/Mai: Explain it to me then! (demands a fast reason)_

_Jin: What I really offer you, is a warm home with people who care about you. I know how much you care about my sister... and that she look ups to you like an older sister even though the two of you are the same age._

_And I also know that you will never come willingly to stay with us as long as I am there too... at least not with a good reason._

_(K/Mai makes a confused look)_

_Jin: You want to pay your debt sooner right, and I too want someone to watch over my sister when I won't be home...(K/Mai slowly lowering her guard)_

_K/Mai: You want me... to make her company so she won't feel alone...? (with a soft tone)_

_Jin: Yeah... but I know you won't dare come where a man is living too, especially someone... who loves you... (feeling awkward about that and hard to face him, she turns away watching the sea again)_

_**[Hirai: Camera 3, fade in distance on Mai]**_

_That's why I came up with this method so I can make you feel at ease around me..._

_K/Mai: What method...? (with hesitating tone, listening without making a move and staring at the sea with her hands resting on the fence)_

_Jin: If you come and live with us, saving up will be a lot easier for you. Because you'll be freed of extra costs and at the same time you will be with your best friend and won't feel lonely anymore._

_K/Mai: What about... the marriage then? (she's asking with a bit of hesitation)_

_Jin: The marriage will be a written contract between us..._

_K/Mai: A contract?_

_Jin: While in marriage, you accept that you are indebted to me financially, and...you have to give your permission regarding one more condition..._

_K/Mai: What... kind of condition? (almost afraid to hear the answer)_

_Jin: You will have to call me by my first name... (she turns in his direction and facing him with a surprised look on her face) you look like you didn't see that coming... (chuckles) is that...ok? **[Hirai: Camera 4 slow close up on Jin]**_

_K/Mai: Mhmm... (murmuring with a nod)_

_Jin: That will be the demand for you, while for me it will be a document where I have to sign an agreement that... I resign from my rights as your husband... (with a heavy heart while saying that) and I will only regard the marriage as a contract between a lender and a borrower. Once the debt is returned the marriage will be annulled..._

_K/Mai: I see... And you are ok with this... Igarashi san?_

_Jin: I am the one who proposed it, right...? (Chuckles)_

_K/Mai: What I don't understand is, why this kind of agreement under the pretext of marriage?_

_Jin: You need some sort of assurance that I won't do anything, that will put in danger your chastity, right? (she is stunned)_

_K/Mai:. You would go... to such lengths for me...?_

_Jin: What I truly want is your heart, and you know that... Do you think I could force myself on the woman I love knowing that will only hurt her...? _

_**[Hirai: Camera 4, distance shot on Jin]**_

_K/Mai: I have always considered you... as a good man, Igarashi san... (with a tender smile) And now you have proved it too..._

_Jin: So... what do you say, Ichijouji san? (Ichijouji is Mai's maiden name) Do we have a deal? (trying to be playful)_

_K/Mai: … Yes... It's a deal... (Chuckles with a sigh of relief) (Jin gives his hand to close the deal with a handshake, and in a slow motion she puts her hand closer reaching his and shake it off as done)_

_**[Hirai: Nice... ]**_

_Jin: I feel happier when I have your trust, I won't ever do anything that you won't like... It's a promise... (tightens his grip on her hand) **[Hirai: Camera 4, a close up on their shaking hand, Camera 3 focus on Mai]**_

_K/Mai: Igarashi san... Thank you... (with a sincere smile, and with her voluminous long dark flame red hair flowing in the wind accompanied by her long sheer white scarf while at the same time the cherry blossom petals falling over her in a slow graceful manner making her almost as if a dream like scenery out of a romance drama. **[Hirai: Camera 4 focus on Jin]**_

_She was so breathtaking that made his heart's palpitations beat faster and make him instantly regret their contract...but he knew he had to go through with it if he wanted to help her and come in their house to live with them)_

_**(End scene)**_

Hirai: And... Cut!

**Actress Ishida Sayaka makes a bet with Kyoko for the role of Mai which she agrees on.**

**Director Hirai allows the bet but on a condition previously made by Sayaka.**

**And Mai finally makes her appearance...**

_Next chapter coming soon..._


	11. Skip Beat - Lex Talionis (Chapter 10)

**Chapter 10**

**Kyoko and Shigeki acting their parts dutifully till the end of the scene and then finally hear the director's words "Cut!" As soon as they heard the word, they've returned to their selves and anxious to see if the Director is satisfied, especially Kyoko who put her job on the line for this rehearsal. **

**D. Hirai went closer so he could talk to them.**

Hirai: Before I give my judgment who should play the role of Mai, I would like to confirm some things before with you Mogami san.

Kyoko: Of... of course! (a bit startled but goes along with the director's request)

Hirai: The first question: The moment you walked on the stage you have already been inside the role, but what I want to know is why you didn't start crying at your grandparents graves? Instead you silently prayed for them with a melancholic expression...

Kyoko: Why I didn't cry...? (asking with an innocent reaction)

Hirai: Yes.

Kyoko: Mai, she is... (thinking seriously about the character's background) I believe at this part she feels... tired (makes a sad face that shows empathy for her)

Hirai: Tired? (curious to know more)

Kyoko: It's because... I think during the funeral she must have felt devastated and I'm sure she cried her eyes out as much as she could. Yeah, definitely... (convinced) even though we don't have an actual scene of that moment I believe she did that, probably in her room before sleep...now the only person she can rely on is herself and she knows that crying won't get her anywhere in the long term so she told herself she must stay strong from now on... no more crying, no more pity for herself...

Hirai: I see... Second question: Why she's reluctant to accept the offer her Sensei made?

Kyoko: I think it's related to the thing I have mentioned before...

Hirai: How, exactly?

Kyoko: Before, I said that she doesn't want to pity herself anymore, that she wants to stop feeling this way and face the future prepared to confront with whatever comes her way... And this offer is... something she believes that she is not worth taking, basically wasted on her, because the most probable reason - according to her for this job being offered to her is so she could survive, and not because she deserves it. (Sayaka makes an annoyed expression)

Hirai: Third question: Why Mai refuse to shed a tear in front of Jin and facing him with her back instead?

Kyoko: She's aware of his feelings and he's the brother of her best friend, but their relationship is not really close. Actually she's grateful and respects him, feeling awkward even sometimes, but a sign of weakness in front of him... I believe is a strong NO for her. I think she considers that is below her to cause sympathy from him for her situation. And besides, if there is anyone who can understand her best that's him and his sister who were in her skin not so long ago...

Hirai: Very well, Mogami san... (with approving smile) And how did you came to this conclusion about the character, that this is the way she is...? (Ren decides to get closer to them and Yashiro follows)

Kyoko: Actually... when I had to create my version for the role of Mio I was having some troubles along the way since it was my first time portraying a character. But someone very wise helped me see the light at the end of the tunnel... (she smiles with a soft face expression that shows she's thinking of that person in that moment while talking) He said "Everyone has their personalities. So they are going to behave and feel differently about stuff. Even with the same lines and reaction they can come across completely different, depending on the circumstances and environment they were raised in. What sort of environment was she raised in? What's her personality like? How does she normally speak? How would she say those lines? You should think about all the characters's backgrounds and mentalities that aren't written in the script." That is what Tsuruga san taught me... (and then she see him coming closer to her. And the moment he arrived where they can be face to face distance, she makes a gesture of gratitude by doing a deep bow that last a bit longer from the one she greets him with. Smitten by her honesty and unexpected deep bow that wants to say "thanks for taking care of me" he just smiled gently at her that showed a bit of his feelings but not enough to alarm the whole crew. Only those closer to him like Yashiro for example could crack that code which by the way he sure did. He wouldn't miss it for the whole world and only waited for a moment to get this in his face)

Hirai: You have taught your kouhai well, Tsuruga kun. (with a smile)

Ren: I just gave her advice, the rest is all her... (with a gentle tone looking at Kyoko, then with his right hand lifts up Kyoko's face by the chin gently. And her with the eyes of an innocent dear is looking into his eyes uncertain about his next move)

Kyoko: Tsuruga san...? (Ren was looking straight into her eyes as if he was taking his time admiring the new character Kyoko gave life to, but he tried to tone it down so it could appear as if he was looking at his kouhai)

Ren: Mogami san, I look forward to our scenes together... (with a sincere gentle smile that made Kyoko a bit confused but the inner Yashiro was squealing like a teenage girl while maintaining a professional face)

Kyoko: But the director have not yet... (rise up and trying to explain to Ren)

Ren: Haven't decided yet? (interrupting her) That's not true. Or am I wrong director Hirai?

Hirai: Well well... hahah Tsuruga kun is right. The role of Mai will be played by Mogami Kyoko... (Kyoko makes a relieved face and is happy for keeping her job while Sayaka is showing a face of dissatisfaction) I'm sorry Ishida, but after all I will not change my decision. You wanted a chance to compete for the role and I gave you one, unfortunately you didn't prove me wrong... Mogami san did the role exactly like I expected she would and she confirmed my decision once again why she was chosen for this role. (Kyoko is happy by the director's words) And now the main question: Are you the type to go back on your word, or will you accept to play the role of Mizukawa Ayaka... Ishida? (not taking responsibility when she did the challenge in front of so many people would only hurt her pride and reputation and would make her a laughing stock for the competition and acting world. Something like that is out of the question so she naturally...)

Sayaka: Of course not, director! I promised to do this role and gave my word so I will comply... I'm not that unreasonable.

Hirai: Good! That's what I wanted to hear... (relieved)

Sayaka: I just hope you won't be disappointed if she suddenly runs out of luck and forget how to do the role, maybe this was a fluke...? (pretends to ask with an innocent face expression and then looks at Kyoko)

Kyoko: A fluke you say, Ishida san...? (with a stifled laughing tone and then suddenly the air got cold around her and her dark aura started to spread making her demons appear behind her)

Sayaka: Something's not right... (before her brain could understand, her body already felt the chills all over her body and that something dark is approaching her) what's happening...?

Kyoko: Ishida san you are too kind... I understand as a senpai you only want the kouhai to give her best, right...? (with a serious tone, Kyoko gives her a scary smile that shows she's mocking her, and her demons while laughing sarcastically are flying around Sayaka and one of them stretched it's body so it could wrap itself around her throat making hard to breathe)

Sayaka: Someone... help... I can't breathe... something is choking me...! (struggling to gasp for air and asking for help)

Morino san: Sayaka chan! What's wrong!? (her manager came running to her)

Sayaka: I... can't breathe...

Hirai: Mogami san! You're not yourself! Like this you are completely like the Angel from the PV! (he noticed the scary aura around her)

Shigeki: Angel...?

Ren: Mogami san? (don't know what's happening but obviously can see that Kyoko is angry)

Morino: Someone please make her stop!

Hirai: But she's not doing anything to Ishida...

Saori: Just what... Is happening? (looking surprised at Kyoko's sudden change of mood from the innocent girl to this resentful aura coming from her)

(Kyoko continues with the intense mood and aura and her demons "grudge" and "hatred" keep doing their "torture" on Sayaka with one of them fastening it's body around her throat and the other laughing and flying in circles)

Sayaka: Stop! I... can't breathe...!

Morino: Mogami san! Please stop this! (panicking because she can't help Sayaka)

Kyoko: What's wrong Ishida san? I am waiting for further instructions on how to do my role... would you be kind enough to teach me how to get better for the next scene? (with a serious tone and expression that shows contempt. One would say that she became the mix of Mio and the Angel at that moment)

Sayaka: Noooo! Help me...! (Kyoko gives her a smile like Mio would when she's satisfied after she's bullied Mizuki) 

**After the incident with Sayaka, Kyoko was requested by the director to take a break in her changing room in order to calm down for being provoked by Ishida. She's together with Yashiro san while Ren was told to get prepared for his role as Gen because he also had to shoot a scene with Sayaka and Mai at the graveyard. **

**After a long complaining that Kyoko is dangerous to her life, Ishida somehow got convinced to get ready for the role of Gen's assistant Ayaka by the director and Ren who told her that he can't wait anymore for their scene to be shot in a polite way that questioned her professionalism and made her calm down a bit. At first she was furious for being "treated" that way by an amateur like Kyoko, but then Ren apologized to her in her name that made Kyoko herself shocked and embarrassed in front of him. **

**At this moment she's beating herself over it while Yashiro tries to console her.**

Kyoko: Tsuruga san...! Because of me Tsuruga san apologized to that mind-your-words-when-you-speak-to-me-spoiled-actress... (depressed sitting on the floor all gloomy)

Yashiro: Kyoko chan... (trying to lift up her mood) you don't need to be like that, I'm sure Ren knew he needed to step up and try to calm things down or otherwise who knows until when things would drag on. After all he's busy and wants to do his job as required.

Kyoko: But... but... Tsuruga san... (on the verge of crying)

Yashiro: There... there... (patting her back) do you want to be seen like this by Ren? (she shakes her head in negation) that's right. If he saw you like this he would put the job on hold and he will try to cheer you up until you feel better. (she's not saying anything but still gloomy) By the way that was sure interesting, the moment you turned from Mai to Mio... (laughing at her with his hand covering his mouth and sneaky eyes which makes her self conscious about her reaction before)

Kyoko: Ah...

Yashiro: Hm? Did you just remember that moment?

Kyoko: Please don't tease me Yashiro san... (embarrassed, covering her face with her hands)

Yashiro: But you know what Kyoko chan? I think that was exactly what you needed to do. The scary expression on her face will remind her to not try to bully you again... pu pu pu... (laughing at the thought of the scared Sayaka, makes an evil smile expression and his glasses glint at the same time)

Kyoko: You do, Yashiro san...? (surprised)

Yashiro: Of course Kyoko chan! (convinced) she openly provoked you because you are still fresh in the acting world and because she was jealous of you for doing a better job than her. (with his fists pumped) so that's why you shouldn't feel bad...

Kyoko: Ishida san was jealous...of me?

Yashiro: Exactly!

Kyoko: Hmmm... (still not convinced) Yashiro san can you tell me more about her, about what kind of actress she is?

Yashiro: Of course... I already know everything about the actors starring in this drama. (He takes out his notebook and listing the pages, Kyoko is amazed)

Kyoko: As expected of Yashiro san...

Yashiro: Ishida Sayaka... and there is the memo I wrote about her. (he starts to read out loud so Kyoko can hear) "She's a 19 year old actress under the same Toyoda Agency like Godai Shigeki and Doiuchi Hisa. Her debut 3 years ago with the role of the orphan girl that takes revenge on her adoptive family after a long mental and physical abuse turned into a great success giving her opportunities to be requested by directors creating dramas with the same genre.

From then on every role she took was always the villain, apparently it was her strongest quality as an actor. There was a time when she also took the protagonist role of a young heiress fighting for justice by using her connections and wealth, but was scorned by the media for making a mistake of accepting that role, because they were not satisfied with how the character was brought to light by her.

Ishida was upset by this news and took a break for a short time, and later making a comeback with another villain role that put her on the map once again. This time the reviews were mostly positive and they were happy she decided to do a role they are used to watch her. Her latest role was also a villain in a Chinese drama that was made in Beijing." (closing his notebook after he read everything he wrote)

Kyoko: Ishida san... was also cursed by her fate for doing a villain role? (surprised)

Yashiro: Cursed...?

Kyoko: I never thought she and I could be so similar... now I understand.

Yashiro: Ha? You already sympathize with her? (surprised)

Kyoko: But you see, Yashiro san? Just because she did a role of a villain once she couldn't escape the cursed whirlwind pulling her down... she was offered only that kind of roles and when she tried to change her fate, she was hated for it! Poor Ishida san... (makes a pitiful face with teary eyes) If I knew... if I knew you were struggling like this... I wouldn't have treated you like that! After all we share the same fate... (depressed, on her knees hitting the floor with her hand repeatedly) Only I understand your pain Ishida san! (nodding convincingly)

Yashiro: Ah... (makes a troubled face)

Kyoko: I've decided! (gets on her feet, already with another mood with that of someone determined) I will no longer fight with Ishida san and try to strangle her...

Yashiro: So you admit you did something...? (troubled)

Kyoko: From now on I will try and get along with her... that's right! (with her fists pumped in the air while nodding in confirmation) Those with the Cursed fate must support each other! One for all, All for One!

Yashiro: And just a few minutes ago you were her enemy... (amazed by the sudden change of heart)

Kyoko: That was wrong of me Yashiro san! (with an expression of furrowed eyebrows and puffs of steam blowing out from her nose) After all we are the same kind...

Yashiro: I just hope she won't make things difficult for you anymore, Kyoko chan. (let's out a sigh)

Kyoko: I'm sure when we talk, we can find a common language and try to settle our differences.

Yashiro: Good luck with that! (with a worried smile expression)

Kyoko: Also, there is something else bothering me... I can't remember why she looks so familiar to me?

Yashiro: Perhaps you saw her in some drama, or variety?

Kyoko: No, I would have remembered but I don't follow celebrity news, Yashiro san... (with a monotone voice)

Yashiro: Even though you are in the showbiz yourself... (with expressionless face)

Kyoko: Where could I have seen her...? (with an expression trying to remember)

Yashiro: Ah! (suddenly remembered) The previous week from the Model section of LME, a model was hired for a popular office supply company in Beijing. She was hired along with Ishida san and together they worked for a commercial representing their brand. (with a proud smiling face)

Kyoko: Ah, that's right! (she remembered) Now that you mentioned it I do remember while walking through the hall in LME I saw a poster of someone as an office girl... I guess that was Ishida san! Wow Yashiro san! You are amazing! (content for finally being able to remember thanks to Yashiro san)

Yashiro: Hahah (with a smile on his face)

Kyoko: What a relief! (let's out a sigh) that would have bothered me at night making it difficult to sleep...haha (with a silly expression while laughing)

Yashiro: Glad I helped. (suddenly they hear distant voices of people chattering in amazement)

Kyoko: Is something happening over there? (curious)

Yashiro: Let's go and see Kyoko chan.

Kyoko: Right! (together with Yashiro san they go out and head to where the voices are coming out from, and with every step they are getting louder as they come closer to the reason of their amazement) 

**As soon as they landed their eyes on the target of their enthusiastic chattering they quickly understood the reason. **

**And how could they not, when the person in question was none other than Tsuruga Ren or better said it was Shirai Gen coming to life on the set. **

**He wore a classic black pleated front long dress pants that complimented his long legs perfectly, the finest quality black leather formal shoes and a matching suit black jacket. Underneath he had a casual slim fit black shirt with long sleeves, and a collar with only the two first buttons left unbuttoned showing just a glimpse of his collar bone. **

**On his right wrist he wore a classic branded Armani polished stainless silver steel case bracelet watch, that only enhanced his masculinity. His hairstyle of 7:3 ratio was that of his left side slicked back neatly and his right side parted off to one side downwards with his bangs covering slightly his right eye. He also had a serious expression on his face with a sharp looking eyes like daggers letting an aura of someone not to be taken lightly. His height made him stand out even more from the crowd and his good physique could be noticed even through his clothes but nothing off putting. He was a bit intimidating and yet still looked sophisticated and elegant. **

**Next to him was his personal assistant Mizukawa Ayaka (Ishida Sayaka) who wore a navy pant suit with a matching tight pencil skirt covering just a few cm above the knees and Pumps Heel Pointed Toe Shallow Stilettos Shoes.**

**Underneath her suit she had a white shirt buttoned up to the collar. Her hair was neatly pulled up in a ponytail, with a light makeup. Even though she was dressed as an office worker her body language was oozing pheromones from the way she was holding herself. Together they gave off the vibe of someone important, but if they were to be compared of whose presence is most noteworthy the winner will be Ren.**

**Because all it took was his mere presence to make people understand who is the real leader of this show...**

**Even though the actor for the Jin role was also someone very handsome, tall and charming but next to Ren his looks faded away a bit, which were not mostly his looks but the aura from their characters were giving off.**

At the sight of this Tsuruga san, Kyoko became speechless. It's not like she were not aware of the charm he possessed or how much of a seductor he can be if he wanted to as she already witnessed it first hand, but because she can experience what it's like to be the love interest of that man whom everybody is looking at with amazement from Director, actors, producing crew, backstage crew even the maintenance crew in front of the cameras. She felt a little dizziness. Was it from the excitement, fear of the unknown, she couldn't tell herself either. But what she did know was that she had to act the best she could both in the drama and in her personal life. There is no way she would let her feelings to be shown on her face and risk everything. She successfully hid her feelings for such a long time from the time they were shooting "Dark Moon" together and this time should not be an exception, especially not now when she was so close to Yashiro san who could probe that armor of the humble kouhai who's always grateful to learn from her senpai. She needed to sort out her feelings and quickly before anyone could take a notice. Luckily Yashiro san was too caught up at the people's reaction and took his time to enjoy that. And by the time he wanted to check on Kyoko's reaction, she already was prepared mentally and was just watching the others with a calm reaction waiting for things to settle down. As expected, Yashiro showed a disappointed face and even felt pity for Ren for not being able to shake Kyoko's heart.

The director saw Kyoko and called her with a gesture of his palm indicating to go where he was. At that, Ren just slowly in a calm manner followed with his eyes the signal pointing at Kyoko and made a quick grin with his lips that lasted about three seconds at most because he is naturally sly by nature that won't openly show that side of him.

Kyoko: Hirai Kantoku... (already came) Tsuruga san, I see you are already prepared for the shooting. I'm glad I finally get to meet Shirai Gen. (giving him her best innocent smile of the kouhai proud of her Senpai)

Ren: Yes... (he returned a gentle smile back at her but inside he was dying to know how she truly felt when she saw him. The other's feedback on his character didn't really mattered to him, but he could not say the same thing about her too. He was not expecting her to drool over him like the rest of the female spectators but he also wanted to see at least a slight change that showed she was affected by him) But you are yet to see the real Shirai Gen, Mogami san... (with a calm tone and sharp eyes looking at her. It appeared as the consciousness of Ren was slowly fading away and Shirai Gen was starting to take control of his body. Kyoko also took notice of this change because the usual Tsuruga san was not that bold with her in his expression and voice. The change was slight but still noticeable to her)

Hirai: Mogami san, I've already talked with Tsuruga kun and Ishida san about the scene we are going to shoot next. It's the scene Where Gen watches for the first time Mai in person. This scene happens in the present as you already know by the script. This meeting is not face to face yet, as this is just an attempt of Gen trying to get familiar with his future target. We are going to shoot the scene when Mai goes to visit her grandparents graves alone and somewhere behind, hidden by the surrounding is Gen watching her accompanied by his assistant Ayaka making commentaries about their plans. It's kind of like the predator watching over his pray feeling we are trying to make with this scene.

Kyoko: I understand. (carefully listening to the director)

Hirai: Then after this scene is done, Godai kun and Doiuchi san be on standby as you will shoot a scene next with Mogami san. Your characters Jin, Mai and Mayuka will also shoot the scene visiting the graves of both Igarashi parents and Mai's grandparents. Another scene in the present. Is everything clear?

Shigeki/Hisa: Yes, sir.

Hirai: Very well then. You have enough time to prepare yourself while we are shooting the scene with them first. Ishida san, ready to show us why you were chosen for the role of Ayaka?

Sayaka: I am more than ready, sir. Villain roles comes naturally to me.

Hirai: I know... (smiling in confirmation)

Kyoko: Ishida san... (Sayaka gets startled)

Sayaka: What is it? Are you gonna do something again to me? (a bit nervous) Security be ready to take her down! (hides behind Ren)

Kyoko: I would like to apologize for my behavior before... I realized I shouldn't be that rude to you. We are the same kind after all (with a cheerful smile that makes Sayaka completely dumbfounded)

Sayaka: What... is this another tactic to lure me with kindness and then finish me off!? Is that what you are trying to do here!? (scared for her life) And what do you mean we are the same kind? How are we the same? (panting while trying to calm down)

Kyoko: Finish you off...? (innocent) I would never do that, Ishida san. The worst I could do to you is make you feel haunted by my little de... (suddenly she realized that she was about to say something stupid like her demons in front of Tsuruga san, but quickly tried to cover up) by my dolls! hahahahaha what I meant to say is that I like supernatural things and have some creepy dolls at home that will make you scared for life, Ishida san! hahahah (trying to patch things up with the forceful laugh)

Ren: Oooh... I didn't know about this hobby of yours, Mogami san... (with one raised eyebrow followed by the amused tone and reaction that shows he's interested)

Kyoko: That's how things are Tsuruga san... yeah... that's another hobby I picked up, hahahah... (Awkwardly trying to play along with this lie a bit longer, and the more she's laughing the more she wants to cry inside her self for being stupid)

Sayaka: Everyone! You heard her, right!? She wanted to do something to me and she just confessed about it.

Hirai: I'm sure Mogami san is only joking, right...? (Looking at Kyoko)

Kyoko: Of course I am... (in a joking manner, smiling with conviction enough to make them believe her, but in her head: "Why am I so stupid and didn't think of this beforehand!? Am I so nervous about being here next to Tsuruga san, that made my every brain function to freeze? What a terrifying opponent you are, Tsuruga san! But I'm nowhere near giving up to your charm... Don't look at him Kyoko! Don't even try to remember his scent. It's not the time and place for that...later when you come home only then you can put the loop in your head of the gorgeous existence of this man! Now keep pretending or everyone here will know that you are in love with Tsuruga Ren and risk of being the laughing stock in front of everyone for life! I would rather die first!")

Ren: So it was... a joke? (with a playful tone teasing her on purpose)

Kyoko: It's a joke, Tsuruga san (with an innocent smile looking at him)

Sayaka: How do I know that you are telling the truth?

Kyoko: Because from now on the incident from before won't repeat anymore Ishida san. But it's not like I was only at fault back then, your **poisonous personality** has its share too... (honestly from the heart, with innocent reaction) (makes the director chuckle)

Sayaka: Wah! (surprised) did you just...?

Kyoko: But it's ok now, I understand why you did that. Just because you were good at a certain role you were only offered similar ones after, right? As an actor you felt trapped by the shadow of the past and felt like your chance of upgrading yourself and evolve to even better actress by playing various roles was cut off from you... (Sayaka let's her guard down and come face to face with Kyoko)

Sayaka: And how do you know that...?

Kyoko: I am the same. That's why I said we are the same kind. I will be forever grateful for Mio, she was my first role after all and will always have a very special place in my heart. But later I was requested only for similar roles. My latest one is a high school bully leader hahah... But this role is my chance to prove that I can also play the good girl too. (with a gentle smile) so that's why Ishida san... I'm sorry for being selfish. (bows to her that makes Sayaka surprised)

Sayaka: What are you doing... get up... I don't need your fake apology... (looking down, a bit embarrassed but refusing to acknowledge) And besides, do you think I would have let you acting the role if you sucked? I would have eaten you alive! (furious at her. Kyoko surprised get's up)

Kyoko: Does that mean...?

Sayaka: It means nothing, you hear me! You are not that terrible like I thought you are... (angry, trying to put a stop to this awkward situation she's in)

Kyoko: Ishida san just acknowledged me... (with a surprised tone and reaction covering her mouth with her palms)

Sayaka: I did not! Now stop bothering me and go to your position already! We can't do this without you miss protagonist...!

Kyoko: Yes! Right away... I'm looking forward to meet **the poisonous Ayaka too**... (laughing cheerfully while going to her position at the graveyard.)

Sayaka: She did it again!? There is no one poisonous and scary like you here on this set! (shouting and walking towards her) The real you is more scary than every villain character I ever did, you hear me!?

Kyoko: You are so funny Ishida san! (laughing at her cheerfully)

Sayaka: You should be the one to play Ayaka! (at this point their voices are already distant)

Hirai: Looks like everything went well between the two?

Ren: I hope so... (chuckles) Now excuse me, I don't want to make the ladies wait for me. (Goes to where Sayaka is)

Hirai: Of course... Everyone get ready! We have another scene to shoot... 

**The role has been decided.**

**Shirai Gen makes his appearance.**

**A new possible frenemy for Kyoko...?**

_Next chapter coming soon..._


	12. A Christmas Lex Talionis -Special

**A Christmas ~Lex Talionis -Special~**

_~I really want to tell you_

_Just how precious you are to me,_

_My every thought of you is as loving as can be_

_My heart is totally filled with things_

_That words alone can't say,_

_This comes especially for you_

_With love on Christmas Day. ~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, only this fiction..._

_**Summary: Kyoko is about to face a Christmas themed adventure. What happens when you are not playing a role, instead you live as the role? **_

_**What kind of challenges are on the road for her? What kind of approach she will use when dealing with such a weird situation? But most importantly how she is going to resist Shirai Gen (Tsuruga's san alter ego) making advances at her all of a sudden?**_

…_.._

…_._

After her first day successfully acting the Mai role, Kyoko returns back at the LME Office.

After a long day of struggling to keep her job from another actress who was aiming for the same role, preparing for the rehearsals and actual takes, such as trying to keep her own feelings in check after being so directly exposed to Tsuruga's san charm as Shirai Gen at work, she personally thought that she deserved a break that could last at least one month. But reality was not so kind after all, because she had another job lined up after her work was done as Mai.

She returned back at the LME office and from there she went to TBM Studio at 6pm, because the job awaiting for her was none other than the job for Bou the chicken… That's right. Her next job was for Bou, the mascot for the popular Kimagure Rock show to appear at the next one in the same studio after hers was done. Because apparently Bou was very popular among the children. And in this show it was all about them, run by child actors for the children. And this time Bou had the honor to be invited.

The hosts by picking a card from the audience's requests in the previous episode, they got the Christmas theme card. And for this episode, the studio got decorated as if it was the actual 24th day of December.

Bou together with the hosts child actors ran the program by doing things in the spirit of the holiday. Bou's entrance was him coming out from a giant cake "prepared" for Christmas as the surprise for tonight's show announced by the hosts. Their first task was baking cookies for Santa with the same recipe for chocolate chip cookies but in the shape of bunnies, together they decorated the Christmas tree, have opened the presents after, they sang merry songs, and at the end Bou was dressed as Santa Claus making his second appearance riding his sleigh on a moving platform, that mimicked the movements of being pulled by the reindeer and some fake ones in front of the sleigh that moved in synchronization with it. Bou took the gifts from his big filled with presents red bag and threw them at the children in the audience imitating Santa's laugh. And like that, tonight's special program ended with success.

_Behind the stage member: Thank you Bou. That would be all for today. (with a polite smile)_

_Bou: Ah, yes... thank you for the hard work! (bows and leaves the studio heading for the Love Me changing room)_

She was exhausted... This day felt especially long and never ending for her because she had to do so many things in one day.

After shooting a couple of scenes, afterwards she had to do a photo-shoot too with her co-actors while in their roles. Those photographs were to be used for the drama's promotion announcement of it's arrival soon on the TV screens. That was the reason for her, finishing her job so late. She couldn't help and feel a bit jealous of Tsuruga san for being able to finish earlier with the photo-shoot, because he had to be elsewhere. He also had another job he needed to go to for the day.

And now doing two shows one after another, it made her feel happy but at the same tired.

As soon as she entered the Love Me member's changing room, she took the head piece out from her head exhaling puffs of air from her mouth. She also undressed from the body costume and changed into her clothes preparing to leave for home. After she got dressed, she pulled out the chair under the table and sat for awhile to get some rest. 

_Kyoko: Ahhh... so tired... (let's out a sigh and then while still sitting on the chair, she puts her upper body to rest on the table by laying sideways on her left arm) I wonder what Moko san is doing right now... (looking at her cellphone, then she starts recalling her encounter with Ishida Sayaka that makes her to giggle) Ishida san... kind of reminds me of Moko san... (giggles again) I wonder what would Moko san say about that person if she met her. (suddenly her eyes making a tearful look) Ah... Moko san... my beautiful friend. I wonder if I should call her...? (but then shakes her head) no no no! I better not. If I call and tell her I missed her, Moko san would get angry at me. After all she doesn't like useless calls... Ah! Moko San you baka! Why are you so cruel! (complains by closing her eyes shut as if she don't want to face reality, and hitting the table with her right palm repeatedly)_

_But wait! What If I send her a text message? (doing a mental image of her sending a message with a text __**"Moko san! Today I met someone that reminded me of you. And now I want to see you, I really miss you Moko san... .·´¯`(**__**)´¯`·."**__ and the reply from Kanae __**"Good for you. Don't slack off at work"**__)_ _So cold! As expected from Moko san, but it's still so cold of you! As if I would take my job lightly... (torturing herself over her own made-up delusion of the possible reply from Kanae) Ah... (dejected) what's the use of beating myself over it now, it's not like I didn't know about her personality... Moko san the Ice Queen... but she's my friend and I love her! (nodding repeatedly with her head in confirmation) And now before going home, I will check the script one more time for the next scenes selected for tomorrow's shooting._

Gets up to sit straight on her chair, and start searching inside her purse looking for the script. After she have found it she puts it on the table. While she was still closing the zipper of her purse, a sudden strong wind blew out from the open window inside the room, causing the script to open itself and for the pages to flip with rapid movement opening on some blank sheets. She got startled obviously, didn't know what just happened and made a tense facial expression but, as soon as she heard the sound of the rustling pages from the script she immediately shifted her eyes on it instantly and felt all jumpy.

_Kyoko: Woaah! what was that just now? (she got up so quickly and suddenly that she even made her chair to fall on the ground behind her. Then she was carefully examining the script with her eyes) Hmmm... the wind did this? (with a silly skeptical expression turning her head back and forth from the window's direction and back to the script again) But indeed, it was a strong wind... (all the facts have started to sink in and she was already certain of it) Wow! Got me scared me for a moment... that stupid wind! (already holding a grudge, with her giving a frowning look to the open window's view) But I better start memorizing these scenes, I want to be well prepared for tomorrow_.

She reached out with her hand for the script. But the moment she touched it, the sheets have opened some sort of portal, an entrance irradiating with white light with a strong hold on her hand pulling her inside making impossible for her to break contact. Kyoko was surprised with aghast look on her face. She didn't have time to brace herself and instantaneously screamed on top of her lungs as hard as she could but it was futile.

_Kyoko: Whaaa! What happened to this script!? Did someone put a curse on it!? Why this thing is pulling me in? How is this possible!?_

Starting from her hand, the unknown force was pulling in harder with marvelous strength, eventually swallowing her whole and shutting itself off after capturing the wanted target.)

...

...

_Kyoko: Hnnn... wait... stop... I don't want... I don't want to go... inside... (with the mumbling of someone who's having a nightmare)__** "Mai... wake up..."  
**__ (a distant voice calling) __**"Mai! Please, don't do this to me. Please...wake up!"**__ (A desperate voice calling, with each word the distant voice getting more clear and easily understood)_

Kyoko slowly opening her eyes to see who is the person calling for her with desperate voice. And when she did, she saw someone familiar?

_Kyoko: Tsu... Tsuruga san!? (can't believe her own eyes) _

_Gen: Tsuruga san? (with an expression of someone who's confused but the next second it turned to jealous expression) Who is that Tsuruga san, Mai...? (with a cold tone and serious expression)_

_Kyoko:_ _What do you mean...? And why are you calling me Mai? But wait, where am I? (looking around her surroundings she sees the interior of a house, a rich house actually because the furnishing, the art pieces hanging on the wall, the accessories tastefully placed in the room, the huge spacing between objects, basically the whole decor was that of wealthy person living in this house)_

_Gen: Looks like someone really doesn't feel good, I see... (looking at her with a bit of concern) _

_Kyoko: Where are we? And just now you called me Mai, why?_

_Gen: Easy, no need to rush... you've just passed out, I guess it's your blood pressure. Take your time... (with a soft easygoing voice)_

Then Kyoko while looking at herself, she noticed that she's actually laying on Gen's arms, as he held her after she passed out on the floor.

_Kyoko: Whaaa! what's with this situation!? Why are you holding me in your arms? (with a panicky and blushing expression)_

_Gen: Was I supposed to let you fall down and hit yourself? (with a teasing tone)_

_Kyoko:_ Ah...! Thank you Tsuruga san! You can let me go now, please! (can't help and be self conscious in this situation)

_Gen: Again Tsuruga san? Hmmm... This is starting to get on my nerves... (with a calm but cold tone) _

_Kyoko: Tsuruga san please don't play with me anymore! Please help me get up! I can't stay in this position any longer! (with a struggling body movement and a trembling voice)_

_Gen: Now look here... (with his left hand supporting under her back and his right hand holding her head, moves her closer to himself so their eyes can be on the same eye level. Their lips are just centimeters apart) The fact that you just woke up and the first thing you call is some other man's name...makes me really mad! (with a cold expression and tone, and hint of hurt feelings could be felt)_

_Kyoko: Then... how am I supposed to call you!? (with a nervous expression) __**"Whaaa! He's so close! His eyes and his lips... someone, help meeee!"**_ She thought inwardly.

_Gen: You don't know how to call me...? (taken by surprise, but with the same expression) Are you trying to hint at something? Did you change your mind about us...? You don't want me anymore...? (with a hurt expression gazing passionately at hers)_

_Kyoko: "Us"...? what are you talking about? (with a bewildered expression on her face) __**"What is he saying...us? What did he mean by that? This Tsuruga san is... weird" **_She couldn't help but wonder.

_Gen: Mai... (closing his eyes in desperation, moves his forehead closer to hers, touching.) What's wrong...? What makes you confused? (with a soft calm voice trying to win her trust) You can tell me everything... (with a look filled with love)_

Kyoko was in awe, because witnessing such a loving expression from that Tsuruga san aimed at her was beyond her. She also couldn't help but wonder why he was treating her like he would treat his lover.

_Kyoko: What is our... connection? (with a hesitant voice) She wanted to hear the answer from himself how he defined their relationship._

_Gen: We can only be in this kind of relationship... lovers (with a calm and certain tone, stroking gently her hair with his right hand fingertips on the nape of her head) Anything else, is out of the question! (with determined eyes conveying the fervent will behind it)_

_Kyoko: Lovers!? (surprised) You are... you say you are... my boyfriend!? (with shaking voice)_

_Gen: Yes... Mai why are you surprised? (looking in her eyes as if he's trying to find an answer)_

Kyoko didn't expected this answer and it made her even more self conscious. Her heart was beating with each Budump faster and felt even more nervous after she heard his answer.

_**"Again, he called me Mai" Why is he calling me by the character's name?"**_ She thought to herself. And then this time she tried to calm down and analyze the situation with a clear head. She looked again at him and this time she took her time. This man had the same body and face like Tsuruga san, but something about him was not exactly the same after all.

_**"Ohhh! Now when I see again this man is... Could it be?"**_ She noticed something. That something different about this man was the way he was dressed and the way his hair was parted. He was dressed in a semi formal outfit. Not too formal but not casual either. He looked like a distinguished businessman. At the same time he looked sophisticated and a bit wild. The elegant bad boy vibes could be felt. His hair was very stylish. The left side was neatly slicked back and the right side was parted off to one side downwards with his bangs covering slightly his right eye. He was wearing an expensive brand watch, and the air around him was that of some eminent figure.

_**"Could this be... Shirai Gen!?"**_ Finally she hit the mark. This man was not Tsuruga Ren. This was the character created by him. And the fact that he was wearing the same outfit and hairstyle from the last time she saw him on set, was only confirming her conclusion. 

_Kyoko: Shirai...san? (with a hesitating voice)_

_Gen: Shirai san? (he chuckled in relief but still with a questioning face expression) I'm glad you finally got it but... I think we already decided for you to call me on my first name. _

_Kyoko: What? First name? (taken aback)_

_Gen: Yes... come on hurry up... and call my name (caressing her forehead with his)_

_Kyoko: Whaaa! (surprised) Impossible! _

_Gen: Why? Isn't it only normal between lovers? (with a sly grin on his face) _

_Kyoko: Not again! (panicking) it's impossible for me to be your girlfriend! Please Let me go! _

Gen annoyed by this response, he got up and picked her up in his arms princess style, and took her where the mirror was.

_Kyoko:_ _Shirai san, what are you doing!? Where are you taking me? (not knowing what's happening)_

In the living room/salon where they were at the moment, he took her to the end of the room where a giant expensive looking mirror was placed. He put her on her feet and turned her to face the mirror.

_Gen: Can you tell me, who is this person? (pointing at her) _

When Kyoko saw herself in the mirror, she saw the reflection of someone else. This person staring straight back at her was not Mogami Kyoko. This person was Mai... _**"Why am I looking like this?" **_She was wondering as she kept looking at herself in the mirror.

_Gen: What's wrong? You don't want to say it? _

_Kyoko: It's just... this is not me... ( with a whispering voice startled by the reflection in the mirror)_

From the inside it was definitely Mogami Kyoko, but her exterior was of someone else. This person in the mirror was breathtakingly beautiful like an angel. She was wearing a beautiful long sleeved canary yellow (#FFFF99) satin ankle long wrapping dress. Her hip length, dark flame red and voluminous straight hair was picked up in a half updo hairstyle of combining thick, thin and medium braids into one memorable style. The makeup was minimal and could be only spotted the curled natural long eyelashes and a nude color lipstick on her lips. As she was someone with a very clean and clear skin without a single blemish, a thick makeup was not necessary for an original beautiful canvas.

_Gen: Do you know what I see? I see the woman I love... my one and only, Mai... (extending his arms behind her and holding her in an embrace, while he's slowly letting himself to immerse on her hair scent)_

_Kyoko: No! You don't understand! (releases herself from his embrace that gives him a slight shock and then looks at her with a scowling face expression) I am not Mai! And I can prove it to you! This is not my real hair, I originally have short hair with chestnut color, this is a wig! And I will pull it down for you to be convinced once and for all! _

_Gen: What? (Kyoko takes a palmful of her hair and pulling it down instantly, when she suddenly...)_

_Kyoko: Ouch! (screaming in pain) What? I don't understand? Why does it hurt!? (pulls again but instantly feels the pain)_

_Gen: Hold down! I won't let you hurt yourself anymore! (catching her pulling arm and stops her) Why would you say that this a wig? It hurts when you pull down, right? This is obviously your hair... _

_Kyoko: But... that's impossible... (shocked) How is this possible? (speechless)_

_Gen: Come here... (with his hand pulling her to him and hugs her) I think you had a very realistic dream and now you are confused... it's ok, everything will be ok... (with a calm tone, kissing the top of her head) you are still under the influence of it but soon you will realize that this is the reality..._

_Kyoko: Shirai san... (don't know what's happening to her, confused) can I ask you to please take me somewhere where I can rest? I want to lie down for a bit... _

_Gen: Of course... but only after you call me by my first name. (with resolute determination)_

At this point Kyoko didn't really care about this request, as she had something more important to occupy her mind with. She felt tired all of a sudden and only wanted to lie down on a bed and think how to get away from this "reality" as soon as she could.

_Kyoko: Can you take me somewhere I can rest...Gen? (he chuckled at her)_

_Gen: Right away... (with a gentle tone, then he picks her up again princess style) hold tight! (with a sly facial expression)_

_Kyoko: Is this really necessary!? I can walk by myself just show me the way... (agitated)_

_Gen: I can't let you go by yourself. What if you pass out again? Now, be a good girl and enjoy the ride... (while walking) _

_Kyoko: But... I want to... (struggling)_

_Gen: Do you want to lie down together in my room? (with a casual manner of speaking)_

_Kyoko: Noooo! Let me down! I've changed my mind after all, I'm ok! (panicking)_

_Gen: Calm down... I was only half joking anyway._

_Kyoko: Half? So the other half is true!?_

_Gen: Thanks to "someone" I was forced to compromise about the room situation... (looking at her with dissatisfied face expression) I was made to promise, during this trip with my girlfriend I will stay in a separate room. Ahhh... the lengths I would go for you... I can't even recognize myself anymore. (Kyoko starting to let her guard down after this)_

_Kyoko: So... we are not in the same room? What a relief! (letting out a sigh)_

_Gen: Right... let's pretend like that didn't hurt my feelings at all... (with a monotone voice)_

_Kyoko: I'm sorry... (feeling embarrassed)_

_Gen: No you're not. If you were, you would be in the same room as me...but you're not. (looking at her with a serious expression)_

Obviously he was sulking but he was not showing that like some pathetic loser. With this guy it was all about control. While the string puppeteer was clearly Mai in this relationship, he as the puppet was not willing to show that he was that deep under her control. Could be a pride thing, an ego thing, a man thing but either way he was fighting with everything he had to appear in control of things. Even in a mutual relationship there is always someone who loves the other side more, and in his case he was the losing side. He loves Mai like he loved no one else before. And he was still trying to get accustomed to that "defeat"

_Kyoko: Thank you... for being understanding of me. (with a timid tone)_

_Gen: I know a way how you can show your gratitude... interested to hear? (with a cool sly suggestive expression and a grin)_

_Kyoko: There is no way in hell I would go to your room, Shirai san! (yelling at him that makes him chuckle)_

_Gen: Now look who's having dirty thoughts... Oooh, did you change your mind (with amused teasing low sexy voice)_

_Kyoko: You obviously... (Irritated)_

_Gen: I what...? (stops and waiting for an answer) Hmmm...? (with an amused expression while raising his left eyebrow) _

_Kyoko: What a flirtatious person... _

_Gen: Oh, am I now... (grinning at her like the flirt he is and then he tries to pull their faces closer so he could kiss her. But Kyoko is panicking at the last second and turns her head that results a kiss on her cheek by Gen's lips) Do you... not want to... (a bit hurt for being rejected)_

_Kyoko: It's not that... I got... embarrassed. (feeling shy and restless)_

She was telling the truth. She was still not mentally prepared for this kind of relationship with Tsuruga san, even with this man who was him and at the same time he wasn't. She knew that this character Gen would one day try to put the moves on her while filming, but right now it was too sudden. This part is where he's her lover, while she just started filming the drama. This progress was too much for her heart. Gen took a couple of seconds to calm down his burning feelings and then he tried to play it cool in order not to make this more awkward for her. 

_Gen: Don't make that expression... (with a gentle tone) You are wrong if you think this is all it takes for me to give up. After all, I have plenty of time during this trip to make you mine. (chuckles at her)_

_Kyoko: What!? (startled)_

_Gen: Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it will happen eventually... (continues to walk and then finally came in front of the staircase)_

_Kyoko: You are joking, right!? Please tell me you are joking, Shirai san! (panicking)_

_Gen: I wonder... and it's Gen. (with a soft laugh) Do you remember which side of the staircase is your room? _

_Kyoko: I beg you please don't take me to your room! (nervous)_

_Gen: How about we play a game of guessing... if you guess which side I won't take you to my room. So what's it gonna be? (feeling devious)_

_Kyoko: Omg! (feeling like she wants to cry)_

_**"How do I save myself from this now!? Think Kyoko! Think like your life and your chastity depends on it!" **_she thought while she struggled to make a decision. Then she noticed the watch on his right wrist and decided to go with the opposite of that.

_Kyoko: It's left! Turn left please! (with desperate shouting)_

_Gen: What? So you do remember... (feeling disappointed and then continues climbing the left side of the staircase)_

_Kyoko: I did it? Oh thank God I did it! (feeling happy and relieved)_

_Gen: That happiness won't last for long... enjoy while you still can (with a cool stoic expression followed by an amused tone) _

_Kyoko: What!? (feeling scared again)_

_Gen: Didn't I say before? I have plenty of time on this trip to change your mind. (chuckles)_

_Kyoko: Well keep dreaming Mister! It won't ever happen! (with the little bits of confidence left) By the way you keep mentioning a trip... Where are we exactly?_

_Gen: Where else... In Vienna, of course. (casually) _

_Kyoko: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? (shouting in disbelief)_

...

...

Gen brought Kyoko to Mai's room that she was persistent to use as a condition for coming on this trip with him. Luckily this character Mai was a decent and a pure girl which Kyoko could not be any more grateful to. 

Gen left her on the bed to lie on, so she could get some rest. He wanted to stay more and watch over her, but an important phone call connected to work was requesting his assistance. After all, that was the main reason he came to Vienna in the first place which he used as a perfect excuse to spend Christmas with his beloved Mai. 

After he left the room, Kyoko was completely immersed in her thoughts as she was trying to figure out her current situation. She was so deeply involved with solving the puzzling circumstance she has found herself in, that she didn't even spare a glance to the beautiful opulent room she currently occupied. 

The room was vast in size, and the bed she was laying on was a queen sized bed worthy of a royalty. The decor of the room had a refined and elegant touch of a designer's furniture perfectly matched for the lady of the manor. As the sun rays were shining inside the room through the tall translucidus tulle champagne color pinch pleated drapes covering the huge windows, gave the chamber a special illumination as if it were a magical light complementing the ambient of the already luxurious room. 

While laying on her expensive looking - egyptian cotton bed linen of Tuscan beige color, (#FAD6A5) Kyoko went a full analysis of the events as they happened to her. 

_Kyoko: Think Kyoko! Remember what is the last thing you have memories of... (trying to sort out her memories in order) Hmmm... let's see: I finished my work shooting scenes for my new drama, then I went back to LME office and from there I went to do my work at TBM, and after that another children show with Bou as a guest for that evening episode... good, good! I'm remembering correctly. (encouraging herself for the good work of remembering in order so far) _

_Then I remember going to my changing room and after that I rested for a bit laying on the table. I remember I was very tired... yes. Then for some reason I got.. mad? At Moko san...? Hmmm... was I mad at her? (with an expression of someone trying to remember)_

_Why did I get mad at Moko san? Somehow I can't remember... (feeling dejected) It can't be helped I guess (giving in to failure of not being able to remember) And then I wanted to go through my script to remember the scenes for the next shooting. Yes, yes... that's how it was (nodding in confirmation) and then what happened? After I was getting ready to read it... after that... after that... Ah! I got it! (with an expression of someone who remembers) I was mad at THE WIND TOO? Ha? Why the wind? (with an expressionless face)... Oh! Because it scared me! Now I remember! That's right, that gave me a fright! (let out a sigh) it made the script pages to flip over as if a person was doing it... the script?_

_**OMG THE SCRIPT!**__ (get up from laying and sitting properly) That thing opened and... A white light! (remembering) something was pulling me, something was pulling __**INSIDE THE SCRIPT!?**__ (with a panicky face expression) OMG!__** I WAS KILLED BY THE SCRIPT!?**__ (with an expression as if it was the end of her world) I can't believe it... (shocked by the new revelation, falls down on the bed, laying all depressed) Could it be possible? Am I dead now, both literally and figuratively? But no, wait... how could that be? Is this my unfinished work to live as Mai because I couldn't play her while being alive? Or could this be my punishment for wanting to play the lead role? (terrified) And why didn't I feel pain if I was dead? And I don't have a single wound on my body... (checking herself for injuries, when she suddenly get up again with another sudden revelation)_

_**SHOUTAROOO!**__ (angry shouting with a demonic voice) This must be your doing! Now when I think about it, you called me before as if you were trying to provoke me when you actually used that as a cover to __**PUT A CURSE ON ME!**__ THAT STUPID! STUPID MAN-CHILD! He actually managed to do something like this!? You put a curse on my script to eat me alive and to never get out of here!? __**IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!?**__ (with her hands raised up above her head pointed to the ceiling and looking at it as if she's talking to Shou) __**DID YOUR WISH FINALLY CAME TRUE!?**__ (inhaling and exhaling angrily)_

_I knew it! I knew something like this would happen to me if I meet or talk to you eventually! I see you finally decided to step up your game and strike back with the same weapon I use, Shoutaro!... Ouh~hohohohoho, Ouh~hohohohoho (with the laugh of an evil ojou sama, and her hand placed near her mouth to cover it) Well bring it on! I am not afraid! As expected of my number one enemy! Ouh~hohohohoho! Just you wait and see! I will use this to my advantage!_

_What a smart person would do __at this kind of situation? Obviously it will seize every opportunity to benefit from it! (with an evil contempt expression) I will use this to further enhance my acting skills and come even as a better actress! And all this was possible thanks to your skirt chasing malfunctioned brain's failed attempt of putting a curse on me... what an amateur! Ouh~ hohohoho! It's still early for you, not yet, not yet... (with a proud face of her ability to put a curse on someone) what else could be expected from a spoiled rich brat who don't even know how to use a vacuum cleaner! You've just made the biggest mistake of your life! (with a contempt expression) Now, let's try and put this skills in use. You can do this Kyoko! Believe in yourself! (with pumped fists and zealous face expression) Ok, here we go... _

She got up from the bed in a hurried manner, was too excited to actually notice anything in the room and headed straight to the door to get out. After she left her room she had to go through the corridor in order to step down the stairs. This time she noticed how huge and wide was the passageway leading to the staircase. Once again she spotted some art pieces hung on the wall, a few armchairs with the proper distance and the floor was paved off from the finest tiles. 

She was amazed by the interior and when she saw there are more rooms by the many doors after hers, she realized that probably the right wing where Gen's room was had the same amount of rooms and could not apprehend the need of them. 

For an ordinary girl like her this was a bit much, but then she remembered that Gen was a well off character. He not only had the smarts, the looks, the charm... he also had another strong asset which was his financial stability. After all, it wasn't strange for him to own a mansion like this one. Knowing his college background and the fact that he used to work only with the best of the best, this was in a way expected of him. But those were things she had previously read from the script and not really the things Mai knew... yet, or at least that's what she thought, because right now she has found herself in a situation that was quite way ahead of what she learned so far about these characters. 

Without much information she has decided to ask around the people who were maintaining the mansion, so she could be prepared for anything that comes her way. In a place this big she was bound to run into the help of the house. After she had reached the staircase and wanted to go down, a servant saw her and went her way to ask if she could be of any help to her. 

_Servant: Wie kann ich dir helfen? Benötigen Sie etwas Fräulein Mai? ("How may I help you? Do you need anything Miss Mai?")_

_Kyoko: What? (surprised) _

_Servant: Kann ich etwas für dich tun? ("Can I do anything for you?")_

_Kyoko: Ah! hahahaha... (with an awkward laugh)_

_**"What was I thinking?"**_ She thought inwardly._** "That's right! I am not in Japan anymore! Now what do I do? How am I to scoop for information if I can't understand a single thing this nice Oba-san says"**_ At this realization she felt like crying, but she knew she had to find a common language somehow.

_Kyoko: Can-you-understand-me? (in English)_

The woman responded with a bewildered facial expression.

_Kyoko: Do you... understand... the words... coming out...of my mouth? (again in English but this time slower)_

Once again the woman gave the same reaction and then pointed with her index fingers at her ears and shook her head in both sides as if she wanted to say that she can't understand the language. In fact, she was an older woman who could pass as her grandmother. She has lived in this country for about 60 years and the only language she knew was German. 

_Kyoko: Oh no... (this time in japanese, letting out a deep sigh) We can't communicate in English either... _

But luckily, at this moment Gen was coming to check on Kyoko and he saw both her and the maid on the staircase struggling to understand each other.

_Gen: You are up... (with a soft face expression and warm tone at Kyoko) _

_Kyoko: Ah! Shirai san... (startled by his appearance)_

_Gen: Is something the matter? What are you doing on the staircase, talking about something? (climbing up the stairs so he could talk to them)_

_Kyoko: She came and asked me something but I couldn't understand. I tried to talk in English but it was futile. (with expressionless face)_

_Gen: Ooh... (with a low tone, somehow he was amused) Is that right?_

_Servant: Ich sah Fräulein Mai und ich wollte fragen, ob sie etwas brauchte. ("I saw miss Mai and I wanted to ask if she needed something.")_ The maid wanted to explain the situation to Gen.

_Gen: Sie haben es gut gemacht, Frau Weber. ("You did well, Mrs Weber.")_

_Servant: Befolgen Sie einfach Ihre Anweisungen, Herr Gen. ("Just following your orders, Mr. Gen")_

_Gen: Sehr gut. Ich möchte, dass du mir jemanden suchst, der auch Englisch kann, für meine Freundin. ("Very good. I want you to find me someone who can speak English too, for my girlfriend.")_

_Servant: Jetzt sofort. ("Right away.") After this she thought it was the only request and was preparing to leave, then Gen stopped her._

_Gen: Einen Augenblick. Warten Sie, ich möchte etwas bestätigen. ("Just a moment. Wait, I want to confirm something.") The maid obediently waited even though didn't know for what reason._

_Gen: I didn't know you can't speak German. (at Kyoko)_

_Kyoko: Did I mentioned before... that I know? (trying to answer with a question so she could better understand her position at this moment)_

_Gen: Actually no, you didn't say anything. Do you mind if I check something by myself? (feeling mischievous)_

_Kyoko: Ha? Sure... (with a doubting expression but still playing along)_

And just like that she fell into his trap without knowing. Gen softly chuckled and then climbed up a few stairs and went behind Kyoko. With one hand resting on the stair rails, the other one wrapped around Kyoko's waist he leaned down his head and whispered at her ears with a low sexy voice)

_Gen: Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich zu meinem zu machen... ("I can't wait to make you mine...")_

After this, the maid blushed a little and was trying to hide her muffled laugh with her hand. She did not expect to hear something like that. Kyoko even though was surprised by his actions, she did not understand a thing he said. 

_Kyoko: What? Why are telling me something in German? (while trying to move his hand away from her waist)_

_Gen: Ooh... (A bit disappointed)_

_Kyoko: What? What did you say? (while looking at him, and then turns to see the maid who instantly changed her composure as if nothing happened)_

_Gen: I said that I wanted to check if you really don't understand the language, and that's what I did. (In a cool manner)_

_Kyoko: What? Why would I lie to you? _

_Gen: Who knows... Frau Weber danke, das ist alles. Ich dachte, sie würde definitiv rot werden wenn sie mich anlügt. _At the servant. _("Mrs. Weber thank you, that's all. I thought with you here she would definitively blush if she was lying to me.")_

_Servant: Bitte entschuldige mich. ("Please, excuse me." and then she left)_

_Kyoko: I wanna know. What did you tell, Shirai san? (still struggling to move his hand away, but then Gen while taking a strong grip on her wrist, turns her to face him in a second and holds her tightly by the waist with one hand while holding the back of her head with the other.)_

_Gen: Kiss me... and I will tell you (with a low whispering voice and sharp eyes looking at her) _

_Kyoko: What? (surprised)_

She could not understand in what moment the mood changed to this one. This man so identical to Tsuruga san have just asked for a kiss from her. As if she could say no to this man even if he was just another alter ego of the man she loves. She couldn't believe her own eyes. As of this moment she has witnessed another appearance of the "Emperor of the night' from Gen, and it didn't fade away in comparison to that of Tsuruga's san. In fact it was more intense. 

Truth be told, she also wanted to kiss him just as much. Perhaps, her only chance to ever kiss the man she harboured such deep feelings for, could be done while she was inside a role. But her mind was nowhere near as prepared. This abrupt transition of realms did not give her enough time to adapt to her environment yet. Even though she made up her mind to use this incident to further upgrade her acting skills, she was caught unprepared. But then she realized one certain thing - In the future, she was about to face this alarming crisis many times while acting the Mai role. She knew she had no way out, and the only way to save face in front of Tsuruga san when the scene was done, was to be in control of her feelings as much as she could. Was this something Impossible to be done? It sure was. She not only have counted on her guts and willpower alone, but also the need to be able to return to that safe place of her relationship with him of a Senpai and Kouhai. Since that was the only way she could get closer to him and never as a potential lover. At least that's what she have thought deep in her mind and heart. 

By remembering this painful fact, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and decided it was time to channel Mai deep inside her. While Gen waited for the kiss, she was searching desperately for Mai's consciousness to take over hers. Only by losing herself entirely and become one with Mai, she could avoid the greatest misfortune that could befall on her - Losing Tsuruga's san trust. And for that she would gladly eat down her own feelings.

_Gen: I'm still waiting... (with a soft voice)_

_Mai: Gen... (she whispered in a soft voice that made him surprised) Why are you teasing me like that... You know I can't do stuff that bold, that would mean... that I'm not me anymore... (with a soft voice that tries to reason with him in a gentle way)_

_Gen: Mai... (while still holding her by the waist, takes the other hand and caressing her cheek gently with the back of his fingertips) that may be true...(with a soft chuckle) but I really want you to do it one day. _

_Mai: Yes... I know. But I need to do it on my terms, ok? (trying to convince him with a soft voice, while fondling gently his hand on her cheek with hers.) Do you want me to do it just because you are asking me too, or because I feel like it and do it on my own?_

_Gen: Both! (without hesitation)_

_Mai: You... (letting out a "can't be helped' sigh while looking at him in the eyes) are a really greedy person after all... hahah (with an angelic beautiful smile aimed at him, melting his heart)_

_Gen: What's this... you are finally giving me a treat for the eyes... ( positively surprised, in a good mood for enjoying the sight in front of him) I really like it when you are like this... (while taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss) You don't need to do much to make me happy after all... (with a gentle smile at her)_

_Mai: Gen... (mesmerized by his expression) You can be really sweet when you want to... I never expected to see this side in you. I'm really glad I was able to, thank you... (with a gentle smile)_

_Gen: Mai... (hugging her tightly) The only reason I am like this is because of you... (with a soft voice) as long as you are with me, there is not a thing I wouldn't do for you, don't ever leave my side... ever! (with the last words carrying a hint of desperation in his voice)_

Mai could feel the intensity of his feelings through the tight embrace, right into her heart that skipped a beat. She knew those words were heartfelt and not disguised to conceal something else. This man truly felt this way, and the best proof for that was the rapid beating of his heart that conveyed the message crystal clear. And by that, she couldn't help but wrap her hands around him in a mutual embrace. This made him surprised but also pulled a smile from him at the same time.

_Mai: I think you were a kind person long before you met me... I truly believe that. (with a gentle voice)_

These words of hers brought uneasiness to him. After all, he didn't tell her everything yet and that's why his expression changed to a sad one. This lasted only for a few seconds and then he quickly changed gears in order not to ruin the good mood between them. 

_Gen: Come with me, I want to show you something. (with a bright tone)_

_Mai: What is it...? _

_Gen: Just come..(holding her hand while climbing down the stairs with her following behind him)_

Mai had no idea where he was about to take her, but she didn't feel uneasy about the place either. Because somehow by watching his excited face that wanted to make her happy, felt flattering but also easily transmitted on to her. Without being able to notice, her lips have curled to a quick smile, followed after him by holding his hand and with a bit of expectations.

They have long walked through the big prolonged hall that connected to the Salon/living room. That's where he wanted to bring her because he wanted to show her something.

_Gen: And, do you notice anything? (Stepping aside so she could take a look)_

Mai searched with her eyes around the huge salon and then she finally caught sight of something big in size in a green color. It was a beautiful Concolor Fir - Christmas tree. This tree was also referred to as the white fir, had thick branches and was about 2.8 meters tall (or 9.19ft) It was brought fresh out of the forest near the mansion. The tree was perfect in size, density and color. It was an outstanding Christmas tree with strong branches perfect for decorating. Mai was amazed by it.

_Mai: It's a Christmas tree... (a bit excited)_

_Gen: That's right. Is it to your liking? (with the intention to please)_

_Mai: It's... beautiful. (at a loss of words, looking at the tree with awe)_

_Gen: I'm glad you like it. (with a gentle smile) As soon as we came in the mansion, I have sent a few people to search for the most beautiful tree in the forest. If you like it, then I'm satisfied too. (feeling content)_

_Mai: It's a magnificent tree... thank you Gen. (with a heartfelt soft spoken words and a gentle smile)_

_Gen: This is nothing... (he extended his arm reaching under her chin to give her a short gentle fondling with his fingers) it's Christmas after all..._

_Mai: Oh, I see... (with a mild expression of someone who learned a new information)_

_Gen: By the way, you sure scared me earlier when you passed out. How are you feeling now? (while getting closer to her and holding her face with both hands)_

_Mai: I'm ok now, don't worry... (with reassuring tone) And about that... can you tell me what happened, because I don't remember anything._

_Gen: What is the last thing you remember?_

_Mai: You, calling my name... only that._

_Gen: I see... (slowly sliding his hands from her face, neck, upper arms, forearms to finally holding her hands) When we came, you looked a bit exhausted. The flight from Japan to Vienna is about eleven hours so it's not strange..._

_Mai: What..? ( surprised) so long..._

_Gen: Yeah... (soft chuckle) and then you asked me where you were going to sleep and I normally said with me. (In a casual manner)_

_Mai: Of course you did... (with expressionless face)_

_Gen: Where else? (with a teasing tone while slowly putting a firmer pressure on holding her hands)_

_Mai: Ahem... (clearing her throat) please continue... (letting him know she doesn't want to start arguing about that topic)_

_Gen: ...You got upset and said that you will return to Japan if I don't accommodate you in a separate room ... such a mean girl, aren't you...? (with a teasing tone and sly facial expression)_

_Mai: Grrr... (with a guttural irritated sound and facial expression, making Gen a bit satisfied for provoking her)_

_Gen: Do you know how cute you look right now...? (with a whispering voice as he was leaning down and almost holding back to not kiss her while getting closer to her lips)_

_Mai: I think I should return to Japan after all... (turning back to leave, but Gen stops her)_

_Gen: Fine! I'll stop... ( with a slight suppressed laughing tone, not letting go of her hand) You are a tough one... We should work on your flirting skills while we are here... (she's giving him the squinting eye look without saying anything that makes him smile)_

_Mai: As you were saying...? (waiting for him to continue)_

_Gen: I showed you the next room after mine but obviously you said no... _

_Mai: Yes, that does sound like me, continue..._

_Gen: Then you made a request to be shown the other side of the staircase, and took a liking to the farthest room on that corridor... which made me hate you a bit I must say... (with a semi serious and half joking expression) _

_Mai: I'm ok with that. And then? (in a half joking manner)_

_Gen: Ooh... is that so... (playing along, as if he's surprised. Mai shrugging her shoulders and gives him an innocent smile) Don't think you got away with it. I have yet to get my payback for that... (raising his eyebrow with an expression hinting a smile)_

_Mai: Ahaha...hahah hahah (with a nervous laughter) But how did I pass out here...? (trying to change the topic)_

_Gen: Well, actually I wanted to show you through the house to get familiar with it so you won't get lost. And by the time we got here that's when it happened._

_Mai: I see._

_Gen: It's my fault. I should have let you get some rest first._

_Mai: No... it's not really your fault. You don't need to blame yourself. (with a soft tone)_

_Gen: Well...If you say so then... (with a gentle smile)_

At this moment, Mrs. Weber appeared and carried with herself a medium size red vine color storage box of a velvet fabric, and three more maids followed after her with the same box. They were coming to where Gen and Mai were. Mai saw them and told Gen.

_Mai: It's the obaa san from before... (Gen turned to look)_

_Gen: They are here... _

_Mai: Hm? (not knowing what's happening)_

After the servants came closer, they lined up next to each other and Mrs Weber spoke to Gen.

_Mrs Weber: Herr Gen, wie sie bestellt haben, haben wir die proben mitgebracht damit sie wählen können. ("Mr. Gen, as you ordered we brought the samples so you could choose.")_

_Gen: Ausgezeichnet. Und die andere aufgabe für die ich dich verantwortlich gemacht habe? ("Excellent. And the other task I have made you in charge of?")_

_Mrs Weber: Es ist auch erledigt worden. Dies ist Lara und sie wird für die Bedürfnisse von Fräulein Mai verantwortlich sein. ("It's been taken care of as well. This is Lara and she will be in charge of Miss Mai's needs." while pointing to the maid next to her, which by the way was just a few years older than Mai.)_

_Lara: Miss Mai, please feel free to ask for me whenever you need me. (In English with a polite yet friendly smile)_

_Mai: She spoke in English just now...? (in japanese, asking Gen surprised)_

_Gen: I don't want you to feel restricted in any way, so I asked Mrs Weber to find someone with whom you can communicate with ease. (with a gentle smile)_

_Mai: You did...? Thank you... (with a surprised then an eased facial expression)_

_Gen: Miss Lara, you have to make sure to be available whenever my girlfriend will ask for you. (In English, Mai gets alerted when she hears the word "girlfriend" )_

_Lara: As you wish, Sir. (In English, with a polite smile)_

_Mai: Miss Lara, no need to stay on guard with me or attending to me all the time. The truth is I feel relieved I can talk with someone else other than Gen... (in English, with an innocent smile)_

_Lara: I would be more than happy to serve you Miss, please don't hold back. (with a friendly smile)_

_Mai: Thank you. (also with a friendly smile) And Gen, why did they bring these boxes with them? (in japanese)_

_Gen: Do you wanna know? (with a playful tone)_

_Mai: I just asked you a second ago... so yeah? (with a tone that shows she's not sure)_

_Gen: Go and have a look then. (with a soft tone and a calm expression) _

_Mai: Hmm... (Mai without moving an inch, she's thinking about whether she should check or not)_

_Gen: What's wrong? Aren't you curious? (with a pretending playful tone)_

_Mai: Please tell me the truth... what's inside those boxes? (with an uneasy face expression)_

_Gen: Do you think I'm trying to play a prank on you? (pretending to be surprised with a cool expression)_

_Mai: You're not? (looking at him with a doubting face expression)_

_Gen: Am I...? (with a teasing gentle questioning tone, trying to confuse her)_

_Mai: Ah... (letting out a desperate sigh) If I open any of them, will I see anything scary?_

_Gen: Define scary. I would love to know... what makes your blood turning cold (while looking at her with sharp eyes expression)_

_Mai: Well for instance, You! (pointing at him with her index finger)_

_Gen: I? (genuinely surprised) _

_Mai: You. (without holding back, firmly)_

_Gen: I am the safest person for you... What could I possibly threaten that would make you to feel this way? _

_Mai: Well... (she was too shy to tell him that her chastity was in danger, so she held back)_

_Gen: Yes? What is it? (waiting for an answer)_

_Mai: I think... you are a very secretive man. I feel like I don't really know all the details about this trip. (She tried to tell something else in order to not let him question her further and find out what really is bothering her. If she did she would not see the end of it. And the only thing she remembered is some of the info from the script)_

_Gen: You think I'm holding back my motive for coming here with you? That's strange... cause I made sure to let you know... (with a low teasing tone)_

_Mai: Oh God! (thinking she made a mistake with this answer) Does this game have an option like ask a friend, or something?_

_Gen: It only has one. Ask your boyfriend. (with a serious and slightly deeper tone)_

_(Mai let out a sigh again)_

_Mai: I already did... and you didn't say anything. (with a desperate tone)_

_Gen: Ask again then. (with a calm but playful tone)_

_Mai: What are these boxes for? (serious)_

_Gen: You just have to open the lid and find out yourself. (with a sly smile. Mai is making an irritated yet troubled facial expression at him that makes him chuckle)_

At this point she already knew it was an endless loop of a cat&mouse game that showed he was in control, and had a great fun of playing it. In order to cut her suffering short she took the risk, went to Mrs Weber and decided to open the lid. And to her surprise she saw... 

_Mai: This are... Christmas ornaments. (in fact they were bauble ornaments of a medium size and a set of 6 pieces)_

_Gen: That's right. You see, not a prank after all. (with a soft chuckle)_

_Lara: Mr. Gen told us to bring samples so you can choose how you want to decorate the Christmas tree, Miss Mai. (opening the lid of the box she's carrying that showed another set of 6 bauble ornaments of different color)_

_Mai: Oh... they are beautiful._

The other two maids followed after Lara and opened their lids of the storage boxes with different color bauble ornaments. Each servant carried a different set of bauble ornaments. Mrs Weber had them in crimson red color, Lara had a set of royal silver color, one of the maids had them in shiny gold color, and the other had them in midnight blue color) 

_Gen: Pick the combination you prefer the most and we'll start decorating the tree together. (with a gentle smile and voice)_

_Mai: Each color is beautiful... I don't know what to choose._

_Gen: Are you sure? There isn't a special color captivating your eyes the most?_

_Mai: Now that you mention... (she's looking at the royal silver set and midnight blue set bauble ornaments) this one and... this too. (pointing with her hand)_

_Gen: I think you already made your choice, shall we start then? _

_Mai: Mhmm (Nodding excitedly with her head)_

The maids went back and have brought the royal silver and midnight blue bauble ornaments in every size, and many other extra stuff for decorating the tree. At first they decorated the lower part of the tree with Gen and Mai at the front, and the servants decorating at the back part.

Eventually Gen had to stop with helping her decorating, because he needed to take care of some documents that have arrived and required his attention. But the sight of the angelic Mai putting ornaments on the Christmas tree with delight was way too precious to get missed, so he went and took a seat across the luxurious sofa, checking on some documents while taking glances from time to time at her.

After it was finished the bottom and the middle part of the tree, they had to use a ladder for the top. It was a big tree indeed. Mai was the one who stepped up the ladder to decorate, while the maids were passing on the ornaments to her.

And finally when she had to put the Christmas angel on top, she made a miscalculated slip with her footing and was about to fall. But the panicked screaming of the maids have alerted Gen who was able to react on time. He got up from his seat like a raging wind and almost as if with the speed of light, he managed to catch the falling Mai on his hands in the princess style position.

The maids were relieved when they saw nothing grave happened. Mai was definitely more surprised than scared after witnessing Gen in action.

He was actually the scared one. He held her so tightly to his chest, relieved she wasn't injured. She held his face gently with both of her hands to convince him that she was ok. He was shaken up and tried to calm down while focusing on her touch.

The maids tried not to be that obvious with their giggles after they saw their master so in love with his girlfriend.

…

…..

The decorating was finally done and everyone felt satisfied when they saw the Christmas tree in its full glory. Afterwards Mai and Lara went to the beautiful Italian white marble kitchen to make delicious treats famous for this holiday.

They've made a variety of cookies in every possible kind. Gen was teasing Mai whenever he had the chance like using the opportunity Lara going out to get some supplies, by sneaking up behind her and holding her in an embrace, sweet whispering to her ears while trying to untie her apron.

Mai tried hard to make him stop, she gave him a hard time getting what he wanted, but that made him only more persistent.

In a joking manner, she took a big sharp knife pretending she's serious and threatened to attack if he were unable to stop. But in Gen's brain that only switched on his aroused side even more. He knew he had to stop now until he still could, or later he would be unable to. So he asked in exchange for him leaving her alone, to tell him that she loves him with a genuine voice.

Mai once again threatened to leave the country if he won't stop teasing her.

Gen then had decided to stop. And while pretending he needed something from the drawer, he slipped his arm behind her waist holding tightly and gave her a soft gentle kiss on the cheek. He then whispered

_**"I look forward to the moment you saying those three words to me..."**_

He then silently left leaving the blushing Mai behind that tried to get a hold of herself.

With so many activities, the time silently passed by, it was already 17:30 pm. Mai's and Lara's baking time finally came to an end. The maid helped her to take off her apron and passed a message from her master.

_Mai: We made so much... it looks like we are going to pass our remaining time only eating these cookies. (with a gentle smile)_

On the kitchen counter top a variety of soft and crispy sweet baked goods were lined up next to each other, each plate full to the top.

They were more than a dozen in fact. 

_Lara: They all look delicious, I'm sure that won't be a problem Miss Mai. (with a friendly smile)_

_Mai: I hope so. (returning the smile) Now that we are done, I'll go in my room and freshen up a bit..._

_Lara: Yes... ah but Miss... before you do, my master wanted me to tell you when you'll go to your room you should definitely lie down and get some rest. Also you are not allowed to come down until 20:00 o'clock_.

_Mai: Oh... (surprised) and why is that? Are we having someone coming over, or maybe something else...?_

_Lara: Usually by then is dinner time. But he said you will understand once you go to your room. (with a polite smile)_

_Mai: Oh? Ok... then? (not sure why so secretive) I will go now, thank you for the help miss Lara. (with a friendly nod)_

_Lara: You don't have to, it was my pleasure Miss Mai. (with a friendly smile)_

(after this Mai left, heading to her room) 

After she had closed the door of her room, she took a deep sigh and stood at the entrance for a few seconds. Her sigh wasn't really due to physical exhaustion, it was mostly because she was inside a role the whole time. And right now was finally the moment she could break character and be herself again.

_Kyoko: I can't believe I managed somehow... (with her hands covering her face)_

Once again, already inside her world not paying attention to the details inside the room. She needed this break desperately so she could vent out for a while.

_Kyoko: I can't believe that Shirai san... It's like Tsuruga san is in a constant "Emperor of the night" mode... OMG! This is too much!(sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. Trying to pull herself together from too much exposure to the Sexy God - Gen) That man is really something! And so shameless too! Kyaaa! (closing her eyes and shaking her head in both sides) He's so much direct when compared to Tsuruga san... of course... after all they are two different personalities. But also he was very gentle too... (with a soft voice in a daze) So that's how it feels to be loved by him. (with a sad voice)_

At this moment she felt a variations of mixed feelings. Both the good and the bad ones. She herself could not decide what her state currently was. Being inside a role of a woman who was loved so passionately felt weird and satisfactory at the same time. But also made her feel miserable for using the same role to experience these moments she may never have as the girlfriend of Tsuruga san. 

She cursed herself for feeling that way, she was hard on herself just for the mere fact that she was having feelings for someone unreachable as Tsuruga Ren.

And this "Gen role" made her feel that thing she wanted the most, the thing her heart craved the most - the mutual love of Tsuruga san. Having realized this fact, made a few teardrops run down her face. She didn't even bothered to pretend she was surprised at her own self crying for a man - AGAIN...

She just left her pitiful self to wallow in her own misery and sorrow... 

After a few minutes of a good cry, she wiped the remaining tears of her eyes with her palms. And when she finally opened them again, she saw a big square black box on top of her bed along with a smaller box next to her. She didn't know how to react, so she stood up and went closer to the bed. She opened the big box first by removing the top and what she saw was... 

_Kyoko: What...? A dress...? (surprised)_

It was an evening long dress in a midnight blue color. After that, she opened the box next to it and saw a pair of heels in the same color with some silver accessories that shone bright like a diamond. 

_Kyoko: A dress and a pair of shoes...? (stunned) Huh...? What does this mean? And with this colors so similar... (her out loud thought was interrupted by a card she saw inside the box. Curious, she opened it and read...)_

_**"I made you come with me on this trip without giving you the chance to prepare yourself. But even if I did, I still could not tell you what to bring. Because if I did, that wouldn't be a surprise anymore. There are many things I don't know about you yet so I took the liberty to make it easier on myself, by having you choose the Christmas ornaments. It was a big help. **_

_**I want to see you wear this for tonight's dinner. You'll be informed when to make your appearance. By then I hope you will be well rested. **_

_**With love, Gen..."**_

_Kyoko: Shirai san... (amazed) I see... so that was the reason you wanted me to choose the ornaments by myself. So you could decide on the color of the dress and heels. (With a soft chuckle) What incredibly sly man he is... (with astonished face expression) I guess I could lie down for a while and start getting ready after that... (she let out a sigh)_

And so she did. She lay down in that big comfortable bed reminiscing about the events of the day. Occasionally an image of Sho appeared mocking her, and making fun of her how she can never be successful as an actress leaving her furiously chasing after him trying to squash him like the cockroach he was. But then an image of Gen popped up inside her head, him trying to tease her that made her blushing beet red. That was all it took to make all Sho's afterimages to vanquish in an instant, and instead of fury she felt a sudden wave of timidness that overwhelmed her.

She rolled in her bed sideways many times and covered her face with a pillow, but it was futile so she decided to take a bath. Thinking it was good enough to distract her from her shameful behavior squealing for a man.

She noticed there was another door inside her room that led to something, she went and opened the door and she saw a splendid luxurious opulent bathroom. Kyoko was mesmerized by the sight and became speechless. This was an opportunity like she never had before in her life. She was beyond ecstatic and already in her lala land where a few fairies came to invite her to use the bathtub fit for a princess. With the magical kingdom expression on her face she happily accepted. She made herself a bubbly peach scented bath, using one of the many amenities she have found there. She truly enjoyed her bath time in the fullest.

After that was done, when she came off from the bathroom in her bathrobe she saw Lara the maid waiting for her. 

_Kyoko: Miss Lara, is something the matter?_

_Lara: Nothing, I just came to help you Miss Mai, remember? I am the one in charge of you while you are here. (with a friendly smile)_

_Kyoko: Don't worry, it's ok. I can manage this much. (feeling troubled)_

_Lara: I'm afraid I can't do that. Please let me take care of you. I want to help you get ready and help is always welcomed, right? (with a polite smile)_

_Kyoko: Well... I don't know what to say... If you insist so much... (giving in)_

_Lara: Perfect! (happy) Now come here Miss Mai (goes to her, taking her hand to drag her to the chair in front of the french style makeup dressing table with a mirror vanity set)_

Lara helped Kyoko with blowing her hair dry, makeup, hairstyle and dressed her up in the dress and heels sent by Gen. She genuinely enjoyed doing this activities, not just because she was ordered to watch over her needs. It appeared that Lara took a liking to her Miss. 

_Lara: Miss Mai... you look so beautiful (blown away by her own work, but also by Mai's beauty)_

_Kyoko: You are just saying that, but thank you... (with a gentle smile)_

_Lara: No I'm not... You look like some divine being with the aura that radiates from you! (trying to convince her with her genuine feelings)_

_Kyoko: Even if it's like that, it's all thanks to you... (holding her hand) Thank you. _

_Lara: You are welcome... (satisfied that her Miss is feeling this way)_

While they were talking, a knock on the door was heard. It was Mrs. Weber telling Lara that Gen asked for Mai to come downstairs.

_Kyoko: What is it...? (asking Lara)_

_Lara: It's time. Mr. Gen is expecting you._

_Kyoko: I see... (a bit excited)_

_Lara: I'll go down first, you can come whenever you're ready._

_Kyoko: Ok... see you later (with a gentle smile that tried to cover her uneasiness)_

_Lara: Yes. (with a friendly smile at her, leaving the room)_

Kyoko turned in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. Usually she would have squealed about her transformation if she were to be on set, but not this time. More important was for her to summon Mai again. She took another deep breath and tried to calm herself down by shutting her eyes closed for a few seconds.

And the next time she opened them, Mai was already present. 

...

...

Downstairs. There he was, waiting impatiently... camouflaged under the cool stance and poker face with his back turned. His usual handsome charming self effortlessly reached yet again a higher level, with just him being dressed up in the finest wear known to a gentleman - the tuxedo.

He wore a dark navy tuxedo jacket with black shawl satin lapels, a satin navy handkerchief in his breast pocket and satin black bow tie. Underneath he wore a white dress shirt tucked under the black cummerbund. Matching cufflinks, black flat front tuxedo pants and a designer's black patent leather slender shaped oxfords.

The only thing that remained the same was his hairstyle which was elegant yet badass and added more to his sexiness as the natural elegant bad boy who cannot be tamed.

Suddenly, a distinct sound of stilettos hitting the ground could be heard in the distance. He turned around, only to witness a divine sight of a tantalizing being approaching.

As soon as he saw her, he watched so intently focused not willing to spare a second to blink. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Not this...

With elegant long strides, a goddess like stance she finally made her appearance.

Mai was dressed in this alluring, one-shoulder elegant midnight blue evening gown, with a see through back embroidery appliques and a long tail.

What made this gown special was the chiffon fabric tail part attached to her one- shoulder thick strap. This piece looked like a half cloak, an accessory designed down the shoulder adding a lot of movement that surrounded her body creating a dazzling appearance. And it moved behind her flawlessly as if blown away by the wind, hence the goddess like presence.

It also had special embroidered silver details starting from the chest, up through her shoulder down to her waist behind the back that was covered with a see through material giving even higher sex appeal vibes around her.

But her back could be seen only by her hair moving as she passed through the corridor until she reached the staircase.

After all another trait Mai could be recognized, was by her voluminous long, deep red and hip length hair which was stylized in a retro Hollywood wave hairstyle elegantly parted with her right side by the silver headpiece behind her ear.

Her makeup consisted of a perfectly winged eyeliner, naturally long curved eyelashes, and a nude color satin lipstick.

And as a finishing touch, she wore the haute couture pointed high heel midnight blue satin pumps, with gunmetal whimsical embellished leaves stilettos, also gifted by Gen.

When finally she was about to go downstairs, she did something unexpected for Kyoko's character. She stood for a second there at the top of the staircase watching Gen with a soft expression.

She also needed a moment to appreciate even for a second the good looking gentleman, that looked at her with a passionate yet cool gaze. The forever old-fashioned Kyoko would never dare to take a moment to enjoy a man's appearance or a gaze.

That was the difference between her and Mai. Mai could handle in a graceful manner a romantic relationship if she wanted, unlike Kyoko who would panic at the every move on her made by a man, questioning his every motive even deluding herself with imaginary scenarios in her head.

Mai stepped down tread by tread in a slow manner without rush, without breaking eye contact with Gen. He did the same as he was approaching slowly to give her his hand as a support when she reached the landing part of the stairs.

She took his hand, held it gently and heard him say with a gentle voice... 

_Gen: You look even more beautiful than I could have imagined... (with a face expression smitten by her)_

She didn't say anything just smiled gently at him. There was a part of her that wanted to say how much she enjoyed his outer appearance too, but she didn't want to dig her own grave. It wasn't any mind game thing or a previously planned strategic she wanted to play on him, she was seriously concerned about what could happen if she encouraged more than necessary him coming on to her. 

_Gen: How do you like my choice? (asking about the dress and the heels) _

_Mai: You actually... have a good taste I guess... (with a soft chuckle)_

_Gen: I'm glad you like it too. (a bit relieved) But it wasn't really entirely my choice, you helped me out to choose... (with a chuckle)_

_Mai: I wanted to mention that just now, you gave me this dress and heels based on the ornaments colors... you really tricked me back then._

_Gen: It was for a good cause... (with a soft smile)_

_Mai: But, what I don't understand is how you knew my size? (after this question was asked they stood in silence for about 3 seconds that made it look suspicious to her)_

_Gen: I hope you are hungry, shall we go? (in a casual manner while trying to take her by the hand and go)_

_Mai: Right now you look so suspicious... (looking at him with doubting eyes while still following him)_

_Gen: it's just your imagination. (playing cool)_

_Mai: Are you sure? (with a tone filled with doubt) Seriously, what did you do exactly?_

_Gen: Don't worry, it's not like a took a peek at you behind your back. It's not really my style. If I did something like that, I would have made sure to let you know so you could give me one of your blushing expressions (with a soft chuckle)_

_Mai: You...! (with an irritated guttural sound) You are unbelievable! (letting out a sigh) Then how did you do it? (at this moment Gen stops walking and turns to her)_

_Gen: I've been checking you out from the very first moment I saw you... (directly, without shame at all)_

_Mai: What!? (shocked)_

_Gen: Is it really a shocker to you, me sizing you up? My eyes are a good enough measurement tool, to get the information I need. (with a sly expression on his face)_

_Mai: I knew that you were already shameless, but still... (with dejected tone and expression)_

_Gen: You haven't seen anything yet, trust me... (with a soft tone and confident expression)_

_Mai: Huh!? (dumbfounded)_

_Gen: Now, let's go and eat dinner. (with a gentle smile, taking her hand and heading to the dining room, while she following him with the still dumbfounded expression on her face)_

The Dining room was also big, just like anything else in the mansion. In the middle of the room, was an opulent victorian style dining table set in gold and white with a sparkling chandelier on top. It complemented the white walls such as the white furniture with golden details.

The whole room was lit bright and gave off a royalty feeling but modernized. There was nothing with a kitsch decor present, instead it was sophisticated and elegant like the owner.

Gen pulled the chair away for Mai to sit on his left side, while he sat on the head of the table.

Even though the table was big enough that could gather about 20 people, he refused the idea for them to eat so far away from each other.

Dinner was already served just moments ago. When they started with the dinner, Gen took a few seconds to watch Mai, who got blushed and said she would stop unless he ate too. In fact he wasn't really that hungry, he felt excited and blessed for having this moment with his precious Mai, but for her sake he knew he had to eat too or else she would really stop.

They have enjoyed their dinner time not only because of the high class tasty food prepared by Mrs. Weber, but mostly because of each other's company. As a dessert, the maids brought many plates from every baked goods that were prepared beforehand by Mai and Lara. And this was the moment when Mai noticed something...

_Mai: Why you're not taking any, Gen? Could it be...any of this is not to your liking? (a bit worried, that made Gen chuckle)_

_Gen: Nothing of the sort. (with amused tone by watching her worried reaction)_

_Mai: Then, what is it?_

_Gen: I'm not very fond of sweet food. (feeling a bit guilty)_

_Mai: Oh, I didn't know... _

_Gen: And how could you... (with a soft chuckle) you see, my mother was a physician. And eating healthy was something of a big issue in our household. I only ate sweet food on special occasions like birthdays, for example._

_Mai: Only on your birthday? (Surprised)_

_Gen: Now that I remember, yes. (with a soft chuckle) It wasn't just because she was a medical doctor, but also as a person she was someone who preferred eating only healthy food and she passed down that habit onto me. But that's ok, it's not like I myself was particularly into sweet food anyway._

_Mai: Does that mean, you won't try them at all? (a bit sad)_

_Gen: What's this? (with a gentle smile) You want me to eat it so badly, is that right? (with a teasing tone)_

_Mai: Well, not now when I know your preference... (while lowering her view down)_

_Gen: I will eat it... (she suddenly looked up again that made Gen smile) but only on one condition. (feeling playful)_

_Mai: What condition? (asking like an adorable innocent lamb)_

_Gen: I want you to feed me with your hand. (with a soft but confident tone. Mai instantly made an expressionless face)_

_Mai: Right now I just gave you an opening didn't I? and you didn't hesitate to use it. (letting out a sigh, while Gen makes an amused facial expression)_

_Gen: I'm waiting... for my "dessert" (with a teasing tone, putting the accent on the word dessert on purpose)_

_Mai: Ah... (feeling troubled)_

Gen was that kind of man. Who would not hesitate to strike down if he saw an opening either in his professional or personal life. That was the main reason for his success at such a young age. A real prodigy. 

_Mai: I will let you have your way this time... (with a defeated tone)_

_Gen: Ooh... (positively surprised) And to what do I own the sudden change of heart?_

_Mai: Christmas... _

_Gen: It happened to be a Merry Christmas after all. (with amused tone)_

_Mai: Which one you wanna try? (waiting for his reply)_

_Gen: Whichever you choose... my love. (with a genuine soft whispering tone)_

At this moment Mai instantly felt the butterflies in her stomach. She looked him in the eye with a slight surprised look while his, stayed unwaveringly unchanged.

She didn't want to make a big deal out of this, and shifted her look on to the plates so she could choose and try to calm down at the same time. Her heartbeat was irregular and completely shaken up by Gen's words, but she refused to get overwhelmed and lose control over herself. While he enjoyed watching her taking time to pick, she was silently meditating inwardly to hang in there.

Then she finally made her choice and chose the classic chocolate chip cookie. She moved it with her hand near his mouth and waited for him to open it.

He made a quick smile, looked at her with sharp eyes and in a slow manner obediently bit the tip of the cookie along with her finger that gave her a surprise.

_Mai: Hnn... (she made a slight hurt expression, after all it was only a playful bite)_

_Gen: Oh, you are not moving your hand away? (surprised, did not expect that reaction from her)_

_Mai: I'm not afraid of you... didn't you say, you are the most safe person I could be around? (with a gentle facial expression that made Gen even more surprised, and then he made a moved expression)_

_Gen: And here I thought you were bad at flirting... (with a quiet voice but Mai still heard him)_

_Mai: Who is flirting!? (feeling self conscious trying to move her hand away, but Gen refusing to let go) Please let my hand... (struggling)_

_Gen: Mai... (He took her hand with both of his hands in a firm clasp) Right now, you made me so happy. Thank you... ( with a soft tone and a gentle smile, kissing her hand without breaking eye contact that makes her blush)_

Luckily for her she didn't have to sink any more into the current mood, because of a certain sound that could be heard coming from the Salon that broke the tension between them. The sound of string instruments to be precise.

_Mai: A music sound? (surprised)_

_Gen: It appears to be that way. Shall we go and take a look? (with a cool expression)_

_Mai: What's happening? (perplexed)_

_Gen: Let's go and check. (with a gentle smile, standing up from his seat and pulled away the chair for Mai to also stand up. Then he takes her by the hand, heading for the Salon)_

The moment they entered the room a sudden atmosphere could be felt.

The whole room was lit up with many eight arm clear crystal candelabras giving off a romantic mood made by the candle lights.

The large bronze and crystal chandelier made of 12.000 crystals was much bigger than the one in the dining room, but with less bright lightning giving off a good mood.

The Christmas tree also shone brightly as if another candelabra, and all this with another extra asset - the chamber orchestra playing in the background.

They were an ensemble of about 50 musicians in total that specialize in a mix of romantic and classic music.

Mai was shocked beyond point of how much Gen was invested and prepared to do things, for the sake of their relationship. While he silently watched and enjoyed her reaction to himself. 

_Mai: You are... unbelievable (with a quiet voice and with the still shocked face expression)_

_Gen: Do you like it? (with a soft tone)_

_Mai: it's... so beautiful. (with a pleased gentle facial expression that made him satisfied)_

_Gen: The only beautiful thing I see here, Is you... (with a soft whispering tone that made her give a quick gentle smile while watching the orchestra playing) I want to make this trip an unforgettable memory for you. I only want you to remember me by the happy memories... (with a genuine soft tone, Mai turned his side facing him)_

_Mai: Gen... (while extending her hand and caressing his cheek gently making him happy) Is this why you didn't want me to leave the room until you call for me? (with a soft chuckle)_

_Gen: That's right... (with a gentle smile)_

_Mai: You are indeed a man full of surprises... (while looking at him with gentle look in her eyes)_

This moment the music just ended and they started playing a new piece.

They played "Heaven in My Arms" by Carola. A slow waltz, and a title very fitting at the current moment for the both of them. Gen asked for a dance with her.

_Gen: Can I have this dance...? (with a gentle voice, extending his hand waiting for her)_

_Mai: I would love to... (with a gentle voice and smile, giving her hand to hold his.)_

Gen took her hand and made her follow him to the center of the room. As she followed him, her tail gently flew behind her in a graceful manner.

One of the many windows in a size big as a door was opened, and gave a clear view of the shining full moon. A light wind could be felt too, enough to fly Mai's gown tail even in a standing position. Even if it was a December Christmas night, it wasn't freezing cold, at least not like they could tell at all because of the hot burning hearts they carried deep within.

Gen took a position for the waltz with his right hand on her back, while hers was on his upper arm near the shoulder. Their other two hands were clasped together near shoulder height, and so it began.

The first step started gently slow that followed the rhythm of the waltz.

As they started moving, her gown tail was floating behind her so tenderly following her steps. Gen's posture was straight and firm without any trace of a slouch. He led her in such a confident, graceful yet manly way that was flawless. Mai held herself onto him in an elegant feminine posture as it was expected of the following partner.

Together they danced a sophisticated dance, an elegant slow waltz, not fading in comparison to that of a professional ballroom couple.

After the dance had ended, the orchestra played the Viennese waltz. Gen and Mai danced this waltz too. How could they not too, after all they were in Vienna, it would have been wrong if they weren't going to.

They looked very regal while dancing the rotary waltz.

The servants stood in front of the door. They weren't just Mrs Weber and Miss Lara, there were other maids too who all together enjoyed watching Gen an Mai dancing on the floor, and giggling from time to time while witnessing the romantic sight. After it ended, they retired back to their duties.

While the orchestra kept playing in the background, Gen took Mai to the sides where the Christmas tree was, and opened a bottle of champagne. Together they toasted for the beautiful night they were spending together and wished each other a Merry Christmas.

Then he took out the jewelry box from inside his jacket and gave it to her. 

_Mai: What's this? (looking at the box)_

_Gen: Open it... (with a gentle smile)_

When Mai opened the box she saw a pair of sapphire and diamond pendant-ear-clips.

The cluster tops set with 16 marquise-shaped diamonds with supporting pendants centering 2 pear-shaped sapphires. The price of this fine jewelry was estimated hundreds of thousands dollars. They were quite an expensive gift indeed.

Mai's lack of words were not because she got too excited by the jewels, but because even though she was not an expert at fine jewelry she could still process somehow of how expensive this earrings were, and because she was their receiver.

_Gen: I hope you like them... ( a little bit concerned for her lack of reaction)_

_Mai: Umm... they are gorgeous... (with an expression of someone caught off guard) But I'm afraid I can't accept them. (feeling uncomfortable)_

_Gen: Why...? (with a surprised and a hurt reaction)_

_Mai: I appreciate the thought behind it, but this is too much... (with an apologetic expression) Thank you Gen, but this is really a way too much for me._

_Gen: I don't understand... if you don't accept this gift is the same as rejecting me... (with a hurt tone, that made her alarmed)_

_Mai: What? (holding his hand) This has nothing to do with you, please trust me on this._

_Gen: Then why? _

_Mai: I'm... I'm not used to stuff like this... (feeling troubled) I would have preferred it if you brought me flowers instead (with a gentle smile caressing his cheek)_

_Gen: I don't want to hear that ever again! You not being worth for this piece of jewelry... you are the most precious thing present in this mansion. There is nothing more valuable as you are to me. (with a serious and confident tone, that made her chuckle) So please, don't reject it..._

_Mai: But... (gets interrupted by Gen)_

_Gen: Do it for my sake, it will make me happy... (with a gentle smile that made her unable to protest any longer)_

_Mai: Do I really, really have to? (with a heavy heart)_

_Gen: You really REALLY have to. ( With a soft chuckle that makes her smile too)_

_Mai: Ah... alright, I will accept the gift. Thank you... (while Gen is holding the box for her, she is putting on the earrings) do they look good on me? (with a joking tone and a gentle smile)_

_Gen: Everything looks good on you... (with a soft voice, happy. Wrapping his hands around her waist) _

_Mai: You look happy, I didn't know it meant that much to you (with a soft face expression)_

_Gen: Why you rejecting anything from me, would make me happy? On the contrary, it's very annoying!_

_Mai: Is that right? (with a playful tone)_

_Gen: It is... (both smile to each other) Damn... (with a whispering voice) I could watch you all day and all night, and I still won't get tired of it._

_Mai: Hmmm... _

_Gen: What... what is it?_

_Mai: Do you say this to every woman, or just the ones you fancy more? (with a doubting face expression and tone)_

_Gen: I don't know, you tell me... (with a playful tone)_

_Mai: What is the usual expiration rate of your girlfriends, no I should better ask what is the longest time you were in a relationship? (with a playful tone, teasing him)_

_Gen: Stick around and you will know. (with a sly facial expression)_

_Mai: I'm asking because I want to be prepared beforehand. Should I reserve a plane ticket, should I not? You know stuff like that. (Gen chuckles at her)_

_Gen: You don't need that, we came with my jet plane after all. _

_Mai: We did? (shocked)_

_Gen: I see you don't remember that too. I'm worried, maybe we should make an appointment with a doctor? (genuinely concerned)_

_Mai: I'm fine, I'm sure soon I'll remember all. But don't change the subject now, you won't get away with it. (Gen chuckles)_

_Gen: While we are at changing subjects, I could say the same thing to you._

_Mai: Me? What did I do? (with an innocent face expression)_

_Gen: How many times have you avoided my attempts of a close intimacy today? (she's starting to feel the trouble coming)_

_Mai: What are you talking about? (nervous) aren't we right now in a very intimate position? And besides we were talking about you, so don't make this all about me now. (trying to avoid a further interrogation)_

_Gen: But... we really should, because I find it strange we didn't kissed, not even once... (while tightening his hands around her)_

_Mai: What? And what are you doing...? (struggling with the tight holding with her hands on his chest)_

_Gen: I thought we already passed this stage where you give me the extra hard time to even get close to you. True, it's not like you let me do whatever I want every single time but at least you do let me kiss you now... (while getting closer)_

_Mai: Hold on...please! (struggling to distance herself within the hold)_

At the same moment Lara approached them with a telephone in her hand. 

_Lara: Ahem...! (clearing her throat, feeling shy) I'm very sorry to interrupt your time together, Sir. But this is urgent, It's work related. They said they needed your decision about something... (Gen was not pleased to hear that but he knew he had to take care of it)_

_Gen: I'll be right back... (to Mai. Then he took the phone and went to his study room)_

_Lara: Once again I'm very sorry Miss Mai... _

_Mai: Not at all, don't be... (relieved) if it's work related then it can't be helped. (with a gentle smile that calmed the maid)_

...

...

After almost an hour of dealing with business stuff, Gen finally returned back to Mai. She was sitting on the sofa watching the fireplace while maintaining a lady like position enjoying the warm temperature and the cracking sounds of the burning woods. All while the music played in the background. He went and sat next to her, while placing one hand behind her waist.

_Gen: I'm sorry I took so long... (with a soft voice)_

_Mai: It's ok. Don't worry about me, I actually enjoyed listening to the music while sitting next to the fireplace. (with a gentle smile)_

_Gen: So you didn't miss me at all I see... (a bit disappointed)_

_Mai: It's not like that... _

_Gen: You weren't bored at all?_

_Mai: Like I said, I had a good time while waiting. And this ambient made it possible._

_Gen: As long as you feel good... (with a soft smile)_

_Mai: Thank you for the beautiful night... I really had a great time. (with a soft voice)_

_Gen: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself... (Mai then lay down her head on his chest and put her hand over him in a hold position that gave him a surprise) What's this... (with a chuckle) are you making a move on me? _

_Mai: I just want to watch the fire in a comfortable position. (with a monotone voice)_

_Gen: Of course you do... (letting out a sigh) But either way I feel happy (with a smile) I got to see such a cute reaction too. _

_Mai: This is a one time only... don't get ideas... (Gen chuckles)_

_Gen: Ok, I won't... (with a soft smile) And once again, I'm very sorry for coming this late. We have a new project and we are currently at the beginning of it. They can't do anything without a previously made decision by the higher ups._

_Mai: I forgive you... (with a soft voice)_

_Gen: You do...? (chuckles at her) _

_Mai: Uh-hmm..._

_Gen: You know, I should also thank you for this evening. It turned out to be better than I expected... I enjoyed every moment of it. I never thought I could be this happy, I didn't know I was capable to anymore... And it's all thanks to you. (with a whispering voice)_

When he tried to see her reaction, he saw that she was already asleep. He was surprised and disappointed for having his night end just like that.

He wanted to spend more time with her, doing things together. He wanted a chance where he could steal that long awaited kiss, he so desperately waited the whole day for.

But it could not be helped. He understood she must have felt tired, and didn't want to do anything that would put a strain on her any longer. So he took the sleeping Mai on his hands to carry her to the bedroom.

When he came in front of the staircase, this time he chose the right side and went to his bedroom. He lay her down so gently on his bed and covered her so she won't get cold.

He wanted to bring her in his room so badly, only to finally being able to when she was asleep. He didn't know if he got lucky or simply tortured by a cruel fate. He took out his jacket, and lay down next to her.

His head rested at the same pillow on top of hers, while he hugged her with his left hand and holding her in a locked position on top of her legs with his left leg.

This was not his idea of spending a night with her at all, but it was still better than nothing. At least he could breathe the air intoxicated with her scent that surrounded the room. It was a delightful agony for both his body and his mind.

But he comforted himself by enjoying a rare gift - sleeping together in a tight embrace with the woman he loves. And for now that was enough...

...

...

_**"Mogami san...?"**_ All of a sudden a voice could be heard calling._** "Mogami san, can you hear me...?" **_Once again the same voice demanded an answer. The sound was hazy, barely clear and unable to identify the gender of the caller whether was a male or a female. A fading consciousness was slowly regaining its way back. The darkness seemed to appear less darker and more bright._** "Mogami san..."**_ this time the voice had a clear and a familiar ring to it. It was a deep masculine voice yet gentle at the same time. One, she could clearly recognize with with both of her eyes closed.

Two eyelids opened in a slow manner. _**"Are you okay..."**_the voice asked concerned for her well being. The image was still blurred but the sound was crystal clear. She tried focusing her eyes on the person next to her so she could get a better view. The silhouette was almost recognizable by now, so she lifted her head from the table and slowly reached with her hands to gently hold the face of this man. 

_Kyoko: Gen... why are you calling for me with such a worried voice? (with a soft voice and an expression that tried to see his face)_

She waited for an answer or at least a reaction, but she got nothing instead only a dead silence.

_Kyoko: Hm? What is the matter, why are you not saying anything? (with a soft voice and with the still groggy facial expression, she moved her face closer to his and tried to see better his reaction)_

Slowly but surely, she started to see a shocked expression from the person opposite her. She could not understand why he was giving her that reaction.

_Kyoko: Gen...? (without still not knowing what's happening)_

_Ren: Mogami san...? (with a speechless facial expression and a quiet voice that tried to understand the current situation)_

_Kyoko: Mogami san? That's weird, you calling me by my last name... _

_Ren: It's me... Ren. (with a gentle yet troubled facial expression that had a hint of a smile)_

_Kyoko: Who...? Ren...? (confused)_

This time she thoroughly made a full body scan and could notice a few different things.

The hairstyle, the clothes and the neck chain around his neck. They could be associated with only one person in her head. Plus the fact that she also noticed Yashiro san in the background, with his hands on his face that had a silent screaming fan-girl reaction - was a huge help.

_Kyoko: TSURUGA REN!? EEEEEEEK! (She screamed with a shocked/panicked face reaction letting go immediately of his face, in a scared position holding her chair)_

...

...

Inside the Love Me changing room, a young maiden was kneeling on the floor in the dogeza position in front of Ren and Yashiro san. The part of the floor where her head was, could be noticed a slight crack in it. 

_Yashiro: You had a dream...Oh so that's what happened... (with a smiling face of an older brother) By the way, for how long you plan to sit on the floor like that? (both him and Ren were troubled by her excessive apology)_

_Kyoko: I'm so sorry Tsuruga san! Yashiro san! (with a desperate shout in the same position, not even looking at them)_

_Yashiro: Ah... You already said that Kyoko chan, please rise up... Ren is not angry with you at all. (trying to convince her, while Ren is silently watching her)_

_Kyoko: No, I can't do that Yashiro san! A shameless kouhai touching her senpai's face in a friendly manner like that, doesn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. PLEASE LET ME REPENT FOR MY SIN PROPERLY, TSURUGA SAN! ( holding the same position, with the same desperate voice)_

_Yashiro: You said it yourself, it was the effect of a dream you had. You thought it was Ren's character, no one is blaming you. (__**"Ah... why he's not saying anything, THIS MAN!"**__ he thought while looking at Ren)_

_Ren: Mogami san... (he moved closer and knelt on one knee, put both of his hands on her upper arms and tried to convince her to look at him) I understand the situation. And there is nothing for you to repent, could you please look me in the eyes now? (with a gentle voice)_

_Kyoko: I can't... I'm too ashamed to do that, Tsuruga san. (with a trembling voice)_

_Ren: Even if I say I'm not bothered at all? You know, I have to commend your dedication towards work... You are so invested you even play a role inside your dream. I find that to be praiseworthy. (His gaze swept over her in gentle admiration as he spoke, that made her lift up her head)_

_Kyoko: You do...? (with a timid voice)_

_Ren: Yes... (with a gentle smile that calmed her down a little)_

After this sentence, Kyoko returned to her normal self. Ren helped her to get up from the floor, and together the three of them headed for the room exit.

While still in front of the Love Me changing room... 

_Yashiro: So you are going home now, Kyoko chan? _

_Kyoko: Ah, yes. What about you Tsuruga san, Yashiro san?_

_Ren: Actually we just came..._

_Yashiro: That's right. And when we came we went straight to the guests rooms, but then we saw a door slightly opened. And then we saw you laying on the table, we were scared you didn't feel well and went to help you._

_Kyoko: Ah... (with a troubled/awkward facial expression)_

_Yashiro: But thank God, you only fell asleep. Hahaha! (with a smiling face expression) Are you done with your work, is it one of the Love Me jobs you do here at TBM?_

_Kyoko: Ah! That's right... (feeling a bit awkward for her job as the mascot Bou in front of Ren) well then, I don't want to hold you back from your schedule Tsuruga san... (preparing to bow but got interrupted by Yashiro)_

_Yashiro: Ah! Before you go, do you mind telling us what you saw in your dream Kyoko chan? (with one of his polite business smiles expecting an answer)_

_Kyoko: What!? (with a jumpy shocked, caught off guard expression that surprised both Yashiro and Ren)_

_Yashiro: Do you... not want to tell us, perhaps...? (with an awkward tone, while Ren was trying to understand her reaction)_

_Kyoko: What, ah... no! Nothing like that Yashiro san! (she attempted to disguise her real reaction with her instant playing a fool mask like the evader she was) I was lost in my thoughts just now, and then you called for me. (with her best polite smile)_

_Yashiro: Oh! Then tell us, what did you see in the dream? I believe you saw Ren's new character am I right? (trying to pull the words out of her with his sly facial expression)_

_Kyoko: Ahahaha... (with a smile run by goosebumps) you see I was... the truth is I indeed saw Tsuruga's san character... but then, umm... (then her eyes immediately shifted to a familiar figure approaching towards her direction) It's... MOKO SAN! (running to her automatically)_

_Kanae: Whaaaa! (surprised by Kyoko running towards her)_

_Kyoko: Moko san! I missed you so much! (with a teary eyed expression hugging her, while Kanae silently with an irritated expression enduring all that)_

At this moment Kyoko was indeed ecstatic to see her friend, but also grateful that she was able to escape from Yashiro's san interrogation. And she expressed her happiness and gratitude in that tight hug with Moko san. 

_Kanae: Ah... alright, alright. I get it, you missed me. (with a monotone reaction)_

_Kyoko: I really did... I wanted to see you so much you know... (still with the teary eyed expression. Kanae than noticed that Ren and Yashiro were approaching them)_

_Kanae: Are you here with Tsuruga san?_

_Kyoko: Huh? (she stopped the hug to face her, and then she saw Ren and Yashiro too) Actually we were about to go our own ways... I finished my job and was about to go home._

_Kanae: I see. (then Kanae greeted both Ren and Yashiro with a slight bow with her head, and they did the same)_

_Kyoko: And what about you, Moko san?_

_Kanae: I also finished my job here, I was on my way home too._

_Kyoko: How lucky! Then we can go home together! (with a sparkling face expression)_

_Kanae: Ah... (not hating the idea, just her facial expression) Before that... wasn't it today your first time acting your new role?_

_Kyoko: Moko san... you remembered. (so happy she's about to cry)_

_Kanae: No, it's because you sent me a text message after you finished your job._

_Kyoko: So you did read my message... (so happy she wants to cry, but fighting the urge afraid she might annoy Moko san)_

_Kanae: That reminds me, this is the second time you act with Tsuruga san. _

_Yashiro: That's right. (with a smiling face)_

_Kanae: With the change that, both you and Tsuruga san are the lead actors for this drama. _

_Kyoko: Yes..._

_Kanae: You know if you do a bad job while acting as Tsuruga's san partner, you might never get called for a role again... are you aware of that?_

_Kyoko: Whaaat? So cruel Moko san! Wait... is that true Yashiro san? (with a terrified expression on her face)_

_Yashiro: No need to worry Kyoko chan. You did an excellent job today, director Hirai was impressed by you. (with a proud face)_

_Kanae: Oh, I guess you are fine then. (with a normal reaction)_

Yashiro: She was so good that even made her competition Ishida san to acknowledge her... I think they might get along well as friends after all, hahahah (with a smile on his face unaware of Kanae's slight change of expression after she heard the word "friend")

_Kanae: Friends...? How good for you, you even made a friend today. (with a monotone voice that had a hint of irritation)_

_Kyoko: No way, Moko san! I mean when I first met her I could not stand how spoiled she was and looking down on me. But then I was told of her past how she always gets the villain role and I could see myself in her. Even if she has a poisonous personality I don't dislike her anymore..._

_Kanae: Hmmph... (with an unnoticeable alarmed reaction)_

_Kyoko: And I think she's really good when she acts the assistant Ayaka, but there is no way she would ever consider to be my friend because she's irritated every time when she has to deal with me. Now when I think about it... she's a bit similar like you, Moko san. _

And the seeds were placed inside Kanae's brain while Kyoko was thinking about the similarities between the two of them

_Kanae: Is she giving you a hard time at work? (asking by remembering her personal experience with Kyoko)_

_Kyoko: Nothing I could handle, Moko san! (with a cute smile expression)_

_Kanae: I see... (was not expecting this answer, she was hoping Kyoko would keep complaining instead)_

_Kyoko: Could it be, you are worried about me, Moko san? (excited to hear her answer)_

_Kanae: Don't try and invent things now, I just wanted to know about your day, that's all. (with a perfect faked normal reaction)_

_Kyoko: Even so... I'm still happy. (ecstatic) Ah! And Tsuruga san, Yashiro san I won't hold you back anymore... (bows down) I will see you tomorrow._

_Ren: Have a good night's rest, Mogami san..._

_Kyoko: Yes..._

_Yashiro: See you tomorrow Kyoko chan! (with a smile on his face)_

_Kyoko: Yes, let's go Moko san! (while pulling her hand)_

_Kanae: Wait! Don't pull so hard! (while trying to match her pace)_

**The End…**

**Writer's note:** Well, I hope you liked this Christmas story with some supernatural element.

The truth is I wanted to upload it on the actual Christmas day, but the real world prevented that and this was the fast as possible I could.

Writing only on my free time.

This chapter is related to chapter 10 and the future 11th chapter that I'm yet to write one day. Also is related to a certain phone call that disturbed Kyoko in the previous chapters.


End file.
